


Blue Monday

by Nighthood13



Series: Skadi- MCU [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthood13/pseuds/Nighthood13
Summary: Skadi Hunt wasn't quite sure where she was from or how she ended up where she was today. All she knew was that for whatever reason, she'd follow her best friend and partner, Peter Quill, to the ends of the universe even if that means going to the galaxy's toughest prison, teaming up with a group of low-life bounty hunters and assassins, and stopping a Kree fanatic destroy an entire planet with an Infinity Stone.





	1. Get It Together, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys! So this is my first story on this site and that I've posted on anything in years!... so I might be a little rusty but I'm super excited about this story and I hope you all like it! I'm planning on doing Vol 1 - Infinity War with some stuff in between. I'm hopefully going to be able to update at least once a week :)

 

Skadi could barely keep herself focused; however that wasn't unusual to her. No, ever since teaming up with her Terran friend she was slowly noticing how quickly her mind would trail off during a job. At first it had been her lack of experience and her anxiety that would cause her mind to drift. But before long she began to notice her lack of focus actually came from a different source.

Upon her arrival on the Ravager ship all those years ago she instantly felt a connection to the Terran. They did have a lot in common after all, she discovered. Like herself, the Terran was taken away from his home planet by the ship's captain, Yondu, and orphaned after his mother had died from some Terran disease he called cancer. Skadi had also been taken from her home too but by a hellish looking woman who sold her into slavery. With a few hard knocks on her head upon being captured she had forgotten much about her past, only remembering glimpses and blurry faces. Yondu found and took pity on her, having been a Kree slave for years. He let her join his crew, claiming that it was because her powers would benefit his crew. But although he never said it out loud, Skadi knew that Yondu did indeed care about not only for her, but the Terran too.

Growing up together and being the youngest Ravagers on the ship, it was only a matter of time before the two of them became friends and partners. Skadi grew an attachment towards the Terran and accepted him and his issues just as he accepted her. She dealt with his rash decision making skills that nearly got them killed every job they took. She dealt with his lack of cleaning up after himself around the ship they shared and his obnoxious and tiring playboy behavior he picked up from the rest of the crew.

But there was one thing, just one small thing about said Terran that Skadi could not deal with. Skadi could barely keep herself focused on the task at hand the moment the hazel eyed Terran pulled out that blasted contraption and started blaring his music. For once, the blonde haired girl wished her friend would take their job seriously. That's all she asked for because once the Terran placed his headphones onto his head, he was teleported into another world and all focus was sucked out of him.

At first Skadi thought it was funny and dare she say adorable as the boy would just dance around, singing to her as he did. It made her feel special and gave her solace in their friendship because she knew he never acted this way around the women he picked up. But the older they got, more difficult jobs Yondu gave; meaning the consequences were higher when he wasn't paying attention. Granted, most of their jobs paid off in the end but not without a few bumps in the road first. Those bumps being her having to think quickly and get them out of danger due to the Terran's mouth or whatever.

Skadi let herself ponder about her friend and the way they operated together up until she was forced to stop herself. With her icy blue eyes narrowed, she halted her movements, standing slightly behind her friend. She furrowed her eyebrows downwards, looking questioningly at the back of his head.

"Quill?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

She frowned when he didn't even glance at her direction or give any form of response. Even with his space helmet on she knew he could still hear her. Not one to be ignored, the girl repeated herself only louder and reached out a cold, pale hand to touch his shoulder.

"Peter." She said firmly. "Why are you stopping? We're almost there."

This time he looked back at her and though she couldn't see his facial expression she already knew that he was smirking behind the mask. She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips, letting out a groan. Pushing past the Terran, she heard the familiar sound of his helmet disbursing. Skadi knew that Peter was scoffing at her from behind, but she simply rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She let herself glance around the large cavern they wound up in. It was dimly lit by the moonlight that had been creeping in from the partings of the roof of the cavern. It smelt like the swamps that had been nearby her home back when she was with her slavers as a child. Skadi tried to ignore the memories it brought back. Letting out a deep breathe, she pushed forward. Luckily for her, her attention was brought elsewhere. It was as if Peter was a mind reader and the all too familiar tune could be heard faintly behind her.

Stealing a thankful glance behind her, she couldn't help but lighten up. She let herself watch Peter begin his absurd 'dancing' skills. No matter how many time he would try to convince her that he would be considered an excellent dancer back on Terra, Skadi would not believe him. She knew Quill was just flaring his arms and legs and hips around. One of the few memories of her past had been of her at some sort of ball and that was what real dancing looked like. If what Quill was doing was consider excellent on Terra, well, Skadi didn't want to see what a bad Terran dancer looked like.

Peter's eyes locked onto Skadi's, smirking at the fact that her attention was on him. He knew that the blonde haired alien liked to act that she was all business and serious all the time but he knew deep down that it was just her way of getting over her nerves. Sure, she was in fact a little too uptight for Peter's likings sometimes but then again Peter acted too much like, well, himself for her likings sometimes too. But it drove him crazy whenever she got herself stressed out so quickly over the smallest things. It was moments like this when she started to let her guard down where he'd try to push her buttons and get her to let loose.

He watched her stand there, trying her hardest to not look amused by this dancing. She thought he hadn't noticed her chuckle, but he did. He knew he had an in. He shimmied over to her, swaying his hips to the beat. Beginning to loose himself in the song, he let himself jump into a puddle, splashing her in the process. Her smile dropped as her expression changed to glare at him. He smoothly averted his eyes to the ground, playing if off as not a big deal.  _Maybe that wasn't the smartest way to start_ , he figured.

Skadi attempted to shake off her now wet combat boots. She scowled after the Terran, watching him dance away from her in retreat.  _Coward,_  she thought before relaxing a little when an idea popped into her head, "Alright, two can play at this game, Quill." She muttered to herself.

Closing her eyes, she felt the ground beneath her disappear. Reopening her eyes, she seemed a little bit taller but it was just from the fact that her feet hovered a few inches off the ground. Grinning widely, she pushed her body towards Peter, flying through the air at a decent speed. She let herself fly past him all the while letting her right hand clench into a fist. She saluted him with the other before unclenching the other, revealing a snowball. Peter's smirk turn to a look of regret, knowing what was coming next. Skadi playfully threw the snow at him, grinning proudly at the sound of it smacking him in the face.

Speeding up, she could hear him laugh after her, ready for the challenge. Peter launched himself in the air with his rocket boots, in rush to get payback. The two race through the rest of the cavern, Skadi continuing to throw snowballs at him, while Peter cursed light heartily after her. Peter was still slightly swaying and singing along to the music, stopping halfway through their battle with each other to sing to a skeleton much to Skadi's disgust.

Skadi had landed her feet, gracefully turning around to face Peter when they reached the end of the cavern and were stopped by a towering stone door. He landed a few seconds after her, dancing his way over to close the distance. Skadi stood endearingly waging her index finger at the Terran.

"Beat ya'."

"By two seconds, please." Peter scoffed, slowly taking his headphones off. He then looked at her almost seriously, "So you done with being Oscar the Grouch now?"

"Who?" Skadi gave him a look of confusion, unsure if she should take offense or not.

Peter shook his head, sulking that she never understood his references. Usually he'd go into a long and in unnecessary detail too explain whatever he had been talking about but recently stopped. Skadi never fully understood earthly things. She would often unintentionally insult Peter's stories or get offended by his references.

Peter sighed, scratching his head and simply shrugged it off, stating that it was nothing important. Skadi nodded, not pushing it any further and instead grew serious knowing that their prize was now just behind the door. Peter excused himself and cut in front of her, getting to work on picking the door's lock, humming along to his music while doing so.

"You couldn't have picked another song." Skadi sighed, motioning to the headphones that lay around his neck. "You know I can't stand it."

Peter paused, turning around to look at her in utter disgust. "Whaaaat?!" he dragged out, making her roll her eyes. "This song is a classic. Come and Get Your Love? Really? You have issues lady." Peter sneered before going back to work.

"It's just so… I don't know. I'm sick of it. I've heard it at least a million times since I met you. I don't understand how you don't grow tired of it." Skadi blew a stray hair out of her face, her ears perking when she heard a click.

Peter had cracked the lock and the door opened slowly with a loud creek. Skadi peered around him to get a peek inside. Peter gave her a soft look before shutting off the player, turning his neck so he could see her face fully.

"There. Happy it's off."

"Very. Now let's get that thing and get the hell of this planet. It smells gross and I don't like it in here."

"Awe, is little frosty scared?" He snickered.

The alien glared up at him, gripping his muscle arm tightly, letting her finger tips drop down to freezing temperatures. Peter yelped, ripping his arm away from her, rubbing his arm harshly in attempt to get rid of the cold. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I've told you not to call me that. I'm not scared, I said it smells disgusting and I want to go home."

Peter mumbled insults under his breath but made sure it was low enough for her not to hear. He shook his head as he took out a little small metallic ball from his knapsack. Giving it a good shake, it lit up, illuminating the room. Eager to get this over with, they both began to walk closer to the case.

Instantly they were both in work mode, assuming their normal positions. Skadi took out her own little gadget for her side bag. She placed the little triangular magnet near the bottom of the case before going to stand close to Peter. The pair watched as the orb that was inside the case began to move. Skadi looked at Peter guiltily for beforehand.

"Look I'm sorry. You just pissed me off and you know how I get sometimes. I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet.

Peter lowered his gaze to her, "Nah, its fine. I'm sorry too. I can't help but push your buttons. We're…cool..." He chuckled, elbowing her in the ribs. "Get it cool cause your pow-,"

"You're freaking hilarious Peter." Skadi rolled her eyes, bending down to grab the orb when it clicked into place on the magnet.

"Awe, come on, I know you think I'm 'freaking' hilarious." He mocked her accent. He picked the orb out of her hands to place it in the empty space in his knapsack. Skadi grinned at him, happy that for once their mission when smoothly. Maybe he wasn't so distracting after all. Peter noticed her staring at him, raising his eyebrow at her and moving his hand to give her a high five. The pair shared a quick high five to celebrate a mission complete before turning around, ready to head back to their ship.

"Drop it!"


	2. Don't You Feel Right, Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! Special thanks to LexaIsMyCommander for bookmarking, along with SpaceSnailSam for bookmarking and also leaving a kudos and also the guest who did too :) 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter like the previous!

 

* * *

 

“Drop it!”

            The pair both jumped, startled by the sudden voice. In front of them were men holding giant guns pointed directly at them. Both Ravagers were confused as to how they managed to sneak up on the both of them so easily. The pair gave each other panicked looks.

            “Uh, hey,” Peter attempted but was cut off before he could start.

            “I said drop it now!” the dark skinned cyborg shouted again, ordering his two comrades to surround the two.          

            Skadi’s blood ran cold and the hairs on her neck rose. Of course they couldn’t have one mission that ran smoothly. Her icy blue eyes locked onto the two men who were quickly surrounding them, one had his gun on Peter while the other had one on her. Her eyes flickered back to their leader. A cold sweat began to form on her lower back as she studied the dark skinned man. His visible cybernetic enhancements were impressively intimating. His eyes were cold and his stance firm. His eyes were trained on every inch they moved, every breath of air they took. There was no way she could get Peter and herself out of here without an issue.

            “Alright man, cool it. It’s fine!” Peter carelessly dropped the orb as a gun was shoved excessively into his shoulder. “Wow, no problem at all man.”

            Skadi let her focus shift to Peter, anxiously watching the orb fall to the ground, rolling to a stop in front of their current captor. Peter caught her glance, giving her a wink, sensing her panic rising. She knew that he only meant to comfort her, to tell her they’d be okay. He knew that her anxiety had to be going crazy and must be ticking like a bomb waiting to explode. He turned his attention back to the cyborg, determined to get them out of this.

            “How do you know about this?” he demanded picking up the orb, shoving his hand towards the two.

            Skadi went to speak, knowing anything out of Peter’s mouth would come out like word vomit and only turn the situation into even more of a mess. As she began to speak though, Peter cut her off, attempting to get them out of this himself.

            “Look we don’t know what it is. We’re just Junkers, we were just checking things out-,”

            “You’re not Junkers. You’re wearing Ravager garb.” The man aggressively snapped, signaling his men to edge in closer.

            “It’s just an-,”

            “How? These are just clothes. We’re  Junkers!” this time Skadi caught Peter off. She wouldn’t allow them to be harmed, or worse because Peter couldn’t talk himself out of a bad date, let alone this.

            The alien next to her shoved his gun at her, digging it into her back. She shut up from the force and shock. The force caused her to stumble forward a few steps. Peter angrily looked at her, knowing what she was doing. He knew that she always wanted to do all of the talking and truthfully he knew that he should let her, but his ego was something he couldn’t control and he wouldn’t let her take the lead.

            “I’d back off Ninja Turtle!” he warned, looking at the alien who had his gun pressed into her back.

            The cyborg was growing tired of the pair, willing for them to silence and give him the answers he needed. He didn’t have patience and wouldn’t be playing any games the two were setting him up to play. He was a warrior and had a job to do. “What are your names?” he demanded.

            “Skadi Hunt.”

            “Peter Quill!”

            “Now move!” the cyborg motioned for his guard to detain the two and usher them out of the cavern.

            Not yet thinking of a way out of this Skadi allowed herself to be grabbed and nearly dragged out of the room. Peter looked at her in anger, he was not letting them leave with these people.

            “NO! Why? You have the orb we’re good!” Peter baffled, refusing to walk.

            Skadi shot him a look as soon as the words left his mouth. She knew that if she used her powers she wouldn’t be quick enough to get all three  at once. She could attempt to freeze them solid but that took time and time was something they didn’t have. Skadi was afraid to move an inch without the guards seeing it as threatening and shooting both of them. The guard holding onto Peter had been studying their glances to each other, waiting to catch them sending a signal to each other to fight back. He would jump into action before the ice could leave her fingertips.

            Peter’s refusal to comply looked like nothing but a distraction. Giving away any plan either could form before they even though it up. His constant glances over to her to make sure she was unharmed and still calm looked like he was silently trying to feed her a plan. His nonstop questioning came off as if he was stalling for time. Though, Peter was not the only one to blame for the alien watching them suspiciously. Her deep breaths and rapidly glancing eyes was a red flag to trouble. Granted, it was just her trying to prevent the oncoming panic attack that was lurking through her veins but it could easily be interpreted into something else entirely.

            “Ronan may have questions for you.” The cyborg spoke to Peter before turning back around for them to be taken away to whoever this Ronan was.

            Skadi tried to give Peter a subtle look, telling him to shut the hell up but the Terran just gave her another bewildered look before opening his mouth again, “Hey wait! There’s another name you might know me by.”

            Skadi could have literally died at that moment. No, he was not going to go there. He had to have some will to live left in him. Was he just trying to get them killed? Was he finally sick of her annoying habits and this was his way of getting rid of her? Skadi gave him a warning glare, her eyes glowing a soft shade of white.

            “Peter…Don’t you dare.” She hissed coldly, her breathe shown as she let the words slip back her tongue. The cyborg and is companions turned their attention to Peter, awaiting for this other name as if he was about to tell them he was a prince of some planet or something. Skadi could only pray that Peter would not say what she inevitably knew he was going to say.

            “Star-Lord.”

            “Who?” the cyborg looked generally confused.

            Disappointed, yet not surprised that no one heard of his name by now, Peter repeated himself, this time sound how he felt. “Star-Lord man, Legendary outlaw…” Awkward silence entered the room as their captors looked between each other, seeing if any knew of Star-Lord. Skadi stood looking down at Peter, shaking her head as he continued, “Guys, come on. You heard of me?”

            “Enough! Move!” The cyborg bellowed, causing both Ravagers to jump. He had his gun pointed at Star-Lord, ready to fire.

            “Fuck this.” Skadi groaned, snapping her head up. Her eyes were glossed over with a white light, the tips of her fingers becoming frost bitten. Quickly she shifted her eyes towards the two guards, hoping Peter would have her back. She raised her hands gracefully, releasing all the built up anxiety and annoyance. Ice shot out at the two guards, slowly incasing them in a thick sheet of ice. The cyborg quickly switched his aim from Peter to Skadi when Peter jumped in action to protect his friend. He swiftly reached for his guns, shooting hurriedly at the cyborg, knocking him to the ground with a loud grunt.

            With all three enemies down, the pair looked at each other with mixed emotions. Relief, irritation, annoyance were the obvious but Skadi still felt apologetic for reacting the way she did. But she knew they already apologized to each other and now was not the time to feel guilty. “Get the orb, we need to leave now.” She told Peter, walking up to the two guards to make sure they were nice and frozen.

            Peter did as he was told but not without some sort of rebuttal, “You’re not the boss of me.”

            Skadi shot him a maddened look, gasping when hearing the cyborg groan. Skadi halted from giving the Terran an earful as their eyes averted towards the man. He was slowly standing using his gun to push himself up. Mentally and now physically exhausted from this expatiation, Skadi attempted to raise her hand to summon a wall of ice to protect them and separate them from him. Sensing that she wasn’t prepared, Peter shoved her to the ground just as the cyborg shot at them. 

            Skadi let out a huff when her body hit the floor. Dust cleared as the wall behind where they had been standing moments ago now had a giant gaping hole. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath, Peter was already thinking ahead. Holding onto her tightly with one arm, he hit the rockets on his boots, shooting them out from the hole. Skadi let out a scream of shock, gripping onto Peter’s shoulders as they tumbled to a rough stop a couple miles away from the cavern.  When their bodies finally stopped being thrown, the only sounds that could be heard from the pair were moans of pain.

            “You really couldn’t have given me a warning?” Skadi winced, holding her head. She could feel all the cuts from their escape start to bleed. She could already feel the bruises begin to appear on her body. She glared up at Peter for the hundredth time that day. Peter didn’t give her a second look, more concerned with getting them off the planet. He roughly picked her up by her arm, shoving her in front of him and into a run. Skadi bit her tongue, her steadily increasing heart rate was more concerning to her than barking back at Peter.

            They rounded a corner, heading up a hill where their ship was parked. Skadi let out a gasp the moment they saw more men standing near their ship waiting for them. She jumped into the air to avoid the incoming lasers that were now being shot at them. Luckily Peter’s reaction time was better than hers, as he had already thrown one of his gadgets at them. It was similar to the magnet they had used before, except this one worked on people.

            Now having a clear path to the ship and to safety, both made their way promptly. Skadi flew ahead over Peter, sparing a look back. Her eyes widened as she saw the cyborg had already closed the distance between them. He was nearing on Peter and the Terran had no clue. Using what was left of her energy she used her powers create a coating of ice beneath the cyborg, causing him to slip and slide into one of the boulders that littered the ground.

            Peter used this opportunity to fly into the air, using his tablet to open the cockpit window so he could get inside. He landed bumpily, his body smacking against the pilot seat. He let out a groan, pain shooting through his already sore body. Skadi landed easily next to him as he scrambled to get into the seat. Skadi closed the window, moving to see where their attackers where. She let out a yelp as they were readying some short of heavy duty weapon, aiming it directly at them.

            “Peter! We need to go now!” she whipped her head back at him, panic written all over her face.

            “You’ve already told me that!” Peter shouted, preparing the engines but spared a quick glance back at her.

             He worriedly looked at her face then out the window, just in time to see the weapon being fired. In a second, Peter jerked the controls backwards, jolting the ship up to avoid being hit. He let out a loud laugh of triumph when he soared away without one hit. Skadi let out a sigh of relief, letting her shoulders fall forward as she was able to finally relax. Peter turned to face her still laughing, but was cut off when the ship lurched upwards after being hit by one of the water geysers the inhabited the planet.

            The force tossed the two around the ship, throwing Peter from his seat and Skadi towards the back of the cockpit. Skadi screamed out to the Terran by last name, not knowing how else to handle the situation. She gripped onto one of the walls paneling’s, attempting to not be thrown around any longer. She stared pleadingly after Peter as he climbed up towards the controls. Her stomach turned as the ship made its plummet to the ground. Bracing herself for impact she closed her eyes tightly, only to be tossed back around as Peter managed to gain control of the ship. They stopped last minute from crashing into the ground.

            Both friends took a seat across from each other, catching their breaths, and holding onto sore body parts. They both looked up at each other, silently looking over the other for any life threatening injuries. Peter gave her a lopsided smile, his eyes soft. Still trying to catch her breath, Skadi smiled back at him, pushing her bangs out of her eyes and let out a chuckle. She opened her mouth to apologize again and say they should get moving but was cut off by another, unfamiliar voice.

            “Peter?”

            Both Ravagers jumped out of their skin, not knowing they weren’t alone. Skadi stood up, ready to fight but calmed herself when she realized who it was. Climbing up into the cockpit was the pink skinned, brown haired girl Skadi remembered seeing last night at a bar in Xandar the two had gone to. She immediately turned her gaze to Peter, fury evident on her face. She bit her lip, expecting Peter to explain why this girl was on their ship.

            “What happened?” The girl asked him, eyeing Skadi also for an answer.

            “Yes, Peter, I’d love an explanation too.” The blonde crossed her arms tightly across her chest, popping her hip to the side awaiting for Peter to get rid of his dazed expression and speak.

            “Um, hey, erm..,” Peter stammered looking between both girls. Skadi’s fury only grew when it was apparent that Peter not only forgot her name but that she was her entirely.

            The pink skinned Xandarian figured this out also and a hurt expression took over her face. Skadi almost felt sorry for the girl but didn’t in the end because she should have known what kind of guy she was hooking up with the moment she saw his Ravager clothes.

            “Beret..” she said sadly.

            “Beret!” Peter repeated, as he suddenly remembered. “Look, I’m gonna be real honest, I forgot you were here…” Beret gave him a heartbroken expression. Peter looked away from her, turning to Skadi, wincing when he saw her face. The lady ravager moved from her spot across from him, stomping towards the front of the cockpit, ignoring his verbal apology. “I forgot she was here.”


	3. Baby, Please, Go All The Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo super quick update lol. This won't be a habit but I already had it written out and couldn't wait to post it so I just posted it now.

* * *

 

Inside their ship, the Milano, Skadi stood in their little kitchen area, making a snack for herself. She hadn't yet spoken to either Peter or Beret since leaving the planet. After discovering their temporary cabin mate, Skadi quietly put in the coordinates for Xandar and then retreated to her small room in the way back of the ship.

She didn't want to see or hear Peter and his excuses and how he had broken their one rule: no late night visitors were allowed on their ship, especially forgetting that they were there and having them while they were off on a job.

Even back when they lived on their old ship with the other Ravagers, their captain, Yondu made it very clear, no one was to bring women, or in Skadi's case, men, back to his ship. It was a thing of respect but more of a liability thing. In their line of work anything could happen and having a civilian around could cause them more trouble than Ravagers usually cared to get into.

She intended to stay in her room until they reached Xandar, but her stomach begged for food and her secret stash of snacks had ran out and needed restocking. She ignored Peter's advances to talk to her when she exited her room and entered the common area. Beret sat at the table nursing a cup in her hand. The girl tried to give Skadi a smile but she briskly ignored it and kept walking to the kitchen. Skadi shook her head when her favorite song off of Peter's tape began to play. She heard his footsteps trail behind her, stopping when he was a few inches behind her.

"You can play this all day long and I'm still going to be mad at you Peter." She said light heartedly as she finished making her sandwich.

"You love the Raspberries though." Peter almost sounded like he was whining.

"My love of the Raspberries doesn't change the fact that you're a dick." She turned around, biting into her meal using her other hand to point the knife she used to cut it at him.

"Easy there killer." He raised his hand in surrender. "Look I'm sorry-," he paused, surprised as she gave him the other half. He grinned cockily and took a bite before speaking again. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't have enough cash for a hotel room and you wouldn't lend me any."

"Yeah, because I needed money for a hotel room." He grimaced at her response.

"Really? With who? That yellow dude who bought you a drink? Or the guy who wouldn't stop following you around like a lost puppy? You can do better than those two bozos" Peter stomped his foot, clearly irritated.

"Why do you care? What I do in my private time is none of your concern. I don't care about who you fuck unless you bring them here. " Skadi snapped, taking his sandwich out of his mouth. "I can't believe you brought her here. All the way here! What if we didn't make it out of there? Huh? What if that crazy cyborg dude managed to get us and she was stuck there or taken also. That's so irresponsible of you Peter." She scolded him as he ripped his sandwich back from her.

"Well, we eeedefed op bing feni." Peter responded with his mouth full.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. God I'm like your mother." Skadi groaned, throwing her hands up in the air, walking towards the common area to watch the tv that was playing in the background.

Peter swallowed, following after her. "I said, we ended up being fine and we'll stay fine because it's not like Yondu will find us, we'll get to Xandar sell the orb and get to the next solar system. He'll never find us." Peter spoke.

Skadi gave him a not so impressed look, ears perking when their tablet alerted them that they had an incoming call. Talk about timing. Both friends looked at each other like little children getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Neither moved to answer it, both trying to pretend that the ringing wasn't actually there.

"Peter you have call." Beret broke the silence, going ahead and hitting the accept button.

"What are you doing?!" Skadi shouted, causing the other girl to flinch.

"Fuck no." Peter cursed, turning around to face the main screen that now projected Yondu's angry blue face.

"Hunt. Quill." His voice added another layer of tension throughout the room. Both Ravagers held their breath waiting to see who had the nerve to speak first.

"Hey Yondu." Peter stammered out, trying to sound cool. Normally Skadi would have chuckled at this but he was the brave one to speak first.

"So I'm here on Morag. And I'm just a little confused. Why am I not seeing either of you here? And why is that when we went to go get the orb it was missing." Yondu scratched the scuffle on his chin, hiding the anger behind a fake voice of confusion.

Peter turned to look at the two girls. He bit his tongue, trying to think of what to say. He knew Yondu would be furious when he found out what they were doing. They had planned their leave from Yondu's crew for months now. They thought they had thought everything through. They were just going to wait for a big deal, get to the job before Yondu and get the cash and head to the furthest galaxy and start a new life.

It wasn't that Skadi wasn't grateful for what Yondu had done for her all those years ago. She was forever grateful. She didn't want to think about where she would be now if it hadn't been for him saving her. But a life as a thief wasn't one she wanted. She didn't want to live in constant fear of getting caught or taken captive again. She still had nightmares of her past. Skadi never admitted her want to leave until Peter had brought it up to her. The girl was beyond happy when he wanted her to go with him and that he had told her of his plans. She wasn't going to let them get caught by Yondu. If he found out what they were doing he'd probably kill them.

"Maybe someone beat us to it." Skadi said innocently as could.

Finding courage to lie to the blue captain, Skadi leaned back in her seat casually. Her face was serious and her body was relaxed. If Peter wasn't there with her when they took the orb he could've believed her. But Yondu wasn't stupid, he eyed the girl harshly inspecting her.

"Me and Peter went to Xandar, we were just heading to you now." Skadi continued.

Peter looked at her in shock. He knew that Yondu was always a little bit more lenient with her than himself. He was kind of proud of Skadi's sudden bravery and wish he could high five her at that moment. Instead he turned back to the screen, nodding along with Skadi.

Yondu looked at Peter. His composer was nowhere near the blonde's. Yondu laughed to himself. These two kids couldn't pull one over him if he was wearing a blindfold. Skadi was never calm when innocent. She would get nervous and stutter, not wanting to get in trouble for something she hadn't done. Peter would be the calm one because he hadn't done nothing so what did he have to be guilty about.

"Don't you dare lie to me girly, I know you better than that." Yondu pointed a finger at her. "Now you're goanna tell me where you are now or else I swear you two are goanna be in a whole lot of hurt, is that understood?"

Peter gulped, his throat suddenly dry. "We have it. She's just being funny. We wanted to save you the hassle, we were already nearby." He spoke quickly, yet smoothly.

"Uh-Huh," Yondu rolled his eyes. "Well where you at now, boy." He focused on Peter, knowing that since Skadi was caught lying she'd be a stuttering mess.

"Well Yondu, I feel kind of bad about this but I'm not going to tell you that." Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

Skadi stood up, deciding to go to the cockpit. She wanted to get to Xandar as fast as she could. She didn't care if she had to break every speed limit the Nova Core tried to enforce in the galaxy, they needed to beat Yondu to Xandar. She paused as she got to the ladder when Yondu and Peter started yelling at each other.

"I slaved putting this deal-,"

"Really? You slaved? You made a few calls,"

"You dare not rip me off. We're Ravagers, we don't do that to each other. When I picked you two up, I didn't have to keep you, you know that? How many Ravager captains have you heard of who take kids in? I could've sent you both on your own or let the crew eat you! How long do you think you'd survive up here alone that young Quill? Huh? A young Terrain like yourself? Skadi are you wishing you were back we I found you? You wanna go back there little girl?I can have that arranged. I know you're still listening-,"

Skadi gripped the railing tightly, turning where she touched to ice. Her throat felt tight, taking in Yondu's words quickly. She hated when he was like this. It was a reason why she wanted to leave. He loved to throw her past in her face whenever she disobeyed him or to get her to do something. She bit back tears as his voice suddenly was cut off. Skadi shut up to look back in the common area.

Peter had heard enough. He hung up on Yondu. He turned to Beret, telling her to get ready because they'd be landing soon. He headed to Skadi, determined to get them to Xandar. He stopped when he was right on her side. He motioned towards the railing where she had froze.

"You know that's a safety hazard." He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, we got an orb to sell." He said as he climbed past her. She stated up after him, letting a smile escape from her lips.

 


	4. Don't Ever Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone whose been reading this! I'm so excited that people have been reading, leaving kudos, etc, etc lol. Continue letting me know what you think and I hope you guys like this next chapter.

* * *

 

Skadi loved Xandar. She loved how bright it was from its scenery to its citizens. There were some planets she'd been on during her time as a Ravager that were some of the most depressing and deprived places she ever could have imagined. Places like Xandar were a breath of fresh air. As much as she loved being alone on the Milano with Peter, it was nice to be able to stand on land and look up at the sun.

Though this visit to Xandar didn't give her the same consolation. She couldn't sit down and relax and have a good time. She watched impatiently as Peter tried to say goodbye to Beret. Skadi bit her nails at the pair. The pink skinned girl kept going to grab for Peter's hands. Did she not hear the conversation that she had been at fault for starting back on the ship with Yondu? Was she that stupid? They didn't have time for this. Peter really couldn't talk himself out of a bad date to save his life.

Skadi marched over to them, prying Peter out of the girls grasp, "Look, you seem like a…um, decent girl but you aren't getting it. He isn't coming back for you so stop trying. Stop hooking up with sleazy men in shady bars and you'll have a better chance to find your prince charming. But for now we need to go so goodbye." Skadi dragged Peter away from the now near tears girl, giving her a salute as she turned away. "God Peter, you really need to work on your shit. We don't have time for you trying to charm your way out of that. What would you do if I wasn't here?" Skadi let go of his arm, keeping her speed quick. She could see the buyers shop up ahead. 

"I would've gotten rid of her eventually." Peter scoffed, straightening out his jacket in attempt to seem manly. Skadi chuckled at him.

The pair quickly made their way to their buyers shop, pausing at the door. Skadi noticed a green woman who was resting against the shop's wall, eating something that looked amazing. Skadi turned to Peter with big eyes. "Can we please get food after this before we head out? I'm starving and I'm sick of sandwiches."

"I thought we were in a rush." He teased, poking her side with his elbow.

"We can get it to go…" she trailed off as he opened the door for them. "Please let me do the talking. I don't want another Morag."

"Oh please because you handled that so much better." Peter mumbled, looking as if he was admiring her as she walked over to the Broker in the back of the sleek shop. Carelessly he took out the orb allowing himself to be quit as the broker greeted her. For the sake of sparing in argument he let her do the talking. For now anyways.

"Broker." Skadi smiled, transforming into a charming, sweet girl. "We have the orb that you commissioned." 

She motioned for Peter, having him hand over the orb, glad to be rid of the thing. It clanked when Peter placed it on the Broker's work desk. Skadi turned her attention back to the Broker, smiling even wider, making Peter stare at her. He wasn't used to this side of her. He knew it was just an act though. Yondu had made sure to train the one girl on his crew in the art of seduction and persuasion.

"Ah, I see." The Broker smiled back, accepting her allure. "Thank you very much Miss Hunt. I've had my eye on this for quite some time now, you see. I appreciate your work very much. I haven't been able to find anyone who's wanted to go to the trouble to fetch it until Yondu accepted. Speaking of which I thought he said he was the one coming. Not that I don't enjoy your company Miss Hunt, because I do." The Broker spoke eagerly, content that his prize was now in his hands. He glanced at Skadi gratefully, glancing over Peter as if he hadn't done anything to help retrieve the orb.

Over the years of selling to the Broker, Peter and he hadn't had the steadiest business relationship. It started years before Skadi had even boarded the Ravager ship when Peter was barely a teenager. Yondu had brought him along for his first experience in selling stolen goods. It was his first glimpse at being a Ravager. Peter having been still new to life in space and hadn't fully gained what he would call 'skill'. He had been a very awkward and a clumsy boy. He was studying the contents of the glass casings while Yondu and his first mate at the time were conversing with the Broker.

Peter eyed a creature being held behind glass in amazement. It wasn't until Peter discovered that the creature didn't like to be gawked at that any hope of having any decent working relationship with the Broker went out the window. The creature jumped at Peter, who forgetting that it was contained stumbled backwards with a shriek, crashing into a nearby display. Peter had described it to Skadi as if it went down like a domino, crashing into the next display, then the next. Skadi couldn't help but laugh at first, imaging a young Peter Quill innocently standing in front of the mess he created and the angry face Yondu must've had. Though, when Peter went on to say that that was what caused Yondu to give him his first beating did Skadi grow to feel bad for the Terran.

The Broker never forgot his first meeting with the boy, who in over the years of coming into this shop had not mature one bit in his opinion. That hadn't been the first time Peter broke something of his while with Yondu. He didn't like the Terran; he didn't like him one bit. Skadi on the other hand was a different story entirely. She had been so polite for a Ravager upon her first visit with him. She said please, and thank you and most importantly keep her hands to herself the entire time she'd stay in his shop. Even to this day she had not once made any indication of making a mess in his shop. The Broker knew that Yondu trained her to be sweet and somewhat flirtatious when making a deal, knowing that her innocent eye batting and soft smile would nearly always turn the deal to the Ravager's favor. But the Broker still thought it was always a treat whenever he saw her strutting into his business. He would take dealing with her over any of the other Ravagers any day.

"Yondu wanted to be here but he had other business to attend to unfortunately. So I offered to come because it's been a while." Skadi relaxed, letting her hands rest in her jacket's pockets. Her stomach growled causing her to wince. "Sorry, we haven't' gotten to eat yet since getting the orb." She blushed.

"It's quite alright dear. Allow me to get your units so you can get out of here and get something to eat." The other alien smiled at her, reaching towards the drawer of his desk. He began counting out the units to hand to them. "May I suggest the bistro just two blocks from here? They're quite lovely and have a gorgeous dining area outside and it is a beautiful day today. Though, I would suggest changing Mr. Quill, you're looking a little ruggish today." The Broker eyed Peter distastefully.

Skadi shot Peter a look silently begging him to ignore the man's jab. But Peter eyed the man back, jerking one of his eyebrows up in offence. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't almost just die getting you this." Peter spat out, nodding his head to the orb. He angrily placed his hands on his hips.

"An occupational hazard I presume, with your  _line_  of work." The four eyebrowed alien glared back at the Ravager before shooting Skadi an apologetic smile.

She shook her head annoyed at the pair. She should've made Peter stay outside she thought to herself as Peter continued. "Without our  _line_  of work you wouldn't even have this. What happened to the appreciation you felt towards us for getting you this? Or was that just towards her?" Peter mimicked, or well attempted to mimic the Broker's posh attitude.

"Peter stop. I'm sorry Broker, can we just continue with the transaction." Skadi hushed Peter, pleading with the Broker to hurry up.

"I would like nothing more, Miss Hunt." The Broker wanted nothing more than to get the pair of Ravagers out of his shop at this point. His growing headache forced him to count all the units faster, placing them on the counter quickly and harshly.

"Oh please. She wasn't the only who got you that orb, we both almost died. We got stopped by some strange half robot dude working for some weirdo named Ronan-."

"Ronan?" The Broker stopped counting feeling all the blood in his body run cold. Skadi eyed him suspiciously wondering why the man looked as if he just saw a ghost. He swiftly shoved the units back into his drawer, locking it. He grabbed the orb before shoving it into Peter's chest not caring if he grabbed it. The Broker could feel the hair on his head stand up at the thought of Ronan being interested in the orb that he was about to keep on his shop. "I'm very sorry but you two need to leave. I will not complete this transaction."

"What? Why? What happened? Hey!" Skadi gasped as the man grabbed her and Peter by their arms', practically dragging them out of the shop.

"If Ronan is interested in this then I will not buy it. I am sorry, I truly am." The Broker pushed Peter out of his way as the Terran pulled himself out of his grasp before standing in front of him.

"Who's Ronan?" Peter asked, looking down at the shorter man.

"A Kree fanatic who's outraged by the Nova Corps' peace treaty with the Kree. Ronan will not stop until Xandarian culture, my culture, is burnt to the core!" Skadi and Peter struggled, trying to stay in one spot to talk this out with the Broker. But their protests went unheard as he basically shoved them into the front door. "He's someone I don't want to deal with coming into my shop!"

"Broker! What about us? We had deal bro!" Peter shouted as the shop keeper pushed them out the door, shutting and locking it in their face. "Damn it." Peter rubbed his chin angrily as Skadi punched the door out of frustration.

"Damn it? Damn you, Peter! Why couldn't you just shut up?" Skadi shouted, not caring that she had peaked the interest of the green girl from earlier, who was still hanging outside of the shop.

"I fail to see how this is my fault!" Peter shouted right back. He was sick and tired of this already. He was sick and tired of fighting with her, with her lashing out at him for everything. He cared about her so much. She was the only person he considered family in the galaxy but he wasn't going to take her verbal abuse anymore.

"You fail to see? Of course you fail to see because you can never see past your ego!" Skadi pushed him hard, before punching him in his chest. "What the hell Peter! You couldn't just ignore him! He always does this to you. He always insults you because he's a bitter old grumpy man who only smiles when I bat my eyelashes at him. Why can't you ignore it? The precious Star-Lord can't even keep his mouth shut for two whole fucking seconds and let me handle it!" Skadi cried out at him, her hands gripping onto his shirt.

He ripped her hands off of him, shoving her backwards. "Like you're any better than him. Do you know how much you've bashed me in the last 24 hours alone? I'm sorry if I can't keep my mouth shut but there's only so much I can take. Just because you can't control yourself and your  _feelings_ doesn't give you the right to lash out at me about everything. I'm not the only one who fucks up. How many times have you frozen during a job and I've had to bail you out? How many times have I been there for you and jumped in when you can't handle yourself in a fight? Get over yourself because you're not perfect either sweetheart."

Skadi was taken aback by his outburst. She thought back on the last couple of hours. She had already admitted to herself after Morag that she had been out of line but Peter pushed her too it, right? Or maybe she did overreact. Was she really that bad? She did always feel like she was annoying but whenever she brought it up to Peter he would reassure her she wasn't and that she just overplayed everything in her head when there was no reason too. How long could she go and blame her past for her actions in the present. Peter had always been there for her and she treated him like garbage half the time. She looked at her feet in self-loathing. She bit her lip hardly, trying to make herself not cry but she could feel it coming.

"But, Peter, what the hell are we gonna do now? Yondu will be here in a matter of hours and we have no money to fuel up and get out of here. We have nowhere to go. We don't have enough fuel to make it to another planet." Skadi couldn't help but let a few tears fall, choking at her words. They were stuck here and Yondu would find them and kill them.

"Fighting and putting the blame on the other isn't going to help us here Skadi. I know it's hard for you but stop freaking out. You need to stop with this already. You're stressing yourself out and you can't function when your like this." He laughed lightly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Why are you still friends with me?" her voice was weak and muffled, having mushed her face into his shirt.

"I ask myself that every day- Ow!" Peter let go of her when she bite him. "Again with hurting me. What did I just talk about?" He rubbed his chest, looking at her with a lopsided grin. "Okay now if you're done with being an emotional roller-coaster, let's think of a plan."

"Roller-coaster?" Skadi chuckled, whipping the tears from her eyes. "You know what never mind. I'm don't wanna know. Real talk now, where can we sell this thing? The Broker was like the only dude here who would buy this. I don't even know what this is so I don't even know how to pitch it to someone."

"We could probably find a buyer if we go to the black market. Yondu told me where there was one on Xandar. We won't get as much as we would've with the Broker but it'll get us enough to fuel up and get to the next planet or two." Peter explained, gripping the orb tightly in his hand.

"I know a buyer." A voice intruded their conversation. Both Ravagers turned to face the green woman as she walked up to them. "Couldn't help but overhear your little dispute and learn about your predicament." She sauntered up to Peter her eyes never leaving his as if she was enchanting him.

"Really now?" Peter gave her a flirty look, tossing the orb up and down into his hand.

Skadi gaped at him in disbelieve. She would not freak out on him, she would not freak out on him, she repeated like a mantra over and over in her head. Skadi could not just stand there though as Peter consulted with this woman they had never met before so openly about how they needed to sell this orb. Granted they did just have a mini screaming match out in the open about this same thing but to watch Peter talk to this woman as if they had known her for years made Skadi want to yell at the top of her lungs. But she fought the urge, instead she pulled on his sleeve.

"Um Peter, can I talk to you for a second, privately." She cleared her throat ignoring the glare that the green woman shot her.

"What? Skadi she can help us. See, if you stay calm, cool and collect things will work out. Don't start fr-," Peter was cut off by a swift kick to his chest as the orb was ripped out of the air before he could catch it.


	5. Prepare Yourself You Know It's A Must

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was missing for a little bit. I've been a tad bit busy at work and didn't have time to update. To make it up I'll be posting two chapters for you guys.   
> But as always thank you to everyone reading this!! Continuing leaving me your thoughts in the comments below or if you want you can send me a kudos :)

"Um Peter, can I talk to you for a second, privately." She cleared her throat ignoring the glare that the green woman shot her.

"What? Skadi she can help us. See, if you stay calm, cool and collect things will work out. Don't start fr-," Peter was cut off by a swift kick to his chest as the orb was ripped out of the air before he could catch it. Skadi couldn’t believe her eyes as Peter was thrown to the ground from the force of the strangers kick. She looked down at him before quickly reverting her gaze to the woman who was fleeing the scene. A couple of bystanders stopped to watch, curious as to what was happening. Skadi let herself float a couple inches up in the air, her eyes angrily starting to glow.

            “Don’t start what? Don’t freak out? Sorry Peter but I’m about to.” Skadi said before taking off full speed towards the thief. Peter called out after her for her to wait but Skadi couldn’t hear him, drowning everything out due to her rage.

            When Skadi reached the girl, she shot out shards of ice, not caring about hitting the people gathering around them. The girl screamed out in pain as the spikes hit her, some embedding themselves into her skin. This did nothing to stop her, she kept running, pushing past people and the pain. Skadi huffed, charging up her fists once more. It was as if failing at stopping her the first time gave Skadi the extra strength and power quicker than usual between attacks. This time she froze the ground underneath the green woman, causing her to crash and slide into the ground.

            The thief grunted in fury, slowly turning around in attempt to stand up but couldn’t find her footing. The sheet of ice was too thick. Skadi soared to her reaching to grab the orb. The green woman grunted again, before hefting up her legs and kicked Skadi square in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of the alien as she was tossed backwards and landed on the ground with a smack. Peter, who had finally caught up to the duo of girls, ran past her. He quickly looked back to make sure she was okay but didn’t halt his movement. He reached the orb and woman. His body crashed into hers not thinking of the ice. Peter landed on top of her, forcing her back onto her back along with himself. This did not stop her though. She would leave Xandar with this orb. Without getting up she delivered a kick to Peter’s face when he tried sitting himself up. He knocked his head against the pavement, yelping when she continued to punch and kick him while he was down. She straddled him, pressing her foot against his throat preventing him for freeing himself.

            “This wasn’t the plan.” She told her pulling a knife from her boot,

            Skadi sat up just in time to see the girl be tackled off of Peter by a small fury rodent. Her eyes widened at the sight but still let herself stand up. She raced to Peter now that the girl’s attention was elsewhere. She grabbed onto his hand pulling him up from the ground. She was still hovering in the air, allowing herself being able to be eye to eye with him. “You have the orb right?” she asked.

            He nodded looking over to where the rodent was currently climbing all over the green woman while a humanoid tree was failing at throwing a sack over her. “What the hell?” he muttered before the pair of Ravager’s took off, attempting to flee the scene. Skadi looked behind her, making sure that they weren’t being followed. She halted in the air, shielding Peter from a knife being thrown at them. The thief had broken free from the odd pair that had tried capturing her and her attention was back on them.

            Skadi gasped in shock and pain as the knife fixed itself into her arm. Without thinking she tore it out, cursing to herself due to not having anything to stop the bleeding. Peter grabbed her out of the air, pulling her towards him. He hissed when he saw the blood appearing through the sleeve of her jacket.

            “Get to the Milano.” He order trekking them through the crowds of people.

            “But we don’t have enough fuel to escape.” Skadi cried, out of breathe and sweating.

            “I’ll figure it out. Just go I’ll meet you there.” He headed another direction, waving the orb in the air to let the woman know who had it. Skadi hesitated, glancing from Peter to her arm. Cursing out loud she ran towards the direction that they had parked the Milano. 

            She raced to the large parking lot where they left their ship while going to the main area of the city. She ignore the questioning look that the worker in the little toll booth gave her after noticing her disarrayed appearance.  Skadi reached the Milano and rushed inside. She didn’t noticed how light headed she felt until now. She slapped herself, she couldn’t pass out. Not now. The pale skinned girl ran to the common area stopping when she reached the bathroom. Her fingers trembled as she pried their first aid kit off of the shelf hanging on the wall above their toilet.

            In no time she had bandaged herself up while coming up with a plan. It wasn’t perfect, neither the bandaged job nor her plan but it would hopefully be enough for now. She was ninety-five percent sure she needed stitches but she didn’t have time for that. So antiseptic, gauze and a tight wrap would have to do for now. And as for her plan, well, it wasn’t the brightest most thought out plan but it was plan never the less.

            She hurried outside, double checking her surroundings while struggling to hold equipment in her arms. She looked at the ship parked right next to theirs and placed her items down with a huff. Checking again, she found that she was alone and no one was around. With a heavy sigh, she looked up at the ship seeing its fuel filter a few feet up above her. That wasn’t an issue she smirked, bending down she grabbed the long tube she had brought with her before flying up so she was face to face with the filter. Jacking it open with a knife she attached the tube.

            She flew back to the Milano, allowing the rest of the tube to come with her. Doing the same with the Milano’s fuel filter she headed back to the other ship. She felt a pang of guilt when she hit the button on her small gizmo she had stolen from Yondu. She watched as the fuel from the ship began to flow through the tube and giving itself to the fuel tank on her ship. She frowned, not too proud of herself but this was an emergency. She was used to stealing more expansive and priceless things but for some reason this felt more sleazy and wrong.

            After hitting a few more close by ships for fuel, the meter on the screen of her tablet showed that the Milano had a full tank. She cleaned up her equipment before hastily making her way back to the cockpit. As Skadi started the Milano she attempted to call Peter, trying to find out where he was. She had been separated from him for nearly over an hour and she was worried that he hadn’t contacted her yet. She didn’t want to wait around for the other owners of the ships to find out what she had done but she didn’t want to take off without knowing where to get Peter.

            After ten minutes of trying to get in contact with him she let out an angry growl, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. “Peter where the fuck are you? I’m still at the lot, I got us fuel but I need to know where to get you!” She tried one more time, yelling into her coms unit. “Peter!-,” She gapped, dropping the coms when three Nova Core ships surrounded the Milano. “Shit.” She hissed.

            “Shut off your engines and step out of the ship!” One of the officers barked through his ship’s intercom.

            “Fuck you,” she whispered, letting the Milano fly a few inches of the ground. The officer repeated his order, adding that they will open fire. Skadi had full intent to fly out of here but an alarm starting beeping, signaling that the ships doors had opened. “Huh?” She opened a screen on the ships dashboard, video fed showed five Nova Officers entering the ship. She forgot to lock the entry bay doors.

            Skadi jumped out of her seat, mentally criticizing herself for forgetting to lock the door behind her. Prepared for a fight she readied her powers, sneaking down the ladder to the kitchen. She hid behind the ladder waiting for the Nova Officers to enter. Their footsteps could be heard as they searched the ship. She could tell some were still in the docking bay while there were footsteps alerting her that some were getting closer.

             She waited until she heard a pair of boots hitting the floor close to her. She latched her hand onto the officer’s gun when it came into sight.  Not giving the officer time to react, Skadi used her other hand to grab his face, freezing his cheek. The ice trailed down to his neck. He went to scream out in pain and for help but Skadi spread the ice to cover his mouth. He passed out from the pain of the frostbite within seconds, Skadi holding him up before gently placing him on the floor.

            She quickly peaked into the room to see if the other officers where around. She knew they had to be nearby. Her question was answered the moment lasers were shot from behind her. She ducked, kicking back, hitting the officer in the shin. She ignored the heat rising where he had shot her in the leg, only letting out a grumble as a way to relieve some of the pain. Skadi shot cold blasts at him, freezing his gun so he couldn’t use it. She heard the other officer’s rush in the room, outnumbering her. She used all her force to knock down the officer before the other three tackled her. She screamed, cursed and kicked, bringing her body down to the coldest temperature she could to get them to let go.

            The more frustrated she got the tighter they held on. “Let me go!” She shrieked when they managed to cuff her hands behind her back. She threw her body around harder, tears falling from her eyes as memories of her time being restrained back when she was a slave hit her hard. “Please!”

            “Siphoning gas may be a minor offence, but causing a brawl and endangering civilians isn’t as minor.” A hard, unforgiving voice spoke.  Skadi stopped struggling, knowing that it was getting her nowhere. She looked up to see an officer without his helmet standing in front of her. He looked around the room, seeing the two officers she had taken down and the three who were holding her down. “Also disobeying and attacking Nova Core Officers is probably the worst thing you could’ve done top help you're case.” He smirked, knowing he now had complete control. “Mask her.”

            Skadi frowned, not knowing what this meant. She soon found out when she was forced to stand up and not given a minute to orientate herself. A thick metal collar was crudely locked around her neck. A flashing light blinked three times before staying on and emitting a beeping sound. “You’re under arrest by the authority of the Nova Core. Even think about fighting back or using your powers and,” the corpsman motioned towards the third officer, signaling him with a nod of his head.

            Skadi turned to look at the officer, curious and scared of what he was going to do. The officer clicked a button on his wrist communicator. It took a few seconds but Skadi felt it in full force. Electricity shot threw her nerves, making her body pulsate. She screamed out in pain, never feeling like this before. Everything hurt and she felt weak. She felt her nose start to bleed and she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. She plopped onto the ground, her body twitching uncontrollably. 

            The officers let her fall forward, stopping the collar from electrocuting her. Her mouth was dry as she opened it to let air in. She hadn’t realized that she hadn’t took a breath of air after the pain hit her. She coughed, feeling tingly all over. The corpsmen who apparently was this squad’s leader bent down to get closer to her.

            “And that will happen.” He stood up ordering the men to take her to their ship as he dealt with the confiscation of the Milano. “Also, that was on the medium setting.” He said after her as the officers took her out of the ship.


	6. Let Me Know Everything's Alright

Skadi didn’t remember passing out while she was being transported to the Nova Headquarters but she did remembered waking up in a barely lit holding cell by the sound of a loud, almost raspy voice yelling. She groggily opened her eyes, wincing at the pain she felt in her head. She re-closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, taking in her surroundings.

            She had never been in a Nova holding cell before and she was somewhat grateful at how clean they kept them. She was used being stuck in holding cells that where covered in dirt and grime, with an unknown rotten smell in the air. Granted, she had only been arrested once before. She remembered it was one of her first missions as a Ravager and she had only been there for a few hours before Yondu had got her out. Then of course there was her time as a Kree salve before being bought by Yondu.

             Across from her was the rodent from earlier. He was yelling at the tree about how it was his fault for getting them caught. He also went on about if he knew the difference between genders they would’ve had the bounty already and wouldn’t be in this mess. Skadi shook her head not understanding their conversation but wished the rodent would shut up.

            She noticed that the green woman was also there. She was next to the rodent, glaring forward. It was evident she was annoyed. Probably from being caught or probably from their loud cellmate. Skadi held her breathe noticing that she didn’t see Peter, before she could turn her head and look, the green woman caught her gaze, moving her eyes to look to the left of Skadi.     

            Skadi slowly turned her head and shifted her body to see Peter sleeping in the cell right next to hers. She let out a huge sigh of relief. A smile found its way upon her face, moving from her spot on the floor sliding over to be near him. The cells were small, Skadi could’ve barely outstretched both arms fully if she had tried. Peter was leaning his back up against the bars that separated them. Reaching between the bars she held onto his arm, shaking him lightly.

            “Peter,” she whispered.

            He jolted awake, startled by the sudden touch. He was ready to jump into action and fight back any Nova Core Officer that mess with him. He’s facial expression softened though, when he realized it was just Skadi. He leaned back against the brick that was behind him, looking her over.

            “You scared the shit out of me.” He laughed.

            “Sorry,” She blushed, embarrassed for whatever reason. 

            Peter nodded, amused, while he scanned her. When the Nova officer who dragged her unconscious body into the hall and threw her into the cell next to his, Peter was less than thrilled that they had gotten her. He had hoped that she would have the common sense to bail after an hour of not hearing from him and get somewhere safe. Though he knew she wouldn’t because he couldn’t do that do her if the tables were reversed. He had at least hoped she had put up a good fight. He saw that besides the cut from before that she had looked fine overall. It wasn’t until now that she was sitting up did he notice the dried blood near her nose and how pale she looked.

            “What did they do to you?” he was mad, Skadi could tell. He reached his hand to her face, cupping it and using his sleeve to attempt to rub the blood away. Skadi was taken aback when he used his favorite leather jacket for such a thing. The look of concern in his eyes were new too. He never looked _that_ worried about her. For him, it was the fact that this had been the first time she’d been in a fight without him since they had gotten close. He didn’t like not knowing whose ass he had to kick for hurting her.

            He noticed the collar around her neck, letting the hand holding her cheek fall to pick at it. Skadi winced having forgot for a second that it was there. She still felt sore from beforehand. “What is this? Did I hurt you?”

            A laugh rang out from the rodent’s cell. Skadi had been so engrossed by the short interaction with Peter she didn’t notice the rodent’s yelling had stopped. “She’s fine asshat. She’s just been Masked.”

            Peter gave Skadi a questioning look, not looking away from the collar. He was trying to see if he could get it off her. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You try to take that off without a key from one of those Nova Corpsmen she’s going to be fried.” The rodent explained all the calmly as if it was some kind of joke to laugh at.

            Peter let go of the collar, not wanting to chance hurting her. Skadi opened her mouth to speak, “I can’t use my powers. If I do I get shocked.”

            “It’s already happened to you?” Peter glared at her, mad at himself for sending her off on her own. She nodded with a shrug, saying that that’s why her nose had bled. “We need to get out of here.” He stood up going to the door of his cell. He shook at it and kicked it. Skadi looked at him sadly. There was no getting out. They were stuck and going to jail.

            The green girl let out a loud grunt. “Oh will you stop!” She finally spoke for the first time since they were taken. Peter ignored her and didn’t stop until officers came to collect them. They were all brought into a room with a window in front of them. Two officers stood in front of a console.

            One officer who Skadi recognized from a few years back for picking up Peter. Was he the one overlooking their case, Skadi wondered? She believed his name was Dey. Dey was a good guy. He let Peter off easy a couple of times. Maybe he could vouch for them, she hoped. Though, that hope soon diminished seeing the officer he was reporting too. Skadi instantly knew who this was. This was the man who ordered the collar be put on her back in the Milano. She gulped, noticing him glaring at her.

            “That’s one of the Corpsmen who arrested me.” Skadi whispered to Peter, “Not Dey. The other guy.” Peter gave her a stern look, glaring at the corpsmen she was talking about.

            “Gamora.” Dey spoke, motioning to the green assassin. “She’s been surgically modify to be a living weapon. Adoptive daughter of Thanos. Thanos has recently lent her out and her sister, Nebula, to Ronan. We believe Thanos and Ronan are working together.” Both Corpsman moved to stand in front of the rodent.

            “Next is Subject 89P13, he calls himself Rocket. He’s a result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experimentation on lower life forms.” Skadi grew nervous knowing that it was soon her turn as the pair moved onto the next. “This is 89P13’s personal house plant and muscle. He calls it Groot.”

            Skadi swallowed hard when it was her turn. She didn’t know why she was nervous. It wasn’t like they were sentencing them right now. Dey was just reporting on who they were. Maybe they would be let off with a warning like she had hoped. Peter and she hadn’t really done anything wrong. They were attacked by that green Gamora chick. Even if she did siphon fuel and attack those officers couldn’t she just pay the fine for the fuel and then blame it on being scared after fighting Gamora? She could play the victim if need be.

            “Skadi Hunt. Birthplace unknown, was taken by an underground Kree slave trade and found and bought by Yondu Udonta at age fifteen. She’s been working for him ever since along with Star Prince over there. Her known powers are flight, Cryokinesis, Snow Manipulation, Thermokinesis and, Cyro-Aerokinesis.” Dey spoke, clearly struggling to pronounce everything correctly for his superior.

            “Well you’re a mouthful.” She heard the rodent muttered under his breath. She turned to glare at him wishing she could freeze his tail off.

            “Peter Jason Quill of Terra. Raised since youth by Yondu Udonta and works as part of his crew, the Ravagers.” Skadi turned back in time to see Peter pegging his middle finger at the two officers. She noticed him staring down the corpsmen who arrested her. She couldn’t help but snicker and mentally thank Peter for being himself for once.

            “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know how this machine worked.” Peter acted innocent.

            The Corpsmen seemed less than impressed by Peter’s actions, turning to Dey earnestly. “What a bunch of a-holes.” He turned away from them before giving Dey orders. “I want them all transported to the Kyln.”

* * *

 

            The entire ride to the Kyln was nothing but a nightmare. She thought she had seen it all, growing up with the Kree but, Skadi had heard stories about the Kyln but she didn’t know what to expect. The Ravagers liked to exaggerate, especially with her because they knew how worked up she got and it was _‘quality entertainment’_ on boring nights.  The thought of being locked up again made her freeze up. She didn’t look up from her seat and ignored Peter’s attempts to tell her everything would be fine. She knew everything wouldn’t be. They were going into a prison in the middle of an asteroid field. There was no way they would be escaping.

            When they arrived they were each crudely taken out of the transporter and into the prison’s entrance. Skadi kept walking at an even but slow pace, not ready to face what this place held for her. She stood in front of Peter, feeling his eyes tearing through her the back of her skull. For once he was nervous. He had no clue what to do but knew that they had to get out of here. He felt somewhat guilty. His ego would never admit it out loud but Skadi was right, if he had kept his mouth shut the Broker would’ve bought the orb and they’d been on their way to the next solar system by now.

            “I guess most of the Nova Core want to uphold the law but the maturity of them are corrupt and cruel. And they happen to be all the ones that work here.” Rocket began to speak, not caring if the officers who were escorting them heard. “But what do I care though? I ain’t staying here for long. I’ve escaped 22 prisons. This one ain’t goanna hold me.”

            Skadi looked down at him. He walked in front of her proudly as if this was a field trip. He looked back at her before speaking. “You two are lucky the green chick showed up or else me and Groot would’ve been collecting lover boy’s bounty.”

            “His bounty?” Skadi asked confused. The guards had them stop while they opened the gate to enter the next part of the prison.

            “Yea’ his bounty.” Rocket mocked her accent. She glared down at him, resisting the urge to drop kick him. “Your Ravager Captain, Yondu put one out for him. I’m guessing ‘cause you stole that orb from him.” Rocket explained turning around to face forward.

            Skadi gave a confused look before turning to look at Peter. “Why would he just put a bounty out for you?” She asked him.

            Peter shrugged, confused by this also but continued to walk when the guards yelled at them to move. “I’ve had a lot of people try to kill me over the years and I’m not going to go down because of a tree and a talking raccoon.”

            “What’s a raccoon?” This was the first time Skadi had seen the rodent not clap back with a snarky remark. Skadi looked at him in awe when she realized he really didn’t know what he was.

            “Hold up, you don’t know what a raccoon is?” Skadi asked, shaking her head slightly, “It’s what you are.”

            “Aint nothing like me ‘cept me, sweetheart.” The small animal pumped his fists against his chest, proudly.

            “Well okay then,” Peter cut the conversion off, not really caring about the subject to begin with. “So, Gamora, right? This orb has a real shiny, blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon, kind of vibe to it. What is it?”  

            “I am groot.” The tallest, and so far quietest member of their group finally spoke up.

            Peter and Skadi exchanged confused looks, Peter looking more annoyed than her. Rocket and Groot where a strange pair. Skadi hadn’t seen anyone like the two; they were so odd. She stared backwards at the tree in curiosity. She had so many questions about them. Where were they from? Why did Rocket not know what he was and how was this tree walking and, now talking to them. His first words to them were funny to her. Here they were in serious situation and he just introduces himself?

            “Well that’s fantastic.” Peter wasn’t as curious or amused by the pair. He already knew that he hated the rodent. His outspokenness and plain rudeness made Peter want to turn him into a hat that hunter’s would wear in those old cartoons he grew up watching. He barely turned to reply to Rocket’s partner, not caring about what he had to say, “What’s the orb?” he turned back to Gamora.

            The assassin rolled her eyes at the Terrain, letting her hips sway back and forth. She let out a huff, “I don’t have to explain anything to an honor less thief and his spineless lackey.”

            “Excuse you?” Skadi cried out, letting her body temper simmer down, her breath icy as she hissed at the woman in front of her. A warning zap electrocuted her. It was nothing compared to before, it was just like static shock, warning her to not use her powers. She growled, allowing her body to heat back up again.

            It was as if Rocket felt somewhat bad for her, having once worn one of those collars years ago. It wasn’t in his nature to care or defend anyone, let alone someone he barely knew, but this green chick was too full of herself in his opinion for his liking. “You’re pretty high and mighty for a genocidal maniac. I knew who you were the moment those dickwatts said your name back on Xandar.”

            “Yeah, we know who you are.” Peter chimed in. He didn’t like or trust this woman. He glared at her before leaning down to whisper in Skadi’s ear. “Do you know who she is?”

            “No.” the blonde shook her head.

            “I am groot.”

            “We know.” Skadi raised an eyebrow at the tree.

            “I wasn’t stealing the orb for Ronan or Thanos.”  Gamora didn’t know why she spoke back to them. She could have easily bit her tongue and ignored the idiots behind her. She knew what people thought of her and she never cared or had the need to speak out for herself and actions. Was it because she was trying to escape her past? She was coming to realize that she no longer wanted to keep quiet about herself. “I was stealing it away from them. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party”

            “I am groot.”

            “You’ve said that and it’s still just as fascinating as the first 89 times you’ve said it.” Peter groaned loudly. The group was all tired and quickly getting irritated by each other, as if they weren’t with each other enough already. Peter just couldn’t wait to get to his new cell and not have to speak to these losers again.

            “Why does he only say that?” Skadi asked, not irritated by the tree at all. Though, she was indeed done with his smaller partner and the green killer in front of them.

            “He don’t speak no good like me and you, his vocabulary is limited to I and Am and Groot. Always in that order.” Rocket replied, halting when it seemed as if they reached the end of the hallway.

            The guard in front began talking to another guard who was standing at the end of the hallway. Peter began looking around, hearing a familiar tune quietly somewhere nearby. His eyes widened as his heartbeat began to race.

            “How do you know what he says all the time?” Skadi, unaware of the noise and Peter’s sudden panic, asked Rocket.

            “Eh, at first it was guess work but now it’s just because of practice.” Rocket shrugged, chuckling slightly to himself.

            “Hey!”

            Skadi jumped, startled by Peter’s sudden outburst from behind her. The group turned to look at Peter, oblivious as to why he shouted. Skadi watched closely as Peter stepped out of line, she went to stop him, but Rocket’s small hands grabbed her leg even with his restraints. “I wouldn’t if I where you.” He warned her.

            “Hey, what are you doing?” Peter shouted, entering a room off to the side of them. Completely prepared, the guard’s clicked the bared doors behind him, trapping him inside. Skadi watched in fear when her ears finally picked up on the all too familiar song. She watched as Peter approach a prison guard, who was wearing Peter’s headphones, nodding along to the song.

            “I said hey!” Peter kicked at the table in front of him, getting the full attention of everyone in the room. “Take those off you big blue bastard! Those are mine! Impound that!” The blue guard angrily ripped off the headphones, slamming them next to the player on the table. He charged at Peter but Peter did not falter. He continued to shout at the guard even as he pulled out a taser, electrocuting Peter until he couldn’t stand any longer. “Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!”

            Skadi could only stand and watch with the others as Peter rolled onto the floor, screaming as the guard struck him, again and again. She let out a gulp, knowing that this wasn’t even the worst of what the Kyln held for them.


	7. Don't Make A Fuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I took forever to post the next chapter because I wanted to wait until I saw Infinity War.. which I did... and let me say OMG. I'm still processing it to be honest lol. Anyway, I wanted to wait to continue this until after seeing it because there were two ways I planned this story to go and what happened in Infinity War kinda would decide which way I went with this. Of course the movie was nothing like I thought it would be so I had to rethink and plan a few plot ideas I wanted to do with Skadi and I'm still working on it but I've figured out the direction I wanted to go with this and have so much inspiration for this story now. 
> 
> this chapters kinda of short sorry but I didn't want to keep going and have a huge chapter so I just split it in two.   
> thanks for reading as always and let me know what you think!

* * *

 

 

Skadi never thought that she’d want to be back at the Nova Corpse HQ but she did; each second more than the one before. After the little stunt with Peter, the group of mix matched ruffians were separated. Skadi could’ve cried the moment Peter had been torn away from her. She could only hope it wasn’t for long for she had no idea how to survive in a place like this without him.

                For a few minutes she stood with Gamora, the pair not speaking a word to each other, though Skadi at first attempted to. She offered some sort of small talk, trying to ease her mind by asking what Gamora thought they were going to do to them. Gamora scoffed at the girl, hiding that she did indeed feel bad for her. The girl had to be at least five or six years younger than herself, Gamora figured, eying her up and down when the pale girl’s attention was on the floor under her. She was short, small and weak looking. She had no visible muscle and Gamora figured she could snap her in two like a twig if she had wanted to.

                This girl would get murdered once they entered those doors. Without her powers, she’d stand no chance. The older woman remember back at Nova when Dey spoke of her. She had been a Kree slave before becoming a Ravager. Gamora didn’t like to feel pity for others, having it drilled into her by Thanos that showing pity was a sign of being weak. She shook her head, clearing her mind of Skadi as one of the Kyln’s guards moved towards them. The two girls were then separated. Even with Gamora’s lack of communication, Skadi still longed for her presence, or anyone’s rather. She’d take the raccoon if she had too.

                Before Skadi could even resist, the guard who had taken her pinned her arms above her head. Her crystal eyes bulged out of their sockets. “What are you doing? Hey, stop!” She stammered, her voice high and cracking from fear, as another one of the guardsman entered the enclosed room and began stripping her. Tears found their way down her face, reliving nightmares of her earliest memories.  

                _She was back there, fifteen again, waking up unacquainted of her surroundings. Her head was pounding and she could feel a gash right above her eyebrow. She couldn’t remember how she got into the cell she found herself in. All she could remember was a woman’s face, calling out to her, “Skadi.”_

_Her knees where weak as she willed her body to rise up from the dirty floor. The stench was unbearable, causing her to nearly gag. As she attempted to stand she was forced back to the ground harshly. As she landed she heard clanking. She realized that she was chained to the floor, preventing her from standing up straight._

_The noise must’ve alerted whoever was holding her captive because she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. She braced herself, prepared for whatever was coming. Tuning out all questions concerning why she couldn’t remember how she got here in the first place, or who she was besides what she was assuming was her name. A tall, blue man, in battle armor, stood before her on the opposite side of the cell’s bars. He grinned wickedly at her before opening his mouth,_

_“So the princess is awake, I see?” Skadi squinted her eyes at him, wondering what he meant by that. She didn’t have much time to think about it though before he harshly tore open the door to her cell, walking agonizingly slow towards her. “Time to get to work.”_

Skadi found herself snapping back to reality, never before being so taken out of it like that before. She found herself okay; for the most part anyways. The guardsmen were no longer holding her, thought she was stripped down to just her undergarments. She was soaking wet and watching as they were putting away a hose that they used to clean her off.

                “What was that?” She whimpered, still orientating herself. She shivered from being barely dress and now wet.            

                “A shower.” The guardsman replied. “You won’t be getting them often here so when you do we use this. It keeps you cleaner for longer. We don’t like a smelly work place.”

                “That was it?” She was surprised, expecting them to have done worse.

                “This girl’s a loon. She’ll fit right in.” The other guardsman laughed at her, elbowing the other.

                Skadi could only try and calm herself as they threw her a jumpsuit, ordering her to get dressed. Arms shaking, she happily complied feeling vulnerable with just her undergarments on. Her eyes blinked repeatedly as she willed herself to not cry. The guards may be assholes but as of now they were just doing their jobs and not harming her. She ignored their gazes as she pulled the ugly yellow jumpsuit up over her chest. Biting her lip she noted how her suit had no sleeves. Skadi wrapped her arms around herself as the feeling of vulnerability came back now that the scars she had always had on her arms where visible along with the tattoo on her lower left arm.

                She jerked backwards when they tossed her a pair of beat up shoes. She looked around for a place to sit in order to put them on. When she saw that there was nowhere in the room too, she looked at the guards expectantly. They chuckled at her before going back to their own conversation but not before ordering her to hurry. She huffed, annoyed and tired as she sat herself down on the floor slipping the shoes on. They were a size too small and gave her no support. Readjusting her outfit as she stood she waited for the guards to noticed she was ready. She frowned as they had her follow them outside into the hallway.  She missed her combat boots. She missed her regular clothes.

                Her eyes brightened when she saw Peter at the end of the hall. She tried to run to him but was stopped. She glared at her two guardsmen. Her eyes trailed down to where they held her shoulders, preventing her from reaching her friend. The one to her left pulled out a small rectangular device. She watched suspiciously as he used the hand that had been holding her back to push back her hair. He was trying to get to her collar where once he did, he raised the small device and clicked it onto it. The device beeped, sending a tingle down her spine. The light haired girl gasped, not understanding what they were doing.

                As if reading her mind the guardsman spoke, “Not only will the collar prevent you from using your powers by shocking you whenever you attempt to use them, this allows us to track how many times you’ve tried using them. Don’t let us catch you. The punishments are severe. We take you super powered low-lives seriously. This is your first and only warning.” He spoked sternly, releasing her as he finished.

                Skadi halted, allowing herself to fix her hair back into place with a shaky hand. She nodded at the guard feeling a lump grow in the back of her throat as she slowly walked to Peter. Peter cut the distance in half, making his way quickly over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, glaring at the two guards who had handled her. Skadi hugged Peter back, inhaling his sent. Sadly, he didn’t smell like himself; he just smelt like the goop that they had washed them with. Never the less, his embrace was enough to make her feel safe once again.

                Being able to see over Peter’s shoulder, since he bent down to scoop her in his arms, Skadi could see the raccoon standing behind him. He looked beyond agitated, which Skadi could not blame him for. The goop had made his fur stick out in all different angles, also making it look grungy and greasy. His arms crossed against his chest, letting out an ‘uck’ at the pair of them. Their embrace was clearly disgusting to them. Skadi let herself out of Peter’s hold, giving him a once over.

                Peter gave her a smile, having done the same to her. Once sure that he was okay Skadi’s look of relief disappeared. She glared at him before hitting him upside the head. The raccoon let out a loud laugh as Peter held his head. “What the hell?”

                “What were you thinking back there?” Skadi shouted, ignoring the guard’s and Rocket’s amused stares.

                “I don’t know. What _back there_ are you referring to?” Peter glared.

                “Back with the blue dude and your Walkman! You couldn’t just let it go? What if they did something worse than taser you, huh? I can’t be left her alone Peter.” Skadi yelled, but whispered the last part. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into another hug. “Please don’t do anything else stupid.”

                Peter looked down at her, a frown plastered across his face. He rolled his eyes, “Fine. I won’t be stupid. But you need to toughen up.” He pushed her back just enough so she could see his face. “I know you’re scared but you can’t let them see it. Okay?”

                Skadi scrunched up her face, as if she didn’t like his answer. She eventually let out a long sigh and stepped away from Peter. She once again wrapped her arms around herself. Skadi knew she was weak in these situations. She knew she wasn’t meant for this life. But she choose to continue to follow Peter and with that consented to the fact that something like this could happen at some point. Her arms fell to her sides and she let her face look stern. Nodding at her friend she spoke, “Okay.”


	8. Keep Your 'Lectric Eye On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank everyone whose been reading! I saw Infinity War again the other day and let me say it was so much better the second time. Not saying I didn't like it the first but I've never been so stressed out by a movie before lol. Literally the entire time I was just like whose next? How else are they going to rip my heart out. The second time around I still had all the feels but it was nowhere near the first watch thru haha. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think :)

* * *

 

Soon after meeting up with the others in the hallway, Peter found himself walking a few steps in front of them as they were being led further into their new home. He wasn’t mad at Skadi about what just happened between them per say, but he was a little miffed. He felt as if they had just gone over her and her lashing out at him. Peter knew it’d take some time for her to change and he knew that the day had been a long one. They were both tired and stressed; he decided he wasn’t going to think too much into it for now. They had to look out for each other in here and fighting wasn’t going to help.

                 He held his hand out behind him with a sigh loud enough for her to hear. This had usually been his way of letting her know he wasn’t angry. The light haired girl, who had been staring at the back of the Terran’s head while nervously biting the tip of her thumb, eased up when he did this. She had once again been overthinking what had just happened. This had caused her to then mentally scold herself. She was more than relieved when she saw Peter shift, letting one of his hands fall for her to grab. She smiled to herself before letting her fingers gently latch onto his.

                Peter smiled as she used his hand to catch up with him. Rocket looked at the two with a sneer, making a sound to know his loathing. Groot spoke the only three words he could; his tone sounding amused and almost sweet. Skadi turned her head to look behind her, giving the tree a questioning smile. Groot repeated himself, as if the girl would understand this time. Rocket turned to him,

                “You don’t have to repeat it a second time, she won’t understand you.”

                “What did he say?” Skadi questioned, her voice fading as she turned to face forward upon hearing loud shouts and chatter.  They were entering what looked like the main part of the prison. Skadi looked around in awe and also fear, gripping Peter a little tighter. The room was huge, dingy and full of different types of prisoners. Skadi had seen many different species of alien throughout her time as a Ravager, but it was something about the ones in here that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

                “He said you two are an adorable couple. Ick,” As Rocket spoke, explaining what Groot said. Skadi would have normally been the first to deny that her and Quill were together but she was too distracted. Peter gave her a look, raising an eyebrow at her lack of denial, smiling to himself when she didn’t speak up.

                 Multiple prisoners had stopped their daily routines to look at the new arrivals.  Skadi quickly averted her eyes, using Peter’s shoulder to hide her face when she made eye contact with a Kodabak. The pig-like creature starred back at her, baring his teeth at them. She ignored all the stares, pretending to not see them. Peter’s words from before, telling her to toughen up rang through her head. Skadi allowed her face to grow stern for a second helping her get the courage to let go of Peter’s hand.        

                The younger girl instantly regretted it though, leaping back at Peter the moment a group of prisoners started shouting towards their direction. One had even thrown an empty can straight at them, nailing Peter right in the head. Peter seemed fine, but his ego was only somewhat deflated. He looked up to where the group was. He could barely make out what they were saying since the entire room was so loud. Peter could only tell that they weren’t directing their anger at him, or Skadi, or even the tree and raccoon. He saw them pointing directly at Gamora.

                Gamora held a strict faced, seemingly not fazed by this in the slightest. The prisoners up in the rafters weren’t the only ones with the attention on the green woman. Once the majority of the room realized who she was there was an uproar of shouts, curses and threats all focused on her. Skadi frowned, still not certain as to why. Rocket had said earlier that he knew who she was and back on Xandar.  Dey did also say she was a daughter of Thanos back at Nova. Skadi did know of Thanos somewhat. The word of devastation he’s created throughout the galaxy spread quickly. You would have to have live on a backwoods planet to have not heard of him.

                “Like I said, she’s got a rep.” Rocket spoke, chuckled while looking at Gamora. Skadi glared at the rodent, as did Gamora. Rocket ignored both girls with an eye roll. “Lots of people lost their family to Thanos and his goons.”

                The group continued to walk further into the prison. They didn’t know where exactly they were going but each wanted nothing more than to find a spot away from all the chaos and shouting. Peter personally wanted to get himself and Skadi away from their three new ‘ _companions_.’ They’ve been in nothing but trouble since meeting and at the rate they were going already, sticking around with Gamora would lead to nothing but more of it. Peter huffed when it was made clear that the three were following them.

                “She’ll probably only last a day. Two tops.” Rocket continued.

                “The guards will watch out for her.” He said offhandedly, turning to face her. Skadi gave Peter a look, opening her mouth to give him an earful. He cut her off before giving her a chance, “Look this sucks,” He started looking at Gamora. “You seem like a nice-err, girl, kinda, not really… but whatever. You can watch out for yourself. We don’t need any trouble in here and by the looks of it you’ll give us nothing but that, so if you can kindly just go somewhere else.” Peter shooed, his eyes looking everywhere but at the woman.

                Skadi’s jaw dropped at him. Peter was a selfish person, true, but Skadi couldn’t help but be angry at his bluntness. “Seriously? These people will kill her! And you’re okay with that?”

                “Uh, yeah, now let’s go find a decent place that’s not taken.” Peter grabbed her arm, ready to pull her away from the three.

                “No. We can’t just let her-,”

                “Whatever nightmares the future holds, are only dreams compared to what’s behind me.” Gamora spoke calmly to Skadi. Peter was right, Gamora could handle herself. She didn’t need the Terran, or the tree and loud raccoon, and especially an inexperienced and powerless girl who would crack under the pressure of a fight.  The green woman appreciated the younger girl’s kindness and concern, though she would never make that be known.  She wasn’t used to people showing any sort of remorse towards her. She was trained and forced to do terrible things. If Skadi only knew the things Gamora had done throughout her life, that kindness and willingness to help would disappear.

                Skadi frowned at Gamora, allowing herself to be turned away by Peter. They didn’t get to far at all though. The pair were blocked off by a large alien about Groot’s height.  He was much buffer and his skin was grey and full of scars. Skadi gasped, taking a large step back unlike Peter, who stood his ground. She wished she could use her powers now. She hated not being able to fall back on them.

                “Check out the new meat.” The alien’s rough voice sang out, letting a thick and long finger trace Peter’s jawline. Skadi nearly gagged at the sight. “I’m gonna slather you up in Ganorvian jelly and go to town-,”

                Skadi covered her mouth with her hand in shock as Groot approached the alien. Before he could finish his letting his intent on Peter be known, Groot outstretched his hand, allowing his fingers to grow into vines. The vines grow and went right up the alien’s nose. He was lifted off the ground much by Skadi’s, Peter’s and even Gamora’s surprise. Rocket wasn’t at all disturbed as he briskly walked up to the tree.

                “Let’s make something clear!” Rocket’s loud voice echoed the room. Everyone silent at the sight of one of the prison’s biggest, and toughest inmates being manhandled by a tree. “This one here,” Rocket continued giving Peter a slap on the thigh, “is our booty. If you wanna get to him you go through us or more accurately we go through you!”      

                As Rocket finished, Groot sharply pulled the vines out, letting them break off of his fingertips. The alien landed in front of them with a loud thunk. He grasped at his nose, clearly in pain. Skadi could see blood coming from behind his fingers. She winced as her and Peter exchanged glances, both speechless as to what had happened. Rocket and Groot began to walk forward, their warning be quite clear to everyone.

                “Maybe we should stick with them?” Skadi questioned, seeing everyone began to glare at the pair.

                “Yeah, good idea.” Peter gulped, nodding his head repeatedly.


	9. I'm The Fox You've Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another update! Let me just quickly say that I'm really happy that people are liking this! I was super nervous about posting yet another oc/guardian fanfic because I know they can be overdone but I'm glad people are reading and enjoying!

* * *

The first night in the Kyln had been different experiences for both former Ravagers. Unlike the males, the woman were permitted their own cells to sleep in. They each had a roommate and could pick a cell to call theirs. At first Skadi was going to risk her chances and just stick with Peter. But upon finding out the males sleeping conditions she opted to find a decent cellmate. Peter, Rocket and Groot were all forced to sleep in the main area on the floor with all of the other prisoners. The first night Skadi had tried to sleep in-between Peter and Groot but woke up in the middle of the night with some random guys arm around her when Groot had gotten up for whatever reason during the night. Peter had offered to find them a new spot but each time didn’t go so well.

                The pair ended up not sleeping a wink, sitting at one of the tables all night just talking. It was like they were teenagers again, sneaking out of their quarters on the Ravagers ship to hang out while everyone else slept. Yondu knew the pair would be friends due to their age but he didn’t want them to become too close. Becoming too close would mean distractions, something Yondu didn’t not allow on missions. Growing up the pair hide their close friendship well from everyone on the ship besides Yondu, and Kraglin.

                Kraglin was only a few years older than Peter. He had joined the Ravagers a little before Skadi was brought aboard. Kraglin let very few things be known about his life before joining the crew and his reasons as to why he joined. He had quickly become almost like an older brother to the two younger Ravagers. He looked out for them and would cover for them whenever they snuck around to hang out or even when they snuck off the ship while they were stopped somewhere to get some fresh air and goof off. Yondu knew of this too but for whatever reason never made it known to the three.

                Skadi found herself smiling and letting out a chuckle as Peter brought up the time they first snuck off the ship while they were docked on Contraxia. His eyes were filled with joy as he used swooping hand motions to reenact the story. Skadi had remembered quite clearly the trip he was talking about but allowed him to retell it again as if she had forgotten. Skadi was just grateful that he was keeping her mind off their current predicament. As the story got longer and longer, Peter having exaggerated some parts much to Skadi amusement, the blonde found herself growing more and more tired. She had only slept for at least an hour or two. And the sleep she did get wasn’t good at all due to the floor and heat from all the bodies surrounding her.

                She let out a loud and long yawn. Peter stopped talking to look at her with teasing eyes, “Oh I’m sorry am I boring you.” He joked, crossing his arms against his chest.

                Skadi, who had let out a second yawn, apologized, “No, no, it’s not you. The way you retell things is actually quite entertaining.” She snickered, “I’m just exhausted.” She let her head rest against the table closing her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at him.

                Her head was still rested on the table as she looked up at him with tired eyes. His face softened, looking around the room. “We got to find you a roommate.”

                “What about you?” she asked with concern. It wasn't fair that he had to stay out here while the females got to be closed off and have actual bunks to sleep in.

                “I’ll be fine.” Peter promised.

                Peter was in fact not fine come the next night. He wasn’t harmed in anyway by his fellow inmates but he couldn’t tell which was worse. Staying up all night to avoid the cluster of bodies or being able to sleep slightly but be extremely uncomfortable due to the cluster of bodies. Every time he’d manage to get some sort of sleep he’d be woken up a few minutes later because someone else would shift. He long gave up trying to pry off some random person arm from around his waist. Every time he did get it off it’d just manage to find its way back around him. He just stared up at the ceiling, hoping that Skadi was managing better than he was.

                After probably the longest day of her life, Skadi did in fact find a roommate. All day she and Peter spent watching the other females, trying to see one that wasn’t half bad for her to room with. Needless to say they found no fit. While Peter had gone to the bathroom she did go up to one group. They had been the quietest, just sitting at their table. The Ravager introduced herself only to be mocked right away. The Badoon, who appeared to be the leader of their group, circled around Skadi, examining her.

                “What’s with the collar?” another woman, with yellow skin, spoke up. She sneered at Skadi, wondering who she thought she was to just walk up to them. The Badoon stopped in front of her, towering over her. Her face was cold as she waited for Skadi’s answer.

                “Uh…well I have powers. So,” Skadi muttered, absolutely regretting this decision. 

                “Which are none of your concern, Dara.” Skadi held her breath as she was cut off. She turned to look as Gamora stood behind her. Gamora placed a hand on Skadi’s shoulder, pushing the girl roughly behind herself.           

                The Badoon, who Skadi now knew was named Dara, glared at Gamora. “Gamora, it’s been a long time.” The reptilian alien smirked. “I heard the commotion you cause yesterday upon your arrival. It’s almost comedic that the most dangerous woman of the galaxy ends up in here.”

                Gamora didn’t respond. She simply turned her back to the Badoon to face Skadi. Gamora gave her a piercing glare before dragging her away. Gamora stopped when they reached the opposite side of the room. Skadi began to thank her for stepping in but the green warrior held her hand up to silence her. “What were you doing?”

                “Well, I was looking for a roommate...”

                “So you ask Dara Ko Eke? Did you not notice the collar that rests on her neck as well?” Gamora questioned, blocking Skadi’s view of the rest of the room off. Again Skadi tried to speak up, saying she did not notice but again Gamora cut her off, “She’s dangerous. Do not ever speak to her again, understood.” Gamora then pinned Skadi to the wall behind them with a firm hand, trying to get the message across.

                “Why do you care?”  Skadi questioned, staring into Gamora’s harsh eyes. “I mean I appreciate the help, I really do, but it’s just out of character for you.”

                “Don’t think too much into it.” Gamora said, tightening her grip on Skadi’s shoulder before letting go and walking away.

                Not telling Peter about the incident, Skadi had just told him that she found a roommate. When nighttime came back around the pair separated, Peter going to his cluster of bodies, Skadi made her way up to the cell rooms. She peaked into the clear doors until she found the person she was looking for. Knocking lightly on the door, Gamora stood from her bunk, ready to fight anyone who tried to harm her. A look of annoyance formed across her face as she saw it was just the short Ravager. Thinking of just ignoring the girl, Gamora’s curiosity got the better of her. She knew Skadi meant her no harm so she let her in.

                “What do you want?” Gamora asked.

                “Well, I was hoping I could stay here and sleep.” Skadi responded sheepishly. She nervously rubbed her bare arms. Gamora noticed all the scars running up and down them. Her eyes stopped when she saw the tattoo on her lower arm. Biting her lip, Gamora allowed Skadi to walk further into the room.

                “What happened to Quill?” Gamora watched ass the younger girl sat on the bunk across from her own.

                “I tried sleeping down there last night with him but I don’t like being groped in my sleep,” Skadi tried laughing but just frowned, “it brings up to many bad memories.”

                Gamora didn’t respond. She kept a strict face, allowing herself to not show any emotions. She too sat on her bunk. The room was quite for a few minutes. Gamora trying to think of something to say or if she should say anything at all. She thought back to earlier when she had seen Skadi first approaching Dara. Gamora felt the need to step in. She knew Dara well from her time working for Thanos and now Ronan. The Badoon were a violent and separated species. The genders constantly at war with each other. Their war had once trickled over to Gamora’s home planet when she was a child, it had been one of the reasons why her planet was brought to Thanos’s attention.

                Skadi snuck glances at Gamora, her nerves making her throat dry. She mindlessly played with her fingers, intertwining them and picking at them. The situation was too awkward for her. She figured Gamora wasn’t one for talking about feelings or about her past, so Skadi didn’t explain further about her bad memories. Gamora didn’t need to know about her time with the Kree and Skadi didn’t need to know how Gamora’s history with Thanos. As along as she could stay her for the night, Skadi didn’t care.

                “Get some sleep then.” Was all Gamora said before laying down. She placed her arm over her waist as she stared at the ceiling before falling asleep. Skadi followed suite, grateful to the Zen-Whoberi.

                The pillow was surprisingly soft. Skadi had fallen asleep in record time. She knew she was exhausted but didn’t realize just how much she had really been. She barely dreamed, or if she did, she was too tired to process them. It felt like the first time in a while where she didn’t have one blurry nightmare of her time with the Kree. She didn’t even have her reoccurring dream where she was always a child playing with a boy who was a few years older than herself. When she had those dreams they had felt so real, like they had actually happened.

                Skadi had no idea who this boy was. She couldn’t place his dark hair or his gentle green-blue eyes to a name. He felt so real though. Whenever she’d wake up the next day after dreaming of being with him, she’d spend twenty minutes in bed trying to place where she’d seen him before. There’d be certain things that people would say or do that would make her think of the boy. It was kind of like Déjà vu and she’d feel as if something was missing whenever looking back on it.

                Skadi began to move around in her sleep. She could feel herself begin to walk up from her slumber. Becoming aware of her surroundings she tossed over to the side, facing Gamora. Her icy eyes flickered half open. Still being half asleep she could only stare as she saw two shadows looming over her roommate. By the time she was awake enough to process that there were people in their room it was too late. She jumped up from the bunk, ready to scream out for help. Without thinking she moved her arms in front of her body, feeling her finger tips begin to freeze.

                Only one of the intruders was hit with a little cold blast before Skadi halted her attacked. Her eyes widened in pain, thrashing herself back onto the bunk. Electricity flowed through her veins as she gasped for air, unable to breathe or scream. The pain was worse than before on Xandar. Her brain couldn’t even register it yet at the same time it was all she felt. She glanced down at her arms, seeing the electricity flowing through her body.

                Gamora was woken up when she heard Skadi crash onto the bed. Her eyes enlarged, seeing the girl twitch in agony. She pushed her body off the bed, kicking one of the intruders hard in the face. She grabbed at the second, throwing him into the wall adjacent to the door. As she did so though, more prisoners filed into the room, they all grabbed her arms, holding her back. Two had then held knifes to her throat preventing her from moving.

                The electricity had stopped but the damage was done. Skadi couldn’t move, even though she tried to reach out for Gamora as the group pulled her out of their room. Gamora let out a loud grunt when one of the prison guards stood outside of their room, clearly waiting for them.

                “Take her to the showers. It’ll be easier to clean up.” He spoke. The group laughed, dragging Gamora away. She looked back just in time to see the guard signal another guard to join him. Together the pair walked into Gamora and Skadi’s room.


	10. Bad Nights Causing Teenage Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little long with the update this time, sorry! Work's been crazy busy and I've been trying to pre-write at least the next three chapters for this before uploading this one too help with quick updates :)
> 
> As always let me know what you think in the comments or just drop a kudos! I love knowing what you guys think!

            

* * *

 

 

    Peter had been staring at the ceiling, waiting for the prison’s morning cycle to come. Sleep was not coming to him tonight and his tired mind finally accepted that fact. He wished he knew which room Skadi had been sleeping in because he’d sneak in to get a few hours of sleep and deal with the punishment in the morning. He was also contemplating on just sleeping in the bathroom so he’d be alone but then he remembered the state of them when he had gone to use it earlier that day.

                His train of thought ended abruptly when he heard a familiar cry. He sat up his eyes narrowing when he saw Gamora being dragged away by the group of prisoners who had been throwing things had them the day before. He ripped the arm that was still wrapped around him off and stood up, peeking up to get a better look. Knowing that the Broker refused to buy the orb, Gamora was their best bet of selling it if they could get out of this prison. He couldn’t let her get murdered before they escaped this place.  He crept up and away from everyone on the floor, following them at a safe distance.

                Gamora was throw against a beam, knifes being instantly throw into her face the moment they reached the shower room. Hands firmly trapped her but she knew she could break out of their hold easily if she tried. It was just their knives that she needed to deal with first. She needed a distraction, she thought as one of the prisoners hissed out her name, shoving his own knife inches away from her throat.

                “Consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy.” His sharp and jagged teeth sneered at her.  He moved his arm back, preparing to strike her. Gamora winced, bracing herself; though, the blow never came. Instead the room was interrupted by a loud, booming voice.

                “You dare?” All heads turned to the open doorway as a tall, muscular man stepped into the room. Gamora watched as her captors slowly inches away from her with each step the man took. His eyes never blinked as he stared at her determinedly, yet also looking almost happy.

                “You know who I am, yes?” His question wasn’t aimed to anyone in particular and it sounded rather like a statement then question.

                It was at this point Peter had caught up to them. On his way he found that Rocket had followed him. The raccoon had overheard him getting up due to his enhanced hearing. Rocket couldn’t allow his bounty going and getting himself killed. Together they entered the showers going unnoticed by everyone else due to their attention being elsewhere. Peter observed the man everyone was watching closely. His grey body was entirely covered in red tattoos, making his blue eyes stand out. Peter rolled his eyes at the fact that the man also wasn’t wearing a shirt.

                “Meathead,” he murmured, scrunching up his nose at him.

                “Drax, the Destroyer,” the now quivering prisoner who had once intended on killing Gamora himself whimpered, completely turning his back to his former prey. “You’ve slain hundreds of Ronan’s minions.”

                Just his present pushed the smaller inmate away, as Drax walked up to face Gamora. “Ronan killed my wife, Hovat, and my daughter, Kamaria.” He spoke directly to Ronan’s former assassin.  Gamora closed her eyes, willing herself to not feel sorry. She had to stay focused. “He slaughtered them where they stood and he laughed!” the Destroyer shouted, turning away from Gamora, unable to look her in the eyes any longer.

                “Her life is not yours to take.” He finished facing the smaller alien. “He killed my family. I shall kill one of his.”

                “Of course Drax, here you-,” the man swiftly gave up his knife to Drax. But before he could do anything, Gamora took her chance. She effortlessly ripped the female and male prisoners’ who stood on each side of her knives out of their grasps. She stabbed the female lightly in the side. It wasn’t enough to cause any permanent damage but it was enough to keep her down. While doing this she kicked the male in his nether reigns demobilizing him as well.

                Before Drax could respond with an attack of his own, the younger killer was quicker. Both Drax and Gamora’s captor found themselves with knives to their throat. “I’m no family to Ronan. Or Thanos,” she hissed, her eyes pleading with the Destroyer. She backed up letting her fingers release the blades, clanking when they hit the ground. “I’m your only hope at stopping them.”

                Drax let out a pained and angry wail. Without even considering Gamora’s words he charged at her, grasping her neck in his hand. She was once again shoved against the beam, gasping for air.

                 “Woman, your words mean nothing to me!” Drax’s face ached with agony, his words hitting Gamora like venom. Angrily, he raised the blade to her.

                “Okay, hey! Hey, hey!” It was at this point Peter decided that he let himself go unseen long enough. He shouted for Drax to stop or at least listen to him. Rocket cursed at Peter, calling him an idiot. He held his paw to his face, pretending to not see or hear any of the nonsense that was about to come out of Peter’s mouth. “You know if killing Ronan is really your only goal in life then I don’t think killing her is the greatest way to go about it.”

                Drax glared daggers at Peter. He didn’t know who he was to interrupt the moment he’d been waiting for for years.  The moment he had seen Gamora walking into the common area he felt so many different emotions. Anger, for obvious reasons. Granted she wasn’t personally responsible for his family’s murders but she willingly worked for the very monster responsible for taking away the only thing Drax lived for.

                He had also felt sadness. There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t spend most of his time thinking of his life before Ronan, before he became the Destroyer. But over the years he had come to terms with what had happened. He wasn’t okay with it but he understood there was no going back. Seeing Gamora made it seem more permanent though until he began to feel hopeful. He was confined in the same place as one of Ronan’s goons and one of Thanos’s favorite children. It was the perfect opportunity to hurt Thanos and Ronan as much as they did him.

                “Aren’t you the same man this wench attempted to kill?” Drax questioned the Terran. He knew the basics of how the new prisoners had ended up here. He had beat it out of a guard earlier in the day out of curiosity. He wanted to know if Peter, the tree, the rodent and girl were also working for Ronan.

                “Well yeah but she’s not the first to try to do that so.” Peter tried to defend her, motioning towards her. His face softened when he saw that she wasn’t amused from what he could tell. Drax’s hold on her tightened and she was fighting to stay awake. Peter went to bring his shirt up past his navel, “You see this scar’s from a smoking hot Rajak girl. She was pretty pissed I skipped out on her before morning; stabbed me with a fork.”

                Peter continued to how his scars from past hook-ups as the rest of the room just looked at him in confusion. Drax’s attention, unbeknown to everyone else, was hard to keep. He constantly needed to be doing something. Standing here listening to this Terran going on about a Kree woman and then an A’askvariian while his chance to enact his revenge was literally in his hands was painful. Peter caught onto this real quick when Drax’s eyes moved back to Gamora.

                “You don’t care...” He said mostly to himself. He tried to think of something Skadi would say. He wished she were here to back him up or prevent him from saying anything stupid. But he was glad that she wasn’t and was out of harm’s way. “Okay fine look. She betrayed Ronan. He’s going to come for her and when he does you’ll be here to,” Peter finished slicing his throat with his finger for dramatic affect. He waited for Drax to respond unsure what he was thinking because of the confused look on his face.

                “Why would I slide my finger across his throat?” Drax asked, edging towards Peter.

                “What?” Peter paused, unsure of how to respond.

                They both gave each other confused look. Drax for one had no idea why the clearly weaker man would think sliding his finger across Ronan’s throat was an efficient way of killing Ronan. If this was how Peter fought then it’s no wonder he had obtained so many scars from lovers, Drax thought. Peter on the other hand didn’t understand what Drax was confused about. The motion he made was a pretty universal signal for killing someone. Even though Peter learned it on earth from kids at school, he found that whenever he’s used it throughout his time in space people understood what it mean. Hell, sometimes Skadi would even do it to him whenever he was pissing her off.

                “It’s a symbol… for slicing his throat…” Peter explained, repeating the motion a few times to get Drax to understand.

                “I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off.” Drax corrected.

                “You can do that too, bro. It’s just an expression for killing someone.” Peter nodded turning for help. “You’ve heard of this right? You’ve seen this? You know what it is? ” He slid his finger across his throat again, turning to the others in the room. They all nodded until Drax gave them death glares. Each took back their answers before looking down to the ground. Peter rolled his eyes.

                “What I am saying here is, don’t kill her. Wait. Let Ronan come for her and then you get her and him in one go.”

                Drax took a moment. He stared between Gamora and Peter, trying to figure out which was the better option. He could end it now and kill Gamora. All he had to do was squeeze a little harder. But the more he waited the more Peter’s plan started to sound better. The guards would have to notify Nova about Gamora’s death and word would get out of it. Ronan would have no reason to come if she was dead and Drax was stuck here for life due to his crimes.               Reluctantly, he let Gamora go. He turned to Peter,

                “You best hope he does come or else I will slide my finger across your throat.” He threatened before leaving the room. Peter scrunched his face up at his threat before turning to Rocket to leave.

                “Look I give two shits if you live or you die.” Peter spoke loudly to Gamora, as the three of them headed back to their cells.

                Gamora rolled her eyes, stopping to turn to him. “Then why stop the Destroyer?”

                “Simple. You know where I can sell my orb.”

                Gamora almost laughed, “How sell it? We and it are stuck here?” she spoke harshly to him, not holding back the sassiness in her voice.

                “My friend Rocket here has escaped, how many prisons was it again?” Peter looked down to the raccoon who looked exhausted.

                Rocket’s ears perked up at Peter’s question though. He was liking where this conversation was going. At first he scoffed at Peter for trying to save Gamora from the big grey idiot. Now he started to think that Peter wasn’t at stupid as he originally thought. He crossed his arms against his chest, smirking up at the taller beings.

                 “22 and you can bet your asses that we’re getting out. Then we’re heading straight to Yondu to cash you in for that bounty…unless, you can convince me to do otherwise?” Rocket wiggled his fury eyebrows.

                “How much was your buyer going to pay for the orb?” Peter didn’t answer Rocket directly, looking back at Gamora instead.

                “Four billion units.” Gamora whispered, not wanting to anyone else to overhear them. They began their walk back to Gamora’s room.

                “Holy shit.” Peter gasped out as did Rocket.

                “That orb is my only chance to escape Thanos and Ronan. If you can manage to get us out of here, I’ll take each of you to the buyer and spilt the difference equally.” Gamora promised.

                Rocket and Peter smirked at each other, silently agreeing to call off a truese. They had finally reach Gamora’s room. Peter had followed her wanting to make sure that no one else had tried taking her on her way. When they reached the open doorway he could sense her aura change. She looked worried and guilty as she entered the room. Walking over to what had been Skadi’s bed, Gamora picked up the sheets that had been tossed around the bed. Clenching them tightly before letting them fall back onto the bed Gamora shook her head. She turned to face Peter and Rocket.

                “She’s gone.”

                “Who?” Peter questioned, raising his eyebrow.

                “Skadi.”  


	11. You're Miles Away

* * *

 

                It didn’t really take much for people to learn that Skadi was one to overreact and overthink everything. It was what she was basically known for back on the Ravager’s ship. It was something that had started due to not being able to trust anyone after being taken by Yondu and away from the Kree. At first she didn’t blame herself. She had been through a lot during those three years with the Kree. For years, Skadi never spoke of that time with anyone aboard the Ravager’s ship knowing that they wouldn’t either care or show any sympathy towards her. This made her a bundle of nerves.

                As she grew closer with Peter and Kraglin though, there were only so many unexplained nightmares that would wake half the ship up that she could have. She had first spoken to Kraglin about it; him being the most mature out of the pair. Peter was still barely an adult and could only be serious for so long. She had told Kraglin about her nightmares.

                The dreams would always start with her as a young girl playing in a garden. The dreams would always end differently though. There’d be some when the Kree would come and take her away and she’d relive all the years of torture in seconds. Other would end with Skadi being lured away by a beautiful but terrifying woman. Her hair was long and dark, her eyes always welcoming and warm. She had a black shadow casted around her making it difficult to pick out any other of her features. Skadi would always look up to her with a child’s innocence as the woman would take her away from the garden.

                It wasn’t until the trees and other plants faded out of Skadi’s sight did everything change. The world around her, which was bright from the sun making everything almost golden, faded. Everything began to darken as the woman would tighten her grip on Skadi’s hand. Fire spread around the fields surrounding them. It’d spread until engulfing them both. Skadi would always wake up just as the woman called out Skadi’s name.

                Being that the Kree cell was the first thing that she had remembered when first waking, she had given herself that name when Yondu had first asked what it was. She did not know if Skadi had been her real name to begin with but Yondu was giving her a fresh start and she would no longer be called by a number.

                As she sat in her new cell she couldn’t help but think of all of this. After the prisoners had taken Gamora away, Skadi soon found out that some of the prison guards where in on it too. They couldn’t let Skadi walk knowing this though. They reported her to the detention level. This was where they brought all prisoners with powers if they had used them. The guard who had warned her about using them back in the hallway earlier was there. He shook his head at her disappointed.

                “Not only did you use your powers against prison rules, you used them to attack your cellmate.”

                 “What?” Skadi blinked, taking a moment to process what he had said. “I never-, I used my powers but I used them to try and help her!” She yelled at him. Her heart started to race when she saw that he wasn’t buying it. “I’m telling the truth. I didn’t attack her. We were the ones who were attacked. A group came in to kill her! They took her and you need to go help.”

                “Cells can only be opened from the inside during our night cycles unless by a Nova Officer.” The guard countered.

                The Nova Officers were leading her down a long narrow hallway. There were containers lined up against the walls. As they led her, Skadi studied them in fear hoping they wouldn’t but knew they were going to put her in one of them. Some of the containers had occupants inside already. They looked big enough to just fit one person standing straight up. The occupants were strapped inside to the back wall of the container, keeping them in place.

                “Well your guards were in on it then.” Skadi hissed.

                The officer stopped in front of her forcing her to halt. The two guards who had taken her from her room gripped her arms tighter. Skadi gulped, seeing them begin to prepare a pod for her. They opened the door before pushing her to get in it. She fought back, digging her heals into the ground. The officers were well trained though, easily picking her off her feet and tossing her inside.

                She grunted in pain as they grabbed at her arms and strapped them beside her sides. Her legs were strapped down also. The guard stood outside the door, holding it but did not close it yet. “I have record of you using your powers. And witnesses from nearby cells saying they heard Gamora screaming. If you were in my position who would you believe? Two long time Nova Officers or a convicted criminal?”

                He raised his eyebrow at her before slamming the door shut. She heard a beep signaling that the door was locked. She screamed and shouted, telling them to go help Gamora but now that the door was closed her shouts couldn’t be heard. She gritted her teeth together allowing her head to fall forward in frustration hoping that Peter wouldn’t forget about her.

                The next day Peter was still processing Gamora’s words. Their conversation from the night before was still on repeat in his head. After the green woman told him about Skadi staying with her that night and how she tried to help stop Gamora from being taken, Peter zoned out. He vaguely listened as Gamora spoke of knowing a way of retrieving Skadi from the detention chambers. The man just stared at her as she spoke. He was angry, hell, he was scared too. He should’ve never let Skadi out of his sight.

                It was the beginning of the ships morning cycle when Peter had found Gamora. Last night Peter had heard enough from her and her excuses. She was supposedly the most dangerous woman in the galaxy and yet she was easily taken by a bunch of softies.  Peter began to walk towards her with a stern look. He was determined to escape this place today. He had already told the raccoon to wait for him at the table Peter and Skadi had spent their first night at the Kyln while he looked for the assassin.

                Peter stopped his approached when he noticed how she was talking to a group of female prisoners. He raised an eyebrow when he noted that Gamora stood in front of a Badoon. The Terran listened in when Gamora spoke to them, trying to look as casual as he could.

                “Dara.” Gamora greeted, nodding curtly at the taller woman.

                “Gamora,” The Badoon smirked up at Gamora, moving her reddish brown dreads out of her eyes. She had heard about what the prisoners had planned for her last night and was somewhat shocked to see her standing in front of her. Dara knew better though and shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up. “I heard of your little escapade last night.”

                Dara’s group all sneered at the Zen-Whoberi to which Gamora rolled her eyes at. Their opinions meant nothing to her. Her business was with Dara not them. “I must speak with you.” Gamora asked, staring Dara directly in the eyes. “Privately.”

                Gamora’s eyes left the fellow green woman, giving each other woman at the table a once over. She returned her gaze to Dara, daring her to decline her request. Dara chuckled, amused by Gamora audacity but indulged her. She waved off her group. As they reluctantly and unwillingly disbursed, Dara leaned back in her seat, crossing her hands against her chest. She motioned for Gamora to sit across from her.

                “I understand that you’re a daughter of Thanos but in here that means shit.” Dara began, pointing a long finger at her. “But I’ll amuse you because of the fact that you’re a daughter of Thanos and I know you’re about to ask me a favor.”

                Gamora didn’t falter in her stance.  She still stood and ignored the Badoon’s invitation to sit out of spite. This made Dara bit her lip. She would not lose her temper over something so trivial so instead she raised her hand to point behind Gamora.  “If you will not sit then at least have that Terran fool get over here and stop attempting to be inconspicuous.”

                Gamora raised an eyebrow, confused at her words. She turned her head to see where Dara was pointing at. She stood alert in case it was a trap for Dara to attack but let her shoulders drop in annoyance when she saw Peter standing a few feet behind her. Peter gulped when he got caught, whistling as he pretended to look like he hadn’t been ease dropping. Gamora growled, shouting at him by last name. Peter sheepishly walked over to the pair of woman who he knew could kick his ass in a heartbeat if he didn’t.

                “Hey I was just-,”

                “Quiet Terran.” Dara barked, ordering him to sit down. Even though Gamora would not follow her orders, this Terran would and this would give her some sort of pleasure. She glared at the male in disgust, wondering how Gamora could tolerate such a thing.

                “Dara,” Gamora grabbed her attention as Peter hastily sat across from her. Gamora sat next to Peter. She cursed to herself as she did. She hated giving Dara want she wanted: control. Dara wanted to have some sort of control over everyone. She needed to know something to hold over everyone in her life. Gamora knew Dara liked doing favors for others but only if you begged. Dara would take something as small as refusing to sit at first and declining twice just to end up sitting her down at her table as submitting. Gamora knew this from the moment Dara had originally asked hence why she declined. But now with Peter here she’d have to do everything Dara asked.

                 “I like it when beautiful woman beg.” Dara smiled widely as Gamora sat.

                Peter tried not to gag at the comment. He wasn’t one to judge when it came down to sexuality and preferences; he’d been with a couple of pretty questionable species once before but it was something about Badoon woman that made his skin crawl. He couldn’t tell if it was because of their usually tall height, or their overly muscular bodies. He didn’t care that their skin was green but the fact that it was mostly scaly like a reptile everywhere besides their forearms and thighs downward where it’d turn into long, shaggy green fur. The combination together freaked him out.

                Also that Badoon woman absolutely hated men. Their enter planet was at war with each other; male verse female. Each gender going off into the galaxy to start their own empires and clashing along the way. Peter wasn’t too brushed up on the history behind it, only knowing what he heard from Yondu. He had met a few Badoon during his time in space. Even the males where as crazy as the females but at least the man never tried skinning him alive.

                “I need your help breaking someone out the detention chambers.” Gamora finally began. “If anyone besides the guards knows how to get someone out of there it’s you.”

                Peter raised an eyebrow at this wondering why Gamora knew this. He looked Dara up and down from the corner of his eye in curiosity. His eyes stopped when he noted her collar. She had powers too. Dara caught Peter’s stare and smirked. She knew Gamora was talking of Skadi and she also knew this Terran was close to her. She had seen them together yesterday and heard of how they were both Ravagers from one of the guards.

                “I’m touched that you think so highly of me, Gamora.” Dara turned to her. “What powers she got?”

                “You do not need to know them in order to get her out of there.” Gamora rumbled tightening her hands into fists. Dara gave her a strict look. Gamora knew what she meant by this. She meant that if Gamora did not tell her she wouldn’t help. Reluctantly Gamora faced Peter silently telling him to tell Dara Skadi’s powers.

                Hesitantly Peter looked between the two. He wasn’t so sure about this. He half wanted to just get up and get Skadi out himself but knew that he had no idea how or where the chamber even was. The other half of him wanted to just have Rocket figure it out. He did say he escaped 22 prisons, he’d be surprised if he couldn’t figure out a way to save Skadi. In no way did he trust this woman. Gamora was right, Dara didn’t need to know what Skadi’s powers where in order to retrieve her so why did she want to know?

                Peter’s unwillingness to answer caused Dara to sigh loudly and playfully. She stretched out her limbs and scratched her fury forearm. She began to sit up, readying herself to leave. “I guess you don’t want her back that much. Too bad, she was kinda cute.”

                For whatever reason that snapped a nerve in Peter. He let his hands heavily fall to the table, causing both woman to stare at him. “Look lady,” he pointed a finger at Dara. “I don’t know who you are and I frankly don’t care. You’re going to help us and,-“

                “And what? Think before you speak Terran. What could you possibly offer me that’ll entice me?” Dara laughed out loud, sitting back comfortably.

                “Four hundred million units.” Gamora quietly answered, not giving Dara another second to speak.

                Now it was Gamora’s turn to be stared at in awe by Peter. She was willing to give up half of her cut to help get Skadi out? Peter didn’t know what to say. He was taken aback by her proclamation. He didn’t even look to see the pleased looked on Dara’s face only the solemn one on Gamora’s. He gapped at her before stammering out that he’d give Dara another eight hundred million units on top of that.

                The night before they had decided to spilt the money Gamora was going to sell the orb in five ways, in return Rocket would help them escape. Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Peter and Skadi would each get their own cut but if Gamora was willing to give half of hers Peter could give all of his. He knew Skadi wouldn’t mind sharing her cut with him if it meant that she’d be out of this place.

                “And how do you two have that kind of money?” she asked, almost not believing them.

                “I will tell you once you get Skadi out and we are out of this prison.” Gamora said. “That is not up for debate. Take it or leave it.”

                Dara pondered this to herself for a few seconds. She knew what her answer was already but wanted to make them wait. Peter’s foot tapped anxiously as he awaited his answer. He chewed the inside of his mouth, getting antsy and impatient. Gamora on the other hand kept her cool. Her stern facial expression did not falter. Dara smirked at the pair. She turned to see where their other companions where. She spotted the tree and animal not too far by. The Badoon outstretched her hand to Gamora, offering it to her. Gamora halfheartedly shook it.

                “Deal. But I want in on hearing this escape plan of yours.”


	12. Tonight There's Gonna Be A Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait! My little sister whose in the army just came home from her first deployment so most of my time has been spent with her recently. But any who another quick thanks to everyone reading and liking this story! We're halfway done with vol. 1!!!!!! I can't wait to start writing volume 2 and everything else that I plan to take this character and story :)

* * *

 

            “If we have any shot of getting out of here, we need to get into that watch tower. The guards wear security bands that control all the ins and outs; even those collars. I need one.” Rocket explained curtly.

            The group of misfits followed the small mammal away from the mess hall, each gripping onto a tray of what this place passed as food. Peter listened intently while eyeing both Gamora and Dara. Both green women took the front while he trailed behind next to Groot. Gamora had a focused expression on her face while Dara looked amused by the talking rodent.

            “Leave that to me.” Gamora volunteered before anyone else could.

            Dara smiled at her, “I could assist you know. I’ve been here far longer than you and I know a few guard’s who’d help when given the right persuasion.”

             Gamora let out a growl, wordlessly warning Dara to be silent. She’d be damned if Dara got one of the bands instead of any of them. Dara would use the band to remove her own collar and they’d all be screwed before they could even attempt to complete Rocket’s plan. “No, your focus is getting Skadi out of her cell and meeting us on Quill’s ship.”

            “You sound like you don’t trust me Gamora, I’m hurt.” Dara pressed, loving the Zen-Whoberi’s reaction every time.

            “I don’t trust you.” Gamora frowned, trying to calm her voice. “I wouldn’t have come to you if I hadn’t the need.” Dara opened her mouth to retort but Rocket cut her off. 

            “Can we stop with the back and forth?” He stared at the two with an annoyed look, baring his teeth as he did so. “This is why I don’t work with women.” He muttered. The two woman gave the raccoon dirty looks before give each other a look of their own.

            “Anyway if I can continue,” Rocket looked forward again. He noticed a prisoner walking past them. His ears perked when he saw his leg. “That dude there. I need his prosthetic leg.”

            “His leg?” Peter asked, staring at the prisoner as he walked by them.

            “Yeah, god knows I don’t need the rest of him.” Rocket glanced up at Peter as if his reasoning was obvious. “Look at him he’s useless.”

            Peter’s eyes rolled at his request but didn’t question him any further. They approached an empty table, all taking a seat. Dara set across Gamora, inching close to Peter. Peter gulp, resisting the urge shiver when Dara’s furry arms brushed against his arm. Peter swore she did that on purpose even though she didn’t know about his disgust about it. He bit his lip and turned to Rocket as he spoke about the rest of the plan.

            “Finally, on the wall back there on the watch tower there’s a black panel. The one with the blinking light. There’s a Quarnyx battery inside it. To get inside the tower I need it.”

            “And how are we supposed to accomplish this?” Gamora asked, her eyebrows raised.

            “Yeah, it’s like twenty feet high and the moment we attempt to get it we’ll be shot. It’s in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison.” Peter tried to reason with him. It was impossible to get that without everything going to chaos.

            Dara watched as the pair went back and forth with the rodent. The creature was right in his defense. They needed it for their plan to work. There was no other way; Dara knew this but left it the human and Gamora to argue. Dara’s eye rolled at the pair. She grew tired of these idiots and let her eyes wander around the room. Her eyes widened in hilarity when she noticed the tree had not joined them at their table.

            Groot had heard the first half of his comrade’s final part of his plan. To the colossus that was all he needed to hear before going on with it. Gamora already knew her job, Dara had hers and Peter was left to fall for Rocket’s joke; Groot was ready to begin his job. It made sense that he’d get the battery for Rocket. He was the tallest and could also grow out his branches. 

            Though Groot didn’t expect that the moment he ripped out the panel that it’d knock the lights out. Or that it’d also slam everything into emergency mode. Groot sheepishly looked down at the battery in his hand as an alarm started blaring throughout the prison. He smiled though, knowing that one of the most important parts of the plan was complete and everything else would be smooth sailing.

            Dara smirked at the situation surrounding her, she looked at Gamora and Peter, each setting off to get their item. She gave a nod to the rodent who looked beyond ticket off by his friend’s actions before she left too to retrieve her _item._

            It had been hours since Skadi gave up on trying to get anyone’s attention. She knew no one would help her and if anything it’d just make her lose her voice. She eventually just let herself fall asleep knowing that no one could bug her inside her pod. The young blonde never would’ve guessed how comfortable sleeping standing up or in such a small space could be. Granted, she was beyond exhausted and that probably had a lot to do about it.

            She had been asleep for almost a full six or seven hours when a harsh alarm woke her up. Before fully orientating herself she let out a growl, half forgetting that she wasn’t on the Milano and that Peter wasn’t setting off the fire alarm during one of his attempts to cook breakfast. It wasn’t until she was able to open her eyes that she remembered where she really was. Letting out a frustrated sigh as she forgot that she was strapped down and couldn’t rub away at her sleepy eyes.

            Skadi glanced around as the lights flickered along with the emergency lights flashing. She wondered how loud the alarm actually was since no sound could come out of her pod and was somewhat grateful that it was muttered. She noticed that the prisoner in the pod across the hall from hers was staring down the hall towards the exit with an excited expression.

            Following their gaze, she gasped when she noticed one of the guards be thrown farther into the room, landing on the metal crated floor in a heap. She jolted back in shock wondering what was happening. Deep down she hoped that it was her Peter coming to save her but she knew that Peter was definitely not strong enough to throw someone that far and hard. Catching the breath that she didn’t know she was holding until now she craned her head forward trying to get the best look at the door as she could.

            It was Dara.

            Skadi quickly wiped her head backwards. What the hell was she doing here? Skadi tried to think of reasons why as she shakenly bit her lip. Gamora warned her to stay away from her for whatever reason and now here she was. What did she do? She hadn’t had a chance to do anything the offended her after her first meeting with her. She couldn’t have been there for Skadi; there was no way she was there for her.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Skadi cursed, not caring if she was speaking loudly. It wasn’t like anyone could hear her anyway. She watched with wide eyes as another guard was thrown past her pod.

            Skadi didn’t want to look as Dara effortlessly took out guard after guard. Her many years training in the Sisterhood of the Badoon’s Army made her unstoppable. The Nova Officers didn’t stand a chance and they all knew it. They had no clue why or how Dara got into the detention level; none of her gang were locked up in here. One of the Nova Officers quickly reached for his security band, accessing her inhibitor collar.

            Dara felt the shock and paused her movement for a second. She gagged before cracking her neck and willing herself to work through the pain. She’d been through worse. This stupid collar was nothing compared to anything she’s been through. She snapped the neck of the guard she had been fighting, turning to look at the Officer who dared to use the collar against her. He must be new because the other guards knew better.

            She jumped into the air, using her body to crash into him. She wrapped both legs around his waist, pinning him to the ground with a thud. Reaching for his neck she clutched onto it tightly. He gasped, clawing at her arm for her to stop. She just sat on top of him, the sparks beginning to feel as weak as a little tingle. The guard caught on and used his other hand to stop the electric current but not before disabling the band and his whole unit’s completely.

            Dara screeched, digging her sharp nails into his flesh. She had intended to use one of the Nova’s security bands to get her inhibitor off.  “You think you’re smart, huh?”

            Dara stood up taking him with her. She marched them both down the isle of pods. She looked inside each other waiting until she saw the one she needed. Smirking when she saw it nearing and used both hands to grip onto the officers shoulders. Heaving him backwards she chucked him into the pod.

            Skadi screamed as the officer was thrown against her pod. She watched in horror as he slowly sank to the ground, blood trailing from the crack that the impact made to his skull. She helplessly tried to shake out of her bindings, seeing the Badoon strut to her. Dara was pleased as she saw the blood and his eyes begin to close. She reached her destination, using her foot to push the officer out of her way.

            “Hey,” Dara eyed Skadi playfully as her fingers tapped across the data pad on Skadi’s pod. “You should see the look on your face right now.” Dara laughed.

            Skadi couldn’t help but look terrified. She just witnessed this woman take out a whole unit of Nova Officers while still being electrocuted during some of it. Skadi had passed out both times they used the collar against her. Dara was beyond bulky and intimidating compared to Skadi; the blue eyed girl had actually wanted to stay inside her pod after what she just saw.

            The pod’s door clicked open allowing Dara to reach in and begin unstrapping Skadi. The younger girl frowned when she was free, hesitating to step out into the room as Dara crossed her arms impatiently. The Badoon raised an eyebrow at her before grapping her arm harshly.

            “Oh will you get out already. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dara ripped her out of the pod, watching her stumble and struggle to regain her footing. Her feet must be asleep, Dara laughed to herself. “A thank you would be great. I didn’t have to help you get out of here you know.”

            “Gamora told me not to talk to you.” Skadi stood as tall as she could. She tried to sound as confident in her voice as she could but as the Badoon towered over her she felt herself cower back.

            “Gamora also is the reason why I’m here.” Dara sniggered, outreaching her hand to pat the top of Skadi’s head teasingly. “Her and your boyfriend are paying me to get you out of here and escape so stop looking so petrified and let’s get moving. I have no clue what your ship looks like so you’re gonna have to point it out when we get to the docking bay.”           Dara instructed wanting to get a move on before more guards came. She knew that she could take them but she knew she’d also have to watch out for Skadi and Dara didn’t have patience for that.

            Skadi stared after Dara in confusion. She couldn’t speak for Gamora but Peter had no money. How was he paying Dara to help her escape? Skadi kept her mouth shut though as she hesitantly but also swiftly followed Dara out of the detention level.


	13. Bustin' Out Dead Or Alive

* * *

 

Skadi had led Dara to the Milano once they entered the hanger. The pair spoke very little during their dash across the prison. It took them longer than Dara had originally intended because of the guards patrolling the main walk ways. They had to sneak through back rooms and halls, having to constantly duck in rooms in order to not be seen. Dara kept swearing about how if Gamora and the other left without them she’d hunt them down and give them a punishment worse than death. Skadi quickly jumped to try to assure her that Peter wouldn’t let them leave without her and would rather see himself locked up again than leave her behind.

            Eventually when the pair did reach the docking bay with Skadi’s eyes hurriedly scanned the ships. _Where is it,_ she thought biting her thumb nervously. She knew Peter did not leave without her. Dara crossed her arms, irritably watching as the short girl before her tried to find her ship.

            “So he would rather be locked up again huh?” Dara probed.

            Skadi shot her a frustrated look before turning to the left to look at the rest of the ships. Walking forward for a better look she choice to ignore Dara’s comment. Her heart raced as she looked and looked until finally she saw the familiar orange and blue ship.

             “Yeah he would. Look.” Skadi crossed her own arms against her chest, shooting a smug look at the Badoon. Dara raised her eyebrow at her, impressed that she had the gall to give her an attitude right back.

            The thought of seeing Peter lingered in the back of the blonde’s mind as she climbed up the ladder to get into the Milano. Quickly opening the hatch she pushed with all her might eager to see her Terran again. Climbing aboard her smile widened when she saw the lights on. He had to be here.

            Dara settled behind her looking around the ship in distaste. It smelt like old expired food and the dusty air made her nose scrunch up. She wasn’t surprised that this was the condition of the Earthier’s ship but thought that Skadi would’ve kept better care of it. Even though she was skittish and feeble in Dara’s eyes, Skadi seemed more put together than Quill did. At least that’s what Dara assumed during her brief meeting with the pair.

            “Hello?” Skadi called out, heading further into the ship.

            “We’re up here.” It was the rodent who called back to her.

            Skadi ran up the steps to reach the cockpit at the sound of his voice. Gamora looked slightly relieved as Skadi reached them; she had been secretly worried that Dara wouldn’t have succeeded or not stick to the plan. Gamora exchanged a thankful nod to the Badoon as she too joined them. Dara made herself at home, taking a seat next to Gamora. Skadi looked from seat to seat. She saw everyone plus a gray man she’d never seen before though something wasn’t right. She did a once over realizing that Peter wasn’t here.

            “Is Peter in the bathroom or something?” She asked Gamora.

            “No. He’ll be joining us soon, he told us to head out once you got here and he’ll meet us.” Gamora answered as Rocket started the Milano’s engines.

            “Wait what?” Skadi asked confused and angrily.

            Before she could even protest she fell backwards from the force of the ship taking off. Rocket grinned as he crashed the Milano through the doors of the hanger, laughing manically as he did so. It’d been a while since he’s flown a ship let alone got to cause such destruction. This is what he was made to do and it gave him pleasure to be able to do so again.

            The space greeted them as Rocket slowed the ship down until it stopped. They were a good distance away from the prison. It gave Peter enough room to reach them easily however he intended on doing so. It also gave them a quick enough escape if they couldn’t wait for Peter any longer.

            Dara smirked down as Skadi huffed, pushing herself to sit up on the floor. The youngest member of the group sat down angrily. Rocket could’ve given her some kind of warning.

            “It’s called a seatbelt.” Dara laughed at her.

            Skadi glared as she raised her arms to motion around her. “It’s called all of you stole our seats.”

            At this Groot spoke, standing up and reaching his arms out to her. He helped her stand and walked her to the seat he had occupied. He gave her a large childlike smile before speaking again, “I am Groot.”

            “Thanks.” Skadi smiled back, hoping that that was a proper response.

            “So how’s Quill supposed to meet us out here?” Rocket cut her off, turning back to look at her as if she would know the answer.

            She shrugged not even knowing how they all had escaped in the first place. Gamora leaned forward in her seat, “He failed to share how.”

            “Screw this than, I’m not waiting around for some humie with a death wish.” Rocket asked Gamora.

            “Um no, we’re not leaving without him.” Skadi rushed, jumping out of her seat.

            “And what are you going to do sweetheart? You still got that collar on and you’re surrounded by people who can easily kick your ass.” Rocket laughed as he looked her up and down. “Why don’t you sit back down and let the grownups talk? Gamora, you still got that orb right?”

            Gamora ignored Skadi’s pleas as she ripped open Peter’s bags. Skadi made her way to Gamora but halted when Dara stood from her seat. Dara eyed her up and down, daring her to attempt to steal the orb. The Ravager hung her head and gulped, holding her left arm to herself. For a moment she actually thought on taking on Gamora and running away with the orb. She looked down at the floor as she bite her lip willing Peter to walk up those stairs and into the cockpit now.

            Gamora searched through Peter’s beat up knapsack, pushing papers, candy wrappers and other questionable items around. Her already low patience ran out and she dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor. No orb rolled out. Everyone just stared down at the mess the green woman made. Gamora looked shocked, while Dara looked amused but also agitated. She was honestly tricked by some earthier, both of them thought to themselves.

            “You better hope he comes back or else you’ll have to find a different way to pay me Gamora.” Dara hissed before sitting back down.

            Skadi hid her smirk, turning too looked out the window. She was proud of Peter. For once he actually thought about his actions beforehand and not just playing it by ear. Groot caught her eye and she let her smirk disappear, not wanting any trouble with the one person on the ship who probably didn’t want to kick her ass right about now. Though, a smile found her way back to her face when she saw that he too was smiling.

            “Ahh, you’re shitting me!” Rocket shouted, hitting his small fist against the armrest of his chair. “If we don’t leave now we will be blown to bits.”

                        “No! We are not leaving without the orb.” Gamora snapped out of her haze.  Gamora stared at the back of Rocket’s head. Her mind raced with ways to get out of this. She had to get back into the prison find Peter, steal the orb back and get back out to the ship. The docking bay was probably full of Nova Officers by now though. They’d be shot down before they could even get inside. She rested her chin against her hand, fuming that she let Quill trick her.

            “Peter will come back. He may be dumb but he knows how to get out of shit like this, Gamora.” Skadi awkwardly faced Gamora, giving her a sympathetic look.

            Silence had taken over the ship for the following couple of minutes. Rocket huffed to himself, ignoring everyone else aboard. He stared out into space cursing himself waiting for the stupid Terran to make his appearance.

            “Behold!” Drax bellowed making everyone, including the two green assassin’s jump.

            Skadi ran to the window, excusing herself to Drax so she could get a better look. Her face looked victorious as she saw Peter flying out of the prison and towards their ship. He had his helmet on and was using his boot jets to fly himself through the asteroid field. She turned back to the crew, eating up her and Peter’s small victory. She caught Rocket’s grimace and gave him a playful grin before taking off to meeting Peter down at the hatch. She heard Gamora and Drax follow after her.

            Skadi waited impatiently as the hatch door opened. Peter’s head slowly popped out making both Drax and Gamora reach down to help him up. Peter accepted their help as his adrenaline was disappearing. He was eager to make sure Skadi was okay and once he saw her standing there he felt a weigh lift of his shoulders.

            “This one shows spirit. You’ll make a fine alley in the battle against Ronan.” Drax spoke eagerly. Peter stood up straight, letting his helmet dissolve back into his ear piece. “Companion, what was it that you were retrieving?”

            Skadi perked her head to the side, not understanding what battle he was talking about. Peter saw this and gave her a look that said he’d explain later. Without speaking, he unzipped his jacket to reach inside one of its hidden pockets. He swiftly pulled out his Walkman, showing it to Drax quickly. Drax stared at it completely unaware what the item was besides knowing that it in no way could be a weapon. It was playing a type of music he’d never heard before. He tried pressing the buttons but Peter pulled it away from him before he could.

            He moved away from the two warriors, only stopping when he reached Skadi. He lazily put an arm around her shoulders, turning her around to face away from them. Skadi looked him over relieved to have him back.

            “You scared the shit out of me.” She spoke light heartedly.

            “Sorry.” He laughed before he led her away from the pair.

            Gamora and Drax stared after them in disbelieve. How had these two survived alone all these years, both thought. Drax shook his head, utterly confused about this thought.

            “You two are imbeciles.” He called after them.


	14. Put Your Ray Gun To My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're actually like halfway done with vol 1 already :0. I feel like I just started writing this like a few weeks ago. I can't wait though to start writing vol 2 and everything else I have planned for Skadi! 
> 
> thanks again for your comments and kudos!!! they always make me excited that people are actually reading this and liking it

* * *

 

            “So you’re not mad?” Peter asked Skadi for what seemed like the millionth time.   Skadi stared at him trying to hide her annoyance. But seeing his big eyes made her want to laugh as he stared over at her from his seat at their table. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

            They were long gone from the Kyln and heading out towards Gamora’s buyer. Peter had quickly explained about how they were going to sell the orb and split it equally. Of course he also mentioned his and Gamora’s deal with Dara after the Baboon had cleared her throat as if to remind him. Skadi noted to thank Gamora as soon as she came back from changing out of those disgusting prison clothes and they had a moment alone.

            “You sure you’re not mad at me?” Peter just couldn’t believe that for once Skadi wasn’t freaking out. “Because I swear I thought you’d be throwing shit at me by now.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

            “For that last time, Peter, no I am not mad at you.” Skadi groaned. “Honestly, I’m not. You went back to get your Walkman. I understand how much that means to you.” She smiled at him.

            “Ick, come on you two are disgusting. Can you just both be quiet until I’m done here?” Rocket wailed, eyeing the pair warningly before going back to his work.

            Skadi was currently perch atop the table holding her hair to the side as Rocket worked away at her inhibitor collar. Dara watched jealously from a corner, itching at her own. Gamora and she had already almost gotten into a brawl over her collar being removed too. Drax, Peter and Groot had to step in to separate the two. Gamora said that there was no in hell that they’d remove her collar for her and that once she had her money she’d have more than enough to pay someone to take it off for her.

            Peter had questioned Gamora about her reasoning only to be brushed off. It was then when she disappeared to change. He turned to Dara, remembering the reaction between her and Gamora back on the Kyln. He had asked her why Gamora was so afraid of her powers and untrusting.

            “She’s not afraid. I may think highly of myself but I can admit that there’s only one thing Gamora is truly afraid of in this universe and I am not him. She’s just smart and knows that she doesn’t stand a chance against me with this on.” She smirked, making Peter scrunch his nose up at her.

            “What are your powers anyway?” Skadi had spoken up much to Peter’s surprise.

            “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

            Dara’s word rang through Skadi’s head for the last twenty minutes as Rocket continued to work and Peter kept pestering her about whether she was mad at him or not. Rocket’s comment had seemed to shut him up and made him realize how annoying he was getting because he stopped from then on. He didn’t want to leave Skadi alone with just Rocket and Dara so instead he began to clean up around the room until Rocket was done.

            He moved to pick up some random piece of metal that Rocket was working on earlier. He left it in the middle of the floor next to a bunch of other pieces of metal. Peter’s eyes widened when he realized that they were all parts from his ship. He turned to Rocket, pointing at his mess.

            “Yo, what is this? Did you take apart parts of my ship without asking me?” Peter asked in disbelieve. _Who did this rat think he was_ , Peter thought pissed off. His eyes widened at the sight of a little metal box with buttons on it.  “Like what is this?”

            “Don’t touch that.” Rocket warned not turning away from the wires he was picking at on. “It’s a bomb.”

            “A bomb!” Skadi’s eyes widened in fear. “What are you thinking making a bomb in here?” She shouted at him. Rocket merely shrugged at the girl.

            “And you just left it on the floor?” Peter just couldn’t believe this. He finally met someone just as thick headed as he could be. Was this how Skadi felt with him with most of the things he does?

            “I was going to put it in a box after I finished this!” Rocket defended himself. He didn’t understand the big deal. He reached down for his scissors.

            “What’s a box going to do?” Peter exclaimed.

            Rocket ignored him, motioning for Drax, who had been sitting quietly in the corner opposite of Dara. Rocket held the wires securely while pointing the scissors at Drax.

            “So I’m partially colored blind-,”

            “How are you partially color blind?” Drax cut him off.

            “How?” the rodent’s ears perked, “I partially can’t see color I guess? I don’t see it as good as people do. Who cares about the hows and the whys and just come over here and poi-”

            “But have you once fully seen color and that is how you can tell that it is different now. How does one realize they are partially blind to color?” Drax pressed further, ignoring Skadi nervous glance back at them.

            “Can I interrupt this by asking why what you’re doing involves bringing up that you’re partially blind to color?” Skadi pipped up, raising her hand.

            “Because I have to cut the blue, green and red wire in a specific order to get this off of you or else it’ll short circuit and electrocute your brains into a puddle of gunk. I’m really good at seeing green but I’m seeing like two blueish colors and I know that that can’t be right so Drax if you could point out which ones which I can get on with this.” Rocket explained loudly, already irked that he’s doing this for free in the first place and only to get harassed about leaving a bomb on the floor.

            “There is clearly not two blues. You are an imbecile to think that there are!” Drax bellowed right in Skadi’s ear. His laugh echoed throughout the ship causing everyone in the room to stare at him in confusion.

            “Okay so look, I really don’t wanna die today so please don’t cut anything.” Skadi let out a cry as the color drained from her face. She did not trust Drax as he picked out which color was which. “Can we get a second opinion, please? Peter help!” Skadi reached out for Peter as he hurriedly came over. Peter gently pushing Drax out of the way ignoring the glare the grey man gave.

            “I’ll help.” Dara raised her head to look at the chaos while laughing.

            “No!” Both Peter and Gamora shouted.

            Gamora had entered the room a minute ago after hearing all the commotion. She reached Skadi before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, sensing the girl’s nerves going through the roof. She looked down at all the wires, pointing out which one was which to Rocket. Silently, in order to not reveal the order in which the wires were to be cut to Dara’s curious ears, he snipped each one quickly. Gamora shielded Dara’s view with her back as he did so.

            Skadi felt a short zap, letting out a yelp. It wasn’t one of pain but more of one of shock. She expected to be electrocuted but was happy to find out that she was not. Instead she heard a slight click and Rocket was able to release the collar off from around her neck. Gamora took it out of his hands and place it on the table before walking away.

            Skadi rubbed her neck, feeling incredibly itchy from where the metal rubbed against her skin. She felt relieved as she massaged the raw skin. Dara snorted at the girl making her attention fall on her. Skadi frowned, feeling somewhat bad. Dara has had hers on for much longer than herself. She stopped massaging her neck and slide off the table. She reminded herself that Dara had been forced to wear that collar for a reason whereas, Skadi didn’t really deserve to wear one. The vibe Gamora gave off about Dara told Skadi that she shouldn’t feel bad.

            She smiled at Peter, who was also relieved that the stupid collar was off of her. She used one hand to go back to itching her neck. She held the palm of her other hand out watching as she let small snowflakes rise up from it. She only did this for a second as a way to test her powers out. Even though she knew that the collar was the only reason why she couldn’t use them, she had never gone that long without being able to use them and was paranoid she’d lose them forever.

            Peter patted her back, happy she was okay before heading to Gamora. Skadi watch him as he went. Gamora was messing around with their data pad. Skadi assumed she was checking on how much farther they had to her buyers coordinates. She had refused at first to give it to Peter, insisting on inserting them in herself.

            That didn’t sit well with Peter but he had let it go at that time. Now that Skadi was back and able to use her powers, if pressing the subject more with Gamora didn’t end so well, he knew that Skadi could have his back. He stopped in front of the pad, looking at how much longer they had.

            “Tell me where these coordinates lead to. I just want to know what we’re heading into.” Peter craned his neck to the side to look at her.

            “We’re heading in the right direction.” Gamora said ignoring his request. She picked up the orb to study it. She wanted to know what was inside of it but also didn’t. She wanted to get away from this life. If she were to find out what was inside of it she knew she’d be pulled back in. Gamora just wanted to be rid of it and start over.

            “That wasn’t the answer to my question.” Peter frowned, fully turning to face her now. “If we’re going to work together, try trusting me a bit.”

            “I trust you as much as you trust me.” Gamora replied, not faltering.

            “Look, I’d trust you a lot more if you told me what this was.” The self-proclaimed Star-Lord snatched the orb out of Gamora’s hands. His eyes were soft unexpectedly to Gamora who assumed he’d be looking at her bitterly.  “I’m guessing if this Ronan guy wants it, it must be some kind of weapon.”

            Gamora watched as he placed it down before them. Each of the new members aboard the ship gathered around the table by now. It was the first time they were all settled enough to actually discuss their plan further since they were all together. Skadi stared at Peter as she stood in between Gamora and Rocket. Dara caught the corner of her eye as she took her place next to him.

            “I don’t know what it is. All I know is that Ronan wants it.” Gamora sighed, looking down at the table.

            Excited at the thought of it being a weapon, Drax promptly seized the orb in his hands, holding it close to his chest. “If it’s a weapon we can use it against Ronan.”

            “Put it down you fool, you could destroy us all.” Gamora warned, venom dripped out of her voice.

            Skadi and Rocket shared a wince, waiting for another argument to break out between them all. Skadi still hadn’t been properly introduced to Drax yet. Her only real encounter had been with him ten minutes ago when Rocket needed help. This was the second time he’s brought up fighting Ronan and last time she checked they weren’t doing that. They were just selling this orb. Both Skadi and Rocket looked back at Drax as he opened his mouth to respond.

            “Or just you murderess.” He spat across at her.

            “I let you live once, Princess.” Gamora snarled, moving to be face to face with the Destroyer.

             “Here we go. Wanna bet whose going to break up this one?” Rocket muttered to her, elbowing her in the knee as if this was some kind of joke. Skadi backed up, along with Rocket. Neither wanted to get involved with a fight between these two. Skadi shook her head. Granted she did not want to get involved but if she had to step in she would. She eyed Peter, willing him to step in. He let his head fall back. He was still getting over getting elbowed in the face by Dara while he tried separating her from Gamora earlier.

            “I am not a princess!”

            “Hey! Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!” Peter shouted from his spot. He garnered the attention of everybody in the room. “We’re stuck together until we get the money.”

            “I have no interest in money.” Drax looked at Peter with such loathing Skadi almost felt bad for the Destroyer. He tossed the orb back to Peter, refusing to look Gamora in the face. As soon as the orb left his hand he turned to leave the room. He stomped behind Peter, making the Terran raise his shoulders up out of reflex.

            “Well great more money for the five of us…” Peter trailed off looking at Gamora, Skadi, Rocket and Groot.

            He tensed when a firm hand roughly found it’s atop his shoulder. The grip tightened forcing Peter to cry out in discomfort. He looked at the hand and grimaced at the long nails and green skin.

            “The six of us.” He huffed out. “Partners?”

            Dara released her hold before trailing off to the direction Drax went off too.  Gamora’s eyes followed after her. She watched as the woman took a seat across from the Destroyer. With that she allowed herself to look between everyone else. Rocket looked quietly at her, waiting for their little _meeting_ to be over so he could find a box to put his bomb in.

            Groot had been silent this entire time not knowing what to say about this team he currently found himself apart of. He was used to working with Rocket and only Rocket. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Peter yet, or Gamora. He wasn’t a fan of Drax or Dara. He liked Skadi a lot. She had been the only one who hadn’t yelled, made fun of him or tried fighting with anyone yet.

            “Partners?” Gamora nearly laughed. “We have an _agreement_. I would never become partners with any of you.”

            Skadi frowned. She knew that Gamora and she were nowhere near friends but she wouldn’t lie and say that her comment didn’t hurt a little. If Gamora truly felt that way why bother saving her from the detention level? Why pay off Dara to help save her?

            _“She’s just smart and knows that she doesn’t stand a chance against me with them.”_ Dara’s words from earlier rang in her head. Skadi frowned at Gamora.

            It suddenly clicked. Gamora knew she needed help and a ship to get off the Kyln. Gamora also knew that Peter would not leave without Skadi. Did she have no intention of paying Dara at all and that’s why she refused to let Rocket take her collar off. So that’s why when Gamora crossed her she’d stand a chance against the Badoon.

            “I’ll tell the buyer we’re on our way.” The Zen-Whoberi spoke. She went to head up to the cockpit but paused, turning back to face Peter. “And Quill, your ship is filthy.”

            The sound of Gamora’s heals echoed throughout the room as the final four surrounding the table stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Peter was the first to speak only for Skadi to wish he hadn’t.

            “Oh she has no idea. If I had a black light, this place would like a Jackson Pollock painting.”

            Skadi and Rocket both looked at him at first as if they didn’t hear him correctly. It took a second for Skadi to realize what he was saying due to never hearing of this Jackson Pollock before. But when it hit her she gagged at his joke. Rocket looked at her and her reaction clued him in on what Quill was implying. He kept his face contorted as he stared at the Terrain.

            “Really Peter? Why do you have to be so gross?” Skadi yelled. “I swear to god that better be a joke or else I’m going to shove an icicle so far up your-,”

            “You people have issues.” Rocket cut her off, not caring to hear the rest of her sentence.

           


	15. Love's Got A Hold On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be divided into two parts because this was literally the longest chapter I've written for this story so far lol. These two parts were really hard for me to write because I wanted to try and have as much interaction between characters as I could so I'm hoping that you all like it!

* * *

 

            Peter was blasting David Bowie over the ship’s speaker system he built a few years back. It felt good to be back on his ship. The others were all scattered around mostly keeping to themselves in order to prevent any other arguments. After his painting joke, Skadi went off to shower feeling more gross then she had before. Peter laughed at her stating how he was only joking. She brought up all his lovers he would sneak on the ship and quickly shut him up.

            Peter placed his leather jacket on himself before setting to work on his blasters. There was nothing wrong with them         but he had a gut feeling that something about this wasn’t going to go down well. He wanted to make sure that he was prepared to get Skadi and himself out of wherever they were going without any of these losers following them. He messed around with a few settings on his gun, making sure they were fully charged. He was so focused at first he didn’t noticed Skadi sneaking out of the bathroom.

            Skadi had cursed at herself when she stepped out of the small shower. She wanted to make sure she had enough time to clean up and get all the sweat and dirt off of her before they met with Gamora’s buyer. It felt good as the cold water hit her skin. Peter always hated how their ship’s water system never worked properly and he could never take a hot shower whereas Skadi loved it. She felt rejuvenated by the time she got out.

            That was until she realized she forgot a change of clothes. She cursed when all she saw was the terrible prison jump suite that she’d already thrown in their waste basket. She was not getting back into that; not after showering. She searched in the small cabinet her and Peter shared that was next to the sink. There wasn’t even any old clothes of theirs inside. She stomped her foot before giving up and just placing a towel tightly around herself. Last time she checked everyone was off doing their own thing. She could make it to her room quickly and quietly.

            She tip toed out, holding her arms to her chest. She was so close to her room when she let out a cry. Looking down angrily she saw Rocket’s mess that he never cleaned up. She stubbed her toe against one of the thicker sheets of metal.

            “Ow why.” She hissed, leaning against the wall. Without thinking she reached down to check to see if she cut anything. Before she could fully check she realized that Peter was staring her up and down and jolted back up. “Huh, sorry. I forgot to grab clothes.”

            “It’s fine.” He chuckled, “I told him to put that crap away but yet here it still is. You good?” He asked her, placing his hands on his hips.

            “Yeah I’m fine.” She thanked him. She was about to head into her room when she saw Drax standing a little behind Peter watching them. She jumped from not expecting him to be there. “Shit. You scared me.”

            Peter turned and saw him. He blushed as he stood in front of Skadi to prevent him from seeing anything. Drax looked between the pair with an unreadable look. Skadi tighten the grip around her chest before trying once again to head to her room.

            “You know married couples usually practice the act of intimacy in the confines of their bedroom in courtesy of the people around them.” The destroyer spoke in all seriousness.

            Skadi froze in her spot as did Peter. She glared at Drax as he went to sit where Peter had been sitting. 

            “No, no, I was just getting out of the shower and forgot clothes…I tripped on Rocket’s shit.” Skadi stammered out, her cheeks fiery red. “And wait married?”

            “We aren’t married dude. And we weren’t about to- do what you said. So,” Peter too defended, fumbling over his own words.

            “Really? I was so certain you two were.” Drax asked honestly in shock. “You are nearly naked and the look in your eyes was the same look I used to give my love, Hovat, right before we’d-,”

            “Okay that’s enough!” Skadi groaned, shaking her head roughly. “I’ll be locked in my room now until we get to wherever we’re going.” Skadi ran past both man.

            Peter couldn’t help but smirk after her and stared after her a little longer. Drax cleared his throat, looking at the Terran knowingly.

            “If you wish to follow her you may. I will not be offended. The urges that love gives are hard to ignore.”

            “Wow, okay no.” Peter snapped out of it. He awkwardly went back to fiddling with his blasters, “That’s not what’s happening at all man. Skadi and I are just friends.”

            Drax took a seat across from the younger man, watching as he bit his lip. Drax let out a low chuckle unlike his normal bellow of a laugh.  He swiftly grabbed one of his knives from its holster. Peter jumped back slightly going to grip at his blaster a little tighter at the Destroyer’s sudden movement. Drax held his free hand up, silently telling Peter he meant no harm. He then used that hand to reach for a rag that had been laying on the table and proceeded to use it to clean his knife.

            “You two remind me of myself when I was young and first met my Hovat.” Drax began. “I was once afraid to let my feelings be known to her and was almost passed on by her. If I had waited any longer to proclaim my love she wouldn’t have waited for me. My Hovat was never one to have patience.”

            Peter uncomfortably scratched at the stubble on his chin. He wasn’t sure why Drax was talking to him about this or why he assumed he had feelings for Skadi. He didn’t but sure Peter did think she was cute. In fact there were many things about Skadi he found absolutely adorable. The way she’d scrunch up her face when she was annoyed, the times he’d catch her singing along to his music and she’d get all defensive when he’d call her out on it; it was adorable.

            But Peter didn’t look at her the way he looked at other woman. Granted, Skadi was way better than any woman he’d ever sleep with. She liked him for more than his looks and could hold actual conversions with him.  Peter never once thought of her in any other way than a partner, teammate or a best friend. He was pretty sure that Skadi felt the same way too.

            “You may not see it or care to admit it Peter Quill but I do.” Drax didn’t look up from his knife as he spoke.

            “Hey, meat bags! We’re inbound!” Rocket’s voice shouted throughout the ship, interrupting Peter before he could even think of a response for Drax.

            Upon hearing Rocket’s voice, Skadi had already finished getting dressed. She stared at herself in the mirror while letting out a sigh. Her pale skin looked smooth and fresh as she applied dark eyeshadow on her eyelids, making her blue eyes pop out even more than they already did. Grabbing a few hair ties and placing her black leather jacket on she left her room to meet everyone on the bridge.

            She quickly braided the two sides of her still damp hair as she climb up the stairs. Her eyes stared in wonder has the view from outside of the Milano appeared to her. The greens, yellows and oranges in the sky were beautiful and different from the usual colors seen in the galaxy. Grabbing the last hair tie from around her wrist she tied the last braid, stopping to stand next to Peter. She gapped in amazement and also fear at the giant skull like head that was floating in the atmosphere. 

            “What is that?” Drax was the first to speak, as the others were still trying to comprehend what they were looking at.

            “It’s called Knowhere. It’s the severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary heading in rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here.” Gamora explained strictly. She had a looked of concentration on her face as she took a seat.

            “Sounds like my kind of place.” Dara teased, smirking at the group. She soon left the bridge to retrieve her few belongings and get ready.

            It took a while to find a lot that wasn’t a sketchy place to land the Milano. Peter was paranoid as they began to walk the streets of Knowhere, afraid that he’s ship would get ripped off for parts. He’d been to some questionable places during his time as a Ravager but this place probably took the cake. Gamora assured him the ship would be fine and that if they didn’t hurry they’d be late.

            Skadi walked closely behind the group as she took in all the sights and smells. This city was disgusting but there was something about it that intrigued her. It had a weird charm too it. The streets were crowded making them all have to walk closely to each other. Skadi was almost brushing elbows with Groot as the tall being trailed behind the others to. He was also somewhat captivated by the streets of Knowhere. The pair shared a smile completely drowning out Peter’s voice as he conversed with Gamora and Drax.

            The group found themselves approaching a rundown building at the very end of the street they had been walking on. Gamora halted right before they all entered. Everyone stopped, skeptically eyeing the place. It was a nightclub and a sleazy looking one at that.  There were bright neon signs hanging from the building that advertised different ‘ _adult activities’_ available inside. Skadi scrunched up her nose as she nudged Peter’s side.

            “Um, are we really going in there?” She asked uncertainly.

            “Yeah no offense but this place looks like a dump.” Rocket agreed, staring up at Gamora.

            “We are to wait here for his representative.” Gamora began to walk again without hesitation or any more objections.  “If you want your half you must wait inside.”

            “This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?” Drax barked after her, stomping as he followed.

            “Thought he wasn’t in this for money?” The raccoon muttered before calling for Groot to follow her with him.

            Dara smirked as she was eager to go inside. The years in the Kyln without being able to drink were finally over and she was going to celebrate. She caught up to Gamora quickly but not before shooting Skadi and Peter a daring look from over her shoulder. _What was her issue with them,_ Skadi wondered glaring after her.

            “Is this really worth all of this? Can’t we just go back to the Milano?” Skadi groaned reluctantly, looping her arm around Peter’s preventing him from following the others.

            “We’ll be fine. We can’t back out now its easy money.” Peter snickered, using their connected arms to start to drag her inside. “We’ll just find a table and get a drink while we wait.”

            Once inside the nightclub though Peter found that there was in fact no tables open and upon tasting just one sip of his drink decided that it was probably the worst thing he ever tasted in his life. Frowning, he didn’t even bother to give the drink meant for Skadi to her. Instead he let Drax, who apparently had no taste buds Peter decided, have it. The bigger man downed it in one sip, ordering another larger one before Rocket dragged him away after convincing him to go gamble on the Orloni game.

            Skadi had already gone to stand outside on one of the club’s balconies once she even saw the game. Dara laughed at how the girl reacted upon first seeing one of the Orloni’s getting devoured by the bigger animal on the table.

            “Let’s go get some drinks. I wanted to talk to you about something before we part ways.” Dara had asked afterwards, pulling Gamora away from the others.

            “I won’t drink with you.” Gamora spoke harshly.

            “Fine. I’ll drink for the both of us.” Dara shrugged, uncharacteristically light heartedly. But I still want to talk so let’s go.”

            Peter stood awkwardly next to Drax as he and Rocket shout alongside the other club goers standing around the large game table. He wasn’t as bothered by the game as Skadi was he still thought it was terrible and had no idea how anyone could enjoy it. He then remembered what kind of place he was in and took that thought back. He looked to Groot who seemed somewhat amused.

            “I’m surprised you enjoy this. Out of all of us beside Skadi I’da’ thought you’d be disgusted by this.” Peter told the tree, hoping for some conversation.

            “I am Groot.”

            “Right, I forgot.” Peter sighed, looking down at his boots.

            “My friend!” Drax roared, throwing his hand onto Peter’s shoulder, jostling him in place. “It is clear you are unamused by this. Go join your pale beauty outside and confess your feelings for her.”

            “For that last time we- you know what. I will go out there.” Peter huffed, pointing a finger at Drax in defeat. “But I’m not doing that because there’s no feelings to confess it’s just better out there then in here watching this.” He finished before leaving the three.


	16. It's Got A Hold On Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part!!!!

* * *

 

            Peter pushed his way through the crowded room before he was able to get to Skadi. He approached her, watching as she leaned against the railing looking out into the stars. She absently mindedly was playing around with a strand of ice she made in-between her fingers. She twirled it around, letting the ice dance gracefully. She turned her gaze to Peter when she heard his footsteps. Happy that it was him and she gave him a lopsided smile.

            “So unfortunately not only are there no tables left, I am sad to inform you that we can’t even get drunk.” Peter frowned, joining her by leaning against the railing next to her. “The drinks here are terrible.”

            “This place sucks.” Skadi frowned back at him before turning back to the stars. She let the ice shatter in her hands before dumping the shards off the balcony. “But the view is nice.” She sighed.

            “Yeah it is. I haven’t seen a view like this since we were like what teenagers? When did we go to Spartax?” Peter asked trying to remember. It had been so long ago.

            “You were seventeen.” Skadi answered quickly. She remembered because it had been one of the first places Yondu ever let her join him and the other Ravagers on a job or just anywhere with them. “Spartax was nice but I feel like I’ve seen a sky like this somewhere else I just can’t remember.”

            Peter looked at her sadly. He knew Skadi dreamed about finding out about her past and that certain things would trigger vague memories.  He decided to get her mind off of whatever was bugging her and stood up straight.  He reached for his Walkman, hitting play and letting the music softly flow out of the headphones that fell around his neck without even paying attention to the song that played.

            “So Drax told me to confess my feelings for you.” He joked but had also seriously wanted to know what she thought of it.

            “I know what you’re trying to do but please let’s just talk about something else please.” Skadi pressed. “Like why do we have to wait this long? With Yondu we were always in and out.” The blonde whipped her head back up to glare up at him.

            “It’s just a negotiation tactic,” Peter brushed off with a wave of his hand. He went back to push what Drax said further. “I can’t believe he thought we were married. I mean I know we bicker like a married couple and live together but come on.”

            “Why do you care what the bonehead thinks? If he got to know you or even just spent one more day with you he’d find out that I’m not your type.” Skadi snapped, pushing off the railing harshly. “I’m surprised you’re even out here and not inside talking up some girl.”

            “Well then Ms. Attitude-all-of-a-sudden, I’m sorry that I wanted to hang out with you.” Peter shook his head offended by her being snippy at him. “And what do you mean by type? I don’t have a type.” He knew she’d be back to her short tempered self: it was only a matter of time.

            “Right, sorry I forgot you don’t have a type. You go for anything who is eager to call you Starlord in bed.” The girl hissed, shaking her head up and down.

            “What is your issue? Dude, I’m just trying to talk to you. What the hell?” Peter nearly shouted at her. _Where was all of this coming from_ , he wondered to himself angrily.

            “I just don’t wanna be here okay? I’m tired and on edge. I don’t want to talk about anything Drax said because-.” Skadi paused, stopping herself. She let out a huge sigh before biting her lip. She cursed to herself refusing to look up at Peter.

            In truth, Drax’s words did bug her since he said them. Skadi still hasn’t bought it up to Peter but she heard the rest of their conversation on the Milano. It was hard not too, Drax was not a quiet speaker in any way. She didn’t want people to think she had a thing for Peter. It was embarrassing to her. It made her look desperate and naïve. He was constantly rotating between women and there she always was trailing behind him.

             Peter made it quite clear he was not interested in her whatsoever and she thought she tried to make it clear also. She just couldn’t help that they were so close. She hated being reminded about how cute of a couple they’d be or the teasing about how they should become a couple. She loved Peter and was attracted to him but refused to fall for him because she knew him better than anyone and wouldn’t let herself get hurt.

            “Because why?” Peter asked still angry. He looked at her expectantly when her eyes looked up to meet his.

            She grumbled at him before opening her mouth, “Because Peter it makes me look bad.”

            “The idea of you liking me makes you look bad?”  Peter snorted, not understanding what she meant.

            “Yes, Peter. It makes me look bad.” She repeated crossing her arms against her chest. Peter continued looking at her to be more specific causing her to groan. She didn’t want to explain her reasoning.

            “Come on liking me couldn’t be that bad. Plenty of girls have liked me before and never got this butt hurt when someone bought the subject up.” Peter went back to leaning against the railing, now amused by her nonsense. His back faced the sky as he watched her try to think of something clever to say.

            “Yeah it was nice for them at first but look where they went the next morning.” She said. “I don’t want people to see me like that.” She turned away from him, annoyed that he wouldn’t just drop the subject. She debated on just going inside, knowing that he’d be unable to continue the conversation in there.

            He watched her as she eyed the door in temptation. Scratching his head, he pondered if he should shut up or continue to press the matter. He wanted to talk about this further after getting an idea of why she was responding this way. Knowing it was smart to drop it though he decided to continue and saying the three words he so badly wanted to say.

            “You like me. Don’t you?” he couldn’t help but smirk proudly at himself for having the balls to actually say it out loud.

            Skadi deadpanned, turning around quickly to stare at him in awe.

            “You do!” Peter jumped ahead of himself.

            Skadi misinterpreted his actions as him making fun of her. She crossed her arms tighter against her chest as her cheeks got red in embarrassment. Frowning she refused to look at him again as she tried to keep her powers in control. She so badly wanted to lash out at him and freeze his mouth shut. She didn’t notice him walking towards her until the music coming out of his headphones fully reached her ears.

            “Really Peter?” She looked up at him with sad, big eyes. This was not how she intended the night to go down. She couldn’t believe Peter would set her up like this. She could’ve cried when the lyrics too his stupid music rang through her ears.

            “ _It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_  
            I'd get out my book and write down her name  
            Ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener over on the other side  
            I'd just tear out that page”

She couldn’t find the words to speak up with as Peter moved closer, swaying to the music. She didn’t understand what he was doing. She didn’t want this nor did she think he did, right? Skadi could only watch as he placed his hands cautiously on her hips causing her to inertly sway along with him against her wishes.

            Peter didn’t know what came over him. Ten minutes ago when Drax had spoken with him he knew how he felt about Skadi. He was just her friend but there was something about her reaction just now that struck a nerve in him. Was she jealous of all his other _relationships_? It would explain why she’d always get angry when she catch him with one or ignore him when he’d talk about a particular night out. He’d always pegged it as her not caring about his love life but now it’d make a whole lot more sense if it was because she was just jealous.

            The Terran never pictured the shorter girl to be the jealous type though and couldn’t really believe that that was the case or could it? She’d always get defensive whenever someone mentioned them in any way more than friends. She’d always be the first to deny it. Her being fluster so much by this now was actually kind of turning Peter on.

            He couldn’t stop himself from dipping his head down towards her. He wasn’t even thinking as he closed his eyes; the music must’ve gotten a hold on him as he got caught up in the moment. Skadi was frozen as Peter’s lips were inches away from hers. She wanted to move but wanted to see what would happen. The part of her who did not want this was pushed back by the teenage her who had always had the biggest crush on the Terran. She had thought she’d long outgrew that phase but was shocked to see it sneak back.

            Peter’s lips brushed against hers for less than a minute before Skadi willed herself to snap out of it. Her eyes widened at the touch of his lips. Before either of them could judge if it felt right or not Skadi opened her mouth but not for the reasons Peter thought she was. For a second Peter was actually excited that Skadi was trying to deepen the kiss, never seeing that side of her. He winced however when he grasped what was actually happening.

            Out of instinct and not really thinking of her actions, Skadi let her breathe and lips get painfully cold, causing Peter to jump back in discomfort as his lips were nearly frozen. Skadi gasped, her hand shooting over her mouth in shock.

            “What the hell!” Peter shouted, rubbing his mouth in pain.

            “I am so sorry! I’m sorry!” Skadi repeated over and over, “I just- I- why did you do that!” She let her hand drop, letting her other hand reach out to him in order to help take the cold away.

            When Peter could properly feel his lips, he glared at her. “Do what? Kiss you? I thought you wanted it?”

            “No! I never said I wanted you to kiss me!” She argued back

            “You like me though!”

            “I never said I did!”

            “But-,” Peter was cut off when he heard Drax’s thunderous shout from inside the club. He could see inside the doorway.

             “Oh no” He groaned, watching as Drax jumped onto Groot, crashing them onto the game table. Without another word, Peter left Skadi and raced inside the club.   

            Drax had straddle Groot between him and the floor, delivering punch after punch to the Floral Colossus’s face. Groot finally had enough of the man’s outburst as he outreached vines to wrap themselves around Drax’s body. He held him still, preventing him from inflicting anymore damage against him. Drax let out an angry yell, gripping at the vines as he tried to free himself. Groot was strong, but Drax was stronger. The Destroyer ripped the vines apart, earning a cheer from the crowd.

            The cheers boosted his ego causing him to head back for another blow. Rocket jumped aside of Groot, taking out his gun, aiming it at Drax. He bared his teeth in ferial rage at Drax for daring to attack Groot. Before the fight could continue on and Drax and Rocket could attack the other, Gamora shoved herself through the crowd, shoving Drax backwards.

            Dara strutted in front of Rocket, facing to watch Drax and Gamora. Her legs blocked the barrel of Rocket’s gun. Rocket let out a sound mixed between a growl and hiss, pushing the gun against her legs. He’d shoot through her if he had too. Dara eyed him, tempted to pick him up by his ears and chuck him across the room. She was not threatened at all by the creature.  

            “Stop it!” Gamora shouted at Drax, gripping his arm tightly, infuriated that they risked ruining this deal with idiotism.  

            “Yo! Wow!” Peter joined them, going in between the sides. He held his hands up to Rocket, urging him to retract his weapon. “What are you doing?”

            Drax answered for him, knowing he’d attempt to lie and connive his way into making himself into the victim. “This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!”

            “This is true!”

            “He has no respect!”

            “This is also true!”

            Skadi had heard Gamora and Peter’s shouts and quickened her step through the crowd. She knew that there was a brawl. She could hear Drax shouts and prepared herself to step in. She was angry with what happened between her and Peter, along with everything else that happened to her within the last few days. She was ready to let off some steam and she didn’t care if it was unlike her but she was going in full force.

            An aura of ice surrounded her, causing the people around her to quickly jump away. They could feel the cold temperature radiating off of her. Her eyes glazed over white and she let her finger tips glow a whitish-blue. She stepped behind Rocket, ignoring the other’s surprised stares.      

            She outreached her hand and focused on Rocket. The rodent shouted out as the barrel of his gun froze over. He was forced to drop it for Skadi was also freezing all the circuits and other parts from the inside out.

            “You little bitch!” Rocket snarled at her, ready to pounce. She took a step back merely to give herself space to freeze his feet where he stood.

            “Hold it hold it hold it!” Peter screamed, halting the two. “Please, come on guys!”

            “No I dare you! You choose now to pick a back bone, see it through!” Rocket edged closer to her.

            “Ha-ha!” Drax cackled sadistically. “I was wrong! She is the one who shows spirit! Together we will take down Ronan but first we will teach this vermin a lesson in humility.”

            “Call me vermin one more time! I swear I’ll blow a hole in your freakin’ skull!”  Rocket sneered, gripping his little paws into fists, now turning to face Drax.

            “With what gun?” Dara joined in, smiling down at him.

            “I swear I’m gonna-,” He jumped up at the Badoon, his claws itching to scratch her across the face.

            Dara swiftly dodged his weak swing at her, swatting her arm against his being. He was forced back down on the ground. He was fine besides his wounded ego. Groot looked down at his friend in pity. He reached out to help him back up on his feet but only received a harsh glare from the raccoon.  

            “Rocket your drunk!” Peter tried to put a handle on the situation but saw no way how.

            Everyone was on edge. This was a group of people who could not work together. They had no business to even try too. The tension shifting between everyone could be felt in multitudes. Skadi still eyed Rocket almost as if he was prey and she was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. While as Dara continue to think that this was all amusing and had the impulse to push everyone’s frustrations even further.

            Gamora on the other hand was just willingly hoping that everyone could keep themselves together just to get the deal over with. There was another part of her who just wanted to abandon them then and there, taking all the money for herself. Drax could only feel rage. He knew that these people were useless to him. They were all greedy and only wanted money. They had no desire to get revenge upon Thanos or Ronan. They couldn’t ever feel the loss that he’d had.

            “I’m not drunk! You just want to laugh at me like everyone else does!” Rocket’s jarring voice brought everyone’s attention back to him.

            “No one’s laughing at you.” Peter again tried to calm him down but he was hopeless.

            “You all think I’m some stupid thing! He called me vermin! She called me rodent!” He pointed to Drax, and then Gamora. “Let’s see who the stupid one is when you get blown up into a million pieces!” Rocket then reached into his side pocket, ready to pull out the bomb he was building earlier. He knew that it’d come in handy.

            Peter’s eyes widened, jumping in front of him. Skadi saw the metal reflect in the light and raised her hands outwards ready to strike again at Rocket if he dared to set the bomb off. Peter shouted at him to stop and think about what he was doing.

            “Four billion units! Rocket come on man! You can suck it up for one more lousy night and your rich!”  Peter pleaded.

            Rocket looked down thinking about his options. He in truth didn’t want to use the bomb. He had a short life span and there were still things he wanted to do. He could also see Groot’s disappointed face. Rocket let out a loud groan. He couldn’t let Groot down.

            “Fine. But the moment this is over I can’t promise that I won’t kill every last one of you jerks.” Rocket muttered.

            “That’s not if I don’t kill you first.” Drax barked back at him.

            Peter whipped around to face him, furious that he ruined their chances at Rocket calming down. Gamora pushed Drax back a step warningly while Skadi moved in front of Rocket in defense. She was not a fan of him but she wasn’t going to let things heat back up again.

            “Stop! I’m not letting _you_ or _him_ kill anyone.” she said to Drax, letting the glow at her fingertips become brighter.  

            The man glared at her, tilting his head in agitation.  He hated being wrong but she apparently did not have spirit. She clearly had no interest in the fight against Ronan. In fact none of them did. He looked from each and everyone in the group. None of them had the intent of helping avenge his family. If it wasn’t clear before it was now and the hope that they’d change their mind and help him vanished.

            “We flew halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead.” He said mournfully. He shoved Gamora’s hands off of his chest before backing away from them.

            As he made his way out of the club, Peter called after him, feeling somewhat bad for the guy. Gamora shook her head at Peter, “We don’t need him.”

            It was then when the door that lead to their buyer slide open. Standing in the doorway was a petite pink skinned girl. She looked professional as she greeted them with a large plastered on smile. Skadi let the aura around her fade away and her eyes went back to normal as the girl walked towards them.

            “Milady Gamora, I am here to fetch you for my master.” She then semi-bowed, motioning for them to enter the room she had come out off.

            The remaining members of the group each gave a look to each other as if it was a way of saying that they’d put all their differences aside until after they got their units. All with heavy faces they followed the representative’s request.


	17. Call Me My Love

* * *

 

Skadi wasn’t the only one to gasp out loud the moment the group was lead deep into Gamora’s buyer’s home; she could hear Peter and even Rocket let one out as well. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. She stopped a few steps behind the others to peer inside each container in awe as they walked further inside. The large showroom housed many different sized and shaped containers, each with a different resident inside. There were different races; she pointed out a Hurctarian, Xeronian and even a Chitauri. There were even some expansive and rare looking items too. It was like a museum but with questionable exhibits. Skadi only could question how legal this was.

            “We house the galaxy’s largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner.” The representative informed, still as posed as ever. “I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector.”

            Skadi looked up from a particular container housing some weird creature with tentacles. In front of them was an absurd looking man. He had white hair that was only a shade or two lighter than herself and wore a long furry cape, along with other expansive looking attire. He turned to face them stopping whatever he was working on. His face looked blank as he began to make his way over to them, reaching up for his goggles. Taking them off he could see them all clearly now.  The Collector reached Gamora first and started to speak with her.

            “My dear Gamora.” He used his free hand to gently grasp hers. Raising her hand up to his lips he placed a chaste kiss on her hand, his way of greeting people he was about to do business with.  “How wonderful to meet in the flesh.”

            “Let us bypass the formalities Tivan. We have what we discussed.” Gamora was short, but still held a polite tone to her voice. She was indeed eager to make this go by quickly but would not risk ruining Tivan’s giving mood with her usual forceful way of doing things.

            Though, Tivan already had his attention elsewhere; he was now thinking of the next thing he needed for his collection. The moment he saw the Floral Colossus he knew he needed it to complete his collection. He eyed the rare creature up and down, amazed and honored that he was finally able to see one.

             “What is that thing there?” Of course he knew what he was but he just still couldn’t believe it.

            Rocket felt his instincts kicking in, alarming him that this guy was nothing but trouble. Though he wasn’t quick enough to respond first with Groot mindlessly replying the second after Tivan finished his question.

            “I am Groot.”

            “I never thought I’d meet one of your kind before.” Tivan moved past Gamora, his full attention on Groot.

            Skadi watched as Rocket visibly tensed. She herself was tense also, pulling up the sleeves of her jacket above her elbows. She anxiously scratched at her arms; it was just one of her nervous ticks that she’d do to prevent her nerves from attacking up.

            “Sir, you must allow me now to pay you to procure your carcass. At the moment of your death of course.” The Collector ensured even if he already knew he’d do anything to have him apart of his collection. Tivan knew though that he still needed what Gamora came to bring to him so that would have to wait.

            “I am Groot.”

            “Why so you can turn him into a freakin chair?” Rocket translated, or at least everyone could only assume.

            “This is your pet?” Tivan lightly chuckled, side glancing Rocket.

            Skadi and Peter both shook their heads vigorously, neither wanting to rehash the argument they just concluded. Their movements caught the eye of the Collector as he ignored Rocket’s protests at being called a pet. He took the time to study the rest of Gamora’s group having been unaware that she was coming with others in the first place. Usually he detested surprises such as this but seeing that she not only brought Groot with her, he noted that a Badoon was also in the group.

            Granted he already had a female and a male Badoon in his collection he still enjoyed seeing them since it was rare for them to leave their home worlds; especially for females to leave their home worlds. He had to hire someone to retrieve his and never would have thought one would willingly travel this far into the universe.

            His eyes quickly glanced over Peter seeing that nothing stood out as special about him beyond first glance. Usually a subject he’d want to obtain would jump out at him and he’d know the moment he saw them. Tivan was about to do the same to the shorter girl standing next to him but his eyes widened in realization. His eyes caught her, itching at her arm. It wasn’t the action she was doing that made him hold his breath in excitement. No, it was the marking on her arm that had made him enthralled by the sight of her.

            “Gamora, why did you not tell me you would be traveling with an Asgardian?” He motioned to Skadi, bowing his head slightly towards her.

            Skadi blushed, feeling all the eyes in the room on her. Nervously, she looked to Peter, who stared at Tivan confused by his words. Seeing that he too didn’t understand Skadi looked to the Collector himself. She knew what an Asgardian was; she wasn’t stupid. But the fact that he thought she was one was what didn’t make sense. Asgardians were basically gods. There was no way that she could be one.

            “I’m sorry but you’re mistaken I’m not-,”

            “But you’re tattoo.” He spoke eagerly, he placed his goggles back on, using the magnifying lenses to study more closely her tattoo. He moved closer to her, the only thing separating them was a worktable. Without even asking he reached out and grabbed her arm. Holding it closer to his face his eyes studied it in awe. “This is the marking of Vegvisir. It’s an ancient Asgardian rune. I’d only ever seen it in old texts I’ve secured in my collection.”

            Skadi was speechless. Why would Skadi have some Asgardian rune tattooed on her? She didn’t believe that she was Asgardian but she was always unaware of what the markings meant. She’d tried to research it in the past but could never find anything. It’d make sense that it was Asgardian since very little is known about Asgard itself. They were a closed off race, rarely traveling outside of what they called the Nine Realms. There were a few who would but still much was kept secret besides a rumor or two about Asgard.

            “Tivan, if I may.” Gamora stepped in, cutting off the conversation.

            Skadi mentally cursed her, wanting more answers. Maybe Tivan could actually help her piece together her past? She bit her lip, letting her arm fall out of the man’s grasp. Skadi took a step back in defeat. Already she had made up her mind on staying behind after they got their units to talk to this man.

            She didn’t noticed but Peter had been staring at her worriedly. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He too was taken back by Tivan’s claim. He wasn’t completely buying it but at the same time he could see it. He knew Asgardians lived for what seemed like forever and here Skadi was only having to be about two or three years younger than he was; but she looked as if she’d only aged no more than ten years since they first met. He’d always tease her for looking as young as she did, constantly saying she had a baby face. Being Asgardian would explain that.

            “We have traveled very far to retrieve this orb.” Gamora hinted that she was ready to complete this transaction. She was tired and was ready to be rid of the orb that rested in Peter’s bag.

            “Very well.” Tivan nodded to her reluctantly. The moment this was over the moment he could get back to the two new things that caught his eye. “Let me see what you’ve brought.”

            Gamora looked at Peter to signal him to take out the orb. Still slightly distracted by his thoughts, Peter lazily pulled the orb out from within his knapsack. His grip wasn’t tight and the round object promptly slid out of his hand. The sound of the metal clanging against the floor snapped him out of it. The Terran jumped down and picked it up, playing it off as nothing as it held it out to Gamora.

            Within minutes the Collector had the orb in his hands, truly amazed by the object. He couldn’t believe he finally had one. One of the six most wanted items in the entire universe was finally in his grasp. Placing the orb onto a small little contraption, he pressed the button to it. The orb gradually opened upon this action.

            “Oh my new friends,” he thanked, “Before creation itself there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of the pre-existing world were forged into concentrated ingots; the Infinity Stones. These stones can only be wielded and destroyed by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe.”

            As Tivan had spoke holograms appear around them. Each showed what they all presumed to be the Infinity Stones he was talking about. They were all different colors, beautiful shades of blue, red, green, yellow, orange and purple.   Gamora looked at each image in horror. She wished Tivan didn’t wish to boast about his new find because now she knew that she could not let him keep it. Knowing what this was and know exactly who wanted it, Gamora knew that she now had to do everything in her power to protect it or even destroy it.

            “These carriers can use this specific stone to maul done entire civilizations like wheat in a field.” He continued forcing them to watch as a tall being did so. “Once for a moment a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves but even they were quickly vanquished by the stone.” The Collector could not contain himself any longer. He held his hands close to his chest, shaking them quickly in excitement.          

            “Beautiful beyond compare.”

            “Blah, blah blah, we’re all fascinated whitey but we’d like to get paid.” Rocket mimicked the man’s awkward and laughable movement with his arms. Rocket leaned over to him, glaring up at him.

            The Collector glared back, already having decided on wanting to exterminate this pest. He motioned for the displays to disappear being offended that they clearly did not see the beauty of the stone that he did. “And how would you like to be paid?”

            “What do you think fancy pants? Units!” Rocket exclaimed.

            “Very well then.” A deal was a deal and they all followed him as he led them to his main desk where he was going to transfer them the units. He was about to retrieve their transfer numbers, looking up to ask them for it. He paused, getting an angry and bewildered look. His assistant stood, edging closer to the stone each second. It was far too close for his liking.

            “Carina, stand back.” He ordered, his voice threatening. 

            “I will no longer be your slave!” She shouted back at him, ignoring all common sense.

            “No!” Tivan shouted, dropping everything he was doing and pushed past his clients to get to her.

            But he was too late. The pink skinned girl desperately grabbed onto the stone. It instantly stung but the power of the stone made it so she could not remove her hand from it. The stone reacted to her touch like a bomb itching to explode. It sent off small blasts, shooting in the air like fireworks. Rocket and Groot easily dodged the first set, while Gamora and Dara weren’t close enough to get hit by any. Peter was right behind Skadi pulling her out of harm’s way before either could get hit.

            The second wave hit harder, the stone fully taking over Carina’s body as she let out a shrill scream.  Skadi winced at the sound; it was as if she could feel the pain coming from the girl. She didn’t have much time to continue to think of the girl because the force from the blast this time threw her harshly against Peter. Her eyes enlarged when all of the purple energy surrounded them, crashing into the containers, shattering the glass everywhere. She turned around and grabbed Peter around the waist. And without thinking she used all her strength to pick them both up and fly into the sky. They didn’t get very high due to his weight but she pushed forward throwing them behind a desk for cover.

            Peter, grateful for her reaction time, hovered over her on their spot on the floor. He shielded her from all the glass and other ruble that was being thrown everywhere. Skadi called out to him, grabbing at his jacket for comfort but could barely hear herself over all the noise. Her heart was pumping and she could tell his was too when she put her other hand on his chest. She was sure they were going to die until all of a sudden everything stopped after one final explosion that was bigger than all the others.

            The building shook as it was practically brought to the ground. The glass roof shattered completely along with half of the containers. Skadi tried to peek at the destruction but Peter roughly shoved her head back against his chest and held onto her a little tighter. He knew she wanted to make sure the others were okay but they had to focus on themselves right now.

            When all the dust and smoke cleared Peter allowed himself to let go of her, realizing that even though he held her to protect her he also did it to comfort himself. The pair gave each other fretful looks, both unsure of what to do next. Peter made the first move as he began to move up to glimpse above the table. Skadi, followed suite, but gripped her hold on his jacket tighter because she was afraid of what they’d see.

            The room was completely destroyed. Lights were still flashing from the aftermath and things where still smoking. Carina had been completely disintegrated as the stone still sit on the Collectors work desk glowing bright.  Gamora appeared from a spot across from them that she had taken cover behind. She saw both Skadi and Peter but did not speak with them. Without a thought she ran to the stone.

            “What the fuck?” Peter whispered, still processing what happened as he watched Gamora forcefully close the orb, once again trapping the stone inside.

            They three ran with the orb outside of the Collector’s museum knowing they had to get it out of there. Peter had grabbed Skadi’s hand, entirely forgetting and forgiving their last argument and just wanted to get them to safety. They finally reached what was left of the entrance, seeing how the explosion affected not just inside of the museum but also the outside and the nearby buildings on the street corner.

            “Why did I not think that this was something less powerful than an Infinity Stone?” Gamora gasped out, short of breath. She had known that this was something Thanos was very adamant on getting but her own selfness was what drove her to not care. But that was up until now and now she would fight until her last breath to make sure Thanos never retrieved any of the Infinity Stones.

            “What do you still have it for?” Rocket couldn’t believe he was seeing Gamora, who he thought was the smartest of their little group besides himself up until now. He, Groot and Dara ran up to the other three the moment they saw them exit the Collector’s.

            “We can’t just leave it in there!” Peter defended.

            “I can’t believe you had that in your purse the entire time!” Rocket held his face because he was still baffled by what had just happened.

            “And he dropped it.” Dara added, standing next to Groot holding her side. She was pretty sure she bruised a rib after being thrown harshly into one of those containers back inside. The Badoon didn’t want to be but she was thankful to the tree for snatching her up and helping her escape with himself and the rodent.

            “Not helping!” It was Skadi’s turn to defend. “Gamora, though I agree with Rocket, why do we still have this thing?” She asked dreadfully, staring at the orb in her green hand.

            “We need to bring this to the Nova Core. They’re the only ones with a chance to contain this.” She faced her, hoping that she’d see her way.

            “Are you kidding me? We’re wanted by the Nova Core!” Rocket shouted.

            “I am not going to Xandar, Gamora.” Dara hissed, staring at her and then to Peter. “Do you not remember what you both promised me?”

            “Just go back in there and give it back to fancy pants!” Rocket agreed with Dara. He didn’t go through all of this for nothing.

            “Ronan will find it.” Gamora shook her head in fear, knowing that word will get out of what happened here.

            “Okay let him then! We’ll be paid by then” Rocket shrugged.

            “Did you not see what just happened? Ronan will destroy the entire galaxy with this!” Peter shouted back at him.

            “What are you some kind of saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you?” Rocket, exclaimed pointed his paws at him in a huff. “Why do you want to save it?”

            “Because I’m one of the idiots who lives in it!” Peter shouted making them all go silent in awkward thoughts.

            Rocket sneered at him, not caring for his answer not matter how logical it was. Even though he lived in the galaxy that didn’t mean it was his job to go and risk his life to save it. He could take care of himself if worse came to worse and if he died, he died.

            Skadi frowned at Peter’s words. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been proud of him stepping up because she was and couldn’t help but be shocked that he even said them. She frowned because she knew he was right and as per usual she hated when he was right. She knew that they could not just give the orb back to the Collector, they had to warn the Nova Core even if that meant they’d be sent back to jail.

            “I think I have a better solution.” Dara spoke up, walking away from the tree and closer to Gamora. “I know of someone who will give us an even better deal than Gamora’s buyer would give us and won’t let his ditsy assistant blow the place up.” She spoke as she reached her hand out towards the orb.

            Gamora seethed, ripping her hand backwards to prevent Dara from stealing the orb. Instantly the assassin drew her sword, pointing it defensively at the Badoon. Gamora saw from the corner of her eye that both Peter and Skadi reacted alongside with her. She didn’t falter in her stance or show any indication of it but she was grateful that they sided with her and had her back. Peter had withdrew his blasters, aiming them at Dara, while Skadi’s eye glazed over ready to freeze Dara if she had too.

            “You and your people! You’re all despicable, dishonorably and a shameful race!” Gamora shouted at the Badoon, letting her distaste for her and her kind be known clearly as if it hadn’t been before.

            Dara only smirked. She was used to people feeling this way about her and her kind. Having long excepted how the universe saw her, she knew she didn’t owe them anything and would not help them save it.

            “Oh please,” Letting out a laugh, she continued, “You really think Nova will stop Ronan? He will go there with his army and destroy all of Xandar to get that stone. You’d only doom an entire planet and prolong him for a mere moment from getting it. You of all people Gamora should know that Thanos will not stop until he retrieves that stone.”

            Before anyone could respond or make the next move in this standoff, their attention was drawn elsewhere. They watched in horror as multiple ships began appearing in the distance, heading right towards them. Drax appeared also, knives drawn and a happy expression appeared on his face. He shouted in thanks and at long last at the ships arrival.

            Gamora instantly recognized those ships. She lowered her sword slightly, letting her guard down. They were all doomed.  

            “Quill! Hunt!” An all too familiar voice shouted out to them over the crowd. Both Skadi and Peter gulped, also letting their guard down. They turned to this left, seeing Yondu’s blue face through the crowd of people, along with a group of other Ravager’s. “Don’t you dare move!” Yondu shouted at them.

            “Well this day just keeps getting worse.” Peter stared in defeat.


	18. Watch Out Boy She'll Chew You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! 
> 
> Expect fast updates this week because I've had crazy weird inspiration and literally just hammered out this chapter and the next two so also expect those some point next week. We're so close to the end of this story and I'm jsut getting super stoked to write Vol 2 because I have a lot planned from that point on :D 
> 
> Again let me know what you guys think in the comments! And also thanks for all the kudos! Comments and Kudos literally get me pumped to publish more chapters!!!!

* * *

 

 

            Gamora strategically looked around her surroundings. She could hear the roar of Ronan’s ships landing. Gamora also noted the blue Ravager, screaming for both Peter and Skadi. Her eyes then darted to Dara, who was inching closer for the orb. Biting the inside of her lip she tried to come up with some sort of plan to get the orb off of Knowhere and to Xandar.

            Ronan’s army began to unboard one of the small transporter ships. The screams of nearby citizens of Knowhere reached Gamora’s ears as they realized who was coming. Without a second thought Gamora bolted. She ran straight for a deserted alleyway to her right gripping the orb tightly in her grasp. She heard heavy footsteps following her. Still running hastily she turned her head sharply to see who was following her.

            It was Peter who followed her first, egging Skadi to also follow. He pushed along struggling to catch up to the green assassin due to still being out of breath from the explosion in the Collectors. He was jealous of Skadi as she flew above him, gliding a few feet up. He caught Gamora’s eye, giving her a nervous but reassuring smile. Without a word they both silently agreed that if he helped her get the orb off Knowhere, she’d help them lose tail of Yondu.

            They reached pods that the mine workers used. Peter stopped running calling out to Gamora,

“We can use these to get to the ship.”

            Gamora nodded in agreement, thankful for his quick thinking. She ran to the closet pod to her before ripping the worker that sat inside out of it as Peter and Skadi quickly went to grab their own pod. Skadi watched as the worker hit the ground with a thunk and groan. She was about to board but stopped quickly darting into the air towards Gamora.

            She caught eye of Dara coming towards her, leaping into the air to reach her or more likely, the orb. Gamora didn’t see her coming as she was too pre-occupied with getting inside. Inches away reaching Gamora Dara was pulled back by Skadi. With all her might Skadi tossed the woman to the ground. Gamora looked up in awe and thanks but the look on her face quickly disappeared as Dara was already standing up.

            Skadi furrowed her eyebrows clearly frustrated with the Badoon and everything else going on. Jetting down she tackled Dara, pinning her to the ground. She could her Peter call out to her as the stronger woman quickly over powered her and kicked her off of her.

            Gamora saw this but wasted no time to get in her pod and start the engines. She felt some remorse about not staying to help but she knew that she couldn’t stay: the orb was more important than the two Ravagers. Peter cursed as Gamora’s pod raised up from the ground. He moved to help his partner but halted when he heard her call out to him.

            “No!” She shouted. She froze the tips of her fingers, shaping the ice covering them into sharp claws. “Help her!” Skadi swiped her hand across the Badoon’s face, slicing her cheeks. “I’ll be fine!”

            Peter hesitated. He couldn’t leave her to fight of Dara. Skadi wasn’t a fighter, especially against a Badoon warrior.  He aimed his blasters at the pair, ready to shot Dara as she angrily grabbed at Skadi.

            “Peter go! She needs your help more!” Skadi ducked a punch, only to receive a knee to the face. “Just don’t leave without me!” She winced as her hair was then grabbed.    Skadi irritably shot out a blast of cold air, forcing Dara to the ground in a furious heap.

            “Listen to the woman! Let’s go Quill!” Rocket’s voice suddenly reached Peter’s ears.

            Peter turned to see Rocket boarding his own pod with a sad looking Groot standing next to him. Groot saw this also and was frustrated by the Badoon’s sudden actions against them. He knew she was only in this for the money but had hoped that saving her back in the Collector’s would give her a change of heart. Rocket always said he expected too much from people and only now was he starting to believe it.

            Leaving his friend’s side, he marched seriously towards the two women. Rocket already said he was too big to fit inside of the pod so now he knew that he’d stay and help secure the Badoon. Outreaching his arms forward, vines and branches made their way towards the girls. He carefully wrapped them around Skadi, gently pulling her towards him.

            Meanwhile his other arm brutally tightened around Dara, nearly taking the breath out of her. He gave her no room to squirm as he turned to give Skadi a huge smile as he released her. Skadi returned it as she too stretched her arms out towards the green woman. The ground underneath Dara’s feet began to freeze causing her feet to be forced into place.

            “See, they got this. Let them babysit the crazy lady while we help Gamora.” Rocket said entering his pod.

            “I thought you didn’t want to help.” Peter questioned with a smirk.

            Rocket didn’t answer, instead just shutting the door on him. Peter gave Skadi one last glance to make sure she was positive she would be okay without him.

            Rolling her eyes, she yelled at him, “Dude just go already!”

            Still uncertain he did so, taking the closest pod and quickly following after Rocket and Gamora. Once he was in the air he gave one last glance down at Groot and Skadi, frowning when he saw Dara break free off Groot’s vines. Swearing again he willed himself to trust Skadi with handling it herself.

            Groot let out a yell as pain shot through his nerves when the vines snapped. Stumbling backwards a bit he tried to steady himself. Letting out an angry cry Skadi once again took to the skies. Dara stood hunched forward, heaving her chest as she breathed deeply. Her heart thumped vociferously in her chest as she felt rage like she’d never had before.

            She had long promised herself to never let anyone screw her over again. Not after the long years she spent in prison due to trusting others already. She swore she’d never be put in a situation like this and yet here she stood again as the enemy.  She should’ve known better than to trust and team up with a daughter of Thanos, especially one from Zen Whoberi.

            Gamora had been one to talk of Dara and her people when Gamora’s wasn’t any better. The Badoon’s home world was prosperous and full of culture. Whereas the Zehoberie’s destroyed their own planet. Children were homeless and people constantly scrounged the planet for scraps. Dara’s home world, Lotiara, was none of that; it was the opposite. It was a paradise where there was close to no poverty and the race lived at peace.

            With all of this though the galaxy still had this bad association with the Badoon. Years and years ago, long before Dara was born the Badoon were at war with each other for nearly a century. There had been somewhat of an unusual hatred between the two genders, the majority of men wanting to leave Lotiara and conquer new worlds whereas the majority of woman fought against this idea. The planet was divided and their battles sprouted across the surrounding systems. This caused an overall detestation for Badoon as a whole. It wasn’t until a few years before Dara was born that the war ended. The males and females supporting them left Lotiara and colonizing the planet Moord.

            Those Badoon’s are what gave the rest, like Dara, the name they had in the galaxy today. They became conquerors of worlds, spanning their empire further into the galaxy and forcing their ways upon any innocent’s that came their way. It sickened her when people would just toss her race aside and so quickly judge them because of the acts of half but not all Badoon.

            Taking all the built up rage and years of denying that words like the ones Gamora spoke bugging her, Dara screamed out at the pair. She swiftly charged at them.

            “Groot! I’ll take her from above, you slow her down!” Skadi shouted down at him.

            “I am Groot!” He replied, extending new vines forward in attempt to grab the Badoon.

            “I’m taking that as a yes.” Skadi shrugged.

            Dara easily dodged Groot’s grasp, hopping over each vine that tried to snatch her. Groot kept at her not giving her a second to breath. Whenever he’d miss her he’d have another vine creeping towards her. She was rapid though, her agility enough to match even Gamora who was trained by Thanos himself.

            From above Skadi saw that Groot stood no chance at slowing her. The blonde could see the other’s ships in the distant, evading Ronan’s forces. It looked as if Dara knew where they were heading as she tried to get past Groot and bolt towards that direction. Skadi refused to let her work against them knowing that if Dara had a chance she’d help Ronan just to spite them.

            Shooting down sharp spikes of thick ice at her, Skadi let herself get lost in the moment. She blasted hit after hit, putting Dara on edge. Skadi didn’t let up either while seeing Dara begin to struggle with keeping up with both hers and Groot’s attacks. In fact Skadi had even started to make the spikes even bigger making Dara work even harder to dodge them.

            Dara had to hand it to the younger girl; she wasn’t half bad. Dara was actually impressed with Skadi’s sudden outburst of skill. _Maybe she is Asgardian,_ she thought to herself as she narrowly missed being impaled. She knew that they had an unfair advantage though. They outnumbered her, which was fine because Dara had been outnumbered many times before and got out fine. It was that fact that they were both overpowering her with their abilities that irked her.

            Dara had been the one who was overpowered in a majority of the fights she had been in during her time with the Sisterhood. If she wasn’t wearing the stupid collar, she’d be wiping the floor with these two. Gamora was afraid of her for a reason and that’s why her collar still rested on her neck. She needed this thing off.

            An idea sparking in her head, Dara stopped her movements. This allowed Groot to effortlessly snatch her up and Skadi stop her assault. She didn’t put up a fight as Skadi landed in front of her with a stern but hesitant face.

            “I surrender.” Dara spoke glaring down at her.

            Skadi halted her steps, taken back by her statement. She knew not to believe her and kept her fighting stance. “I’m not falling for it.”

            “I’m not tricking you.” Dara swore with a pleading look in her eye causing Skadi to falter and Groot’s grip too tighten. “Look, I’m just tired of being screwed over. I just want this collar off of me. It’s been on me for almost ten years now. Ten years!”

            Dara looked as if she was about to cry as she spoke out loud. Skadi gulped, not being able to understand how she could’ve went that long with it on. She looked away, not trusting herself to look at the Badoon as she continued.

            “Skadi,” Dara addressed her, seizing her back in with the soft tone of her voice. “You can understand me right? How did it feel to not be able to use your powers? It felt terrible right!”

            “I felt empty.” Skadi admitted, regretting instantly that she was giving Dara what she wanted: sympathy. “I-, I can’t imagine how you’ve done it but I don’t know how to help you and I can’t trust you. Look at what you’ve just done. You were going to help Ronan!”

            “I wasn’t!” Dara defended as she caught Skadi’s harsh glare.

            “You were going to take it from Gamora.” Skadi countered, crossing her arms tensely.

            “To sell it to someone else, not give it to Ronan. I need this collar off.” Dara looked down at the ground, struggling to get Groot to loosen his grip. “Please, help me get this off and I swear upon my life that I will help you get the orb away from Ronan.”

            Skadi bit her lip as she felt the back of her neck start to sweat. Here it came, her usual panic attack during times like these. Her throat felt as if there was lump in it as she couldn’t find the words to speak. She scratched at her arm as she looked at Groot as if he could tell her what to do. Looking back at Dara she took in the pained expression on her face. She was practically begging for help.

            Skadi understood her which was the worst part of it. She knew how desperate she felt in the detention center and she had only been in Dara shoes for a mere week at the most. Dara was far stronger than she was already let alone the fact that she’d lived like that for all those years. _Ten years,_ Skadi just couldn’t imagine it.

            “I wouldn’t even know how to do it.” Skadi started, slowly letting her words trail out.

            “I am Groot!” Groot spoke harshly, jerking his head at Skadi.

            Skadi didn’t understand his warning so instead just ignored him entirely. Groot agitatedly   repeated himself trying to get his point across at least by the tone of his voice.  But again Skadi just turned away from him, thinking back to Dara.

            “Drax knows which wires to cut.”

            Skadi frowned at her words, remembering the small debacle on the Milano. Peter and Gamora would kill her if she helped Dara. But Skadi could hear the explosion in the background coming from whatever fight the others found themselves in and swallowed the lump in the back of her throat.

            “You promise no funny business?” Skadi pointed a finger at the Badoon. “You swear?”

            “I swear.” Dara agreed.


	19. You've Got Nothin' To Lose.

* * *

 

            Drax’s howls could be heard from streets away. Dara, Skadi and Groot used them to try and track the Destroyer down. Dara assumed he must be fighting Ronan because people ran past them in fear from the direction they could hear Drax coming from. Dara was more than prepared to fight off Ronan but was still timid about Skadi even though she proved that she could still hold her own against Dara; even the tree seemed to be lagging behind.

            Drax came into their view as he was thrown through the air, smashing against a building near them. Dara halted, ordering for the pair behind her to do as well. She waited to see if Drax was getting up but after giving him a few seconds to do so he failed to show an indication of movement. Dara watched as Ronan walked to the Destroyer with an almost bored appearance.  

            He and Dara locked eyes but neither made a move towards the other. Ronan was waiting to see who would make the first move as was Dara. The Kree Accuser was unsure who these three were and if they’d dare make a move against him. It was then when Drax stirred, using his hands to slowly push himself up.

            Without flinching, Ronan watched as Drax was fully standing not taking a moment to collect himself before charging. Ronan easily maneuvered out of the way, smoothly avoiding the Destroyer’s jab with his knifes.  This although gave Dara the opportunity to strike while he was focused on Drax. She raced towards him, side stepping him and using her momentum to nearly knock Ronan firmly off his feet.

            He stared at her in disbelief for merely a second before reaching for her arm and pulling her backwards, forcing her onto her knees. With quick reflexes, Dara pushed herself back up using her free hand to grab onto Ronan’s arm that was restraining her. Twisting herself upwards she wrapped her legs around it and this time successfully bringing him down with her body weight.

            Ronan grunted as he hit the floor, his suit preventing him from getting up fast enough. Drax took this time to jump at him. He wasn’t quick enough though as Ronan rolled over, causing the grey man to land right on Dara with a huff. Ronan stood trying to keep his proud demeanor but failed when he was met with a snowball to the face.

            Skadi and Groot stood across from him, both ready to take on the Kree. Skadi didn’t give Ronan any moment to process what she just did as she was already readying another snowball to throw at him. Dara smirked at Ronan’s pissed off face as yet another snowball collided with him. Skadi also smirked up until Ronan let out a loud battle cry and sprinted her way.

            Dara didn’t waste any time as her and Drax stood. She gripped his shoulder, preventing him from returning to the fight.

            “Let go of me woman! I must make this vile man pay!” He bellowed pushing her out of his way.

            “First you must tell me which wires Rocket cut to get this collar off!” Dara once again grabbed at him.

            Drax turned to her dangerously as his attention on Ronan was once again disturbed. He missed it as Ronan had reached both Skadi and Groot, stepping with all his might on Groot’s vines, making the Floral Colossus cry out in pain. Groot was tired, he’d never had to keep regrowing himself in such a short span of time before. He felt weak and as if the roots he grew were easily breakable. He could help but take a couple steps back away from Ronan to try and recompose himself.

            Skadi could sense Groot’s pain and told him to hold back as she ducked a hit from Ronan. She too was growing tired. She was also not used to using her powers this much. After their fight with Dara she didn’t know how much longer she could go. Her powers had limits and she could feel herself began to meet hers. She tried to conjure up a protective barrier of ice as Ronan beat his fists down at her. The wall shattered along with the will to keep it up. It hurt to make anything more than snow; ice was harder to make than snow was but ice was more useful at a time like this so she kept pushing it. Ronan barely felt anything as she threw small spikes like darts at him; they barely made a dent against his suit.

            “I need to kill Ronan!” Drax bellowed as Ronan forcefully kicked Skadi down.       

            “I can do that!” Dara shouted losing her hold of him. “What are the colors? Tell me!”

            Dara followed after him in his bout with Ronan. The pair worked well together, each dodging a blow while the other dealt one. Drax would swipe his knifes at the Kree while Dara would distract Ronan with a hit of her own. She could feel her fists start to bleed from not having anything to protect them with but kept pushing Drax.

             “Drax!” She shouted at him.

            Drax did not hear her though. He elected to zone her out as his only focus was on Ronan. This was the moment he had been waiting for for years and no Badoon woman would take this from him. He knew of her and refused to help her. He wasn’t afraid of her like others. No, he was afraid of very few things in fact. Drax simply refused to help her because he knew she’d take the moment from him and he could not let that happen to his wife and child.

            All the thoughts that ran through his head had distracted him though. He was already easily distracted, as he’s already proven to many and thinking of the Badoon’s request made him dull his senses. Drax’s had snapped out of when he couldn’t prevent Ronan from getting him and also Dara in a choke hold. Both gagged and pulled at Ronan’s fingers as they tried to pry them apart. Dara cursed at herself for letting Ronan get the upper hand when they nearly had him on the ropes.

             “I don’t recall killing your family.”  Ronan gripped Drax tighter, pulling him closely to his face.

            As he spoke he noticed Skadi getting up and begin to head towards them in a futile attempt to save the two. Using his strength, he flung Dara right into Skadi. Both woman grunted from the impact and fell together entangled in each other’s arms and legs.

            When he saw that they weren’t getting back up he screamed out, also throwing the Destroyer to the ground. He stared down at him as Drax desperately tried to catch his breath.  “I doubt I’ll recall killing you.”

            Skadi pushed Dara off of her as she woke up just in time to see Ronan dragging Drax away from them. She saw Groot kneeling down a little away from them, holding his arms to his chest. His shoulder slumped forward in defeat. Skadi tried standing up to see where Ronan was taking Drax. She was too dizzy and her head felt heavy, forcing her to close her eyes for a second and sit back down. Looking down she saw how Dara was knocked out cold.

            “Groot!” She called out to him, willing him to help Drax as Ronan heaved him up over his shoulders.

            “I am Groot.” Groot spoke sadly. He couldn’t help; he had tried as Skadi and Dara were down. He really did try to stop Ronan from delivering that final hard blow that rendered the Destroyer unconscious. But Groot was not enough of a fighter to go against Ronan. His being hurt still from putting such a strain on his roots.

            Skadi didn’t need to speak his language to understand that Groot was too afraid to go against Ronan again. She wouldn’t pressure him too either. Taking a deep breath she found the will to stand and attempt to help. Skadi barely knew Drax and honestly from his behavior she wasn’t necessarily sure why she felt so compelled to help him. All she knew is that she couldn’t live with herself if he died in front of her.

            Using the last of her energy she could only summon a small, but shrill blast of cold, letting it blow directly at the Accuser. He barely flinched and Skadi slumped forward in defeat as Drax was dumped into the yellow liquid that was mined in the caverns of the celestials head. When the destroyer was fully submerged Ronan only smirked at the remaining three.

            Skadi shakenly stood in place as one of Ronan’s ships landed up the street. Without a word or anything else, Ronan walked away from them, knowing that they were done. The moment he entered the ship and took off, Skadi drew a long insecure breath. Now that he was gone Groot stood slowly walking towards the pool that Drax was in. Skadi chased after him, wincing as she felt her legs burn.

            Groot also scowled when he reached into the pool, having to again expand his limbs out to grab Drax before it was too late. Groot seized hold off him and raised him out of the liquid. Slapping him onto the ground just as Skadi reached them, Groot used his finger, sharpening the edge and hurriedly stabbing Drax in the chest. Skadi gasped at the action and how the yellow liquid shot out of his mouth. Drax began coughing and spitting out the remaining liquid that he had swallowed.

            Dara was also coming too, staring at the three in confusion. She was unaware of what just happened and stood up awkwardly looking at them. Skadi looked beyond stressed as she bit the tip of her thumb, anxiously looking at Drax to make sure he was okay. Groot backed up to give Drax room to inhale fresh air and clear his lungs out.        

            “I’m going to go find Peter and the others.” Skadi decided out loud. “I need to warn them that Ronan is heading to them before it’s too late. You guys head to the Milano and come find us. I’m trusting you.” Skadi turned to Dara, seeing that she was now standing.

            Dara simply nodded and watched as the girl took off towards the direction Ronan’s ship went. She felt guilty as she saw Drax struggling to sit up, clearly winded by Ronan. If she hadn’t distracted him maybe they could’ve taken Ronan down.

            Skadi raced through the streets of Knowhere, taking in all the destruction left from Ronan’s army’s attack. People stood huddled together crying or screaming out for missing loved ones. She recognized a group of children they had ran into before hiding in an alley looking to see if it was over. She saw one of the pods Peter and the others were in crashed into one of the buildings. She halted suddenly filled with worry.

            Partially she had hoped it was just one of the miners but she had a feeling she was wrong when she saw the wreckage of one of Ronan’s ship closely near it. She moved to check it out, hoping she wouldn’t find Peter or even Rocket or Gamora inside it hurt. As she made her way through the ruble a loud whistle made her stop in her tracks.

            Without having to even turn, she could feel it behind her. Raising her hands up in the air in clear surrender Skadi could only let out a pant.

            “Hello there girly.” Yondu’s voice greeted her, his Yaka arrow sheer centimeters away from the back of her neck. “I think you have something of mine.”


	20. How Does It Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little bit for an update. I've been busy getting ready for cons and trying to get my costumes together. I'm going to try and update a least twice before my vacation begins Friday :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments :)

* * *

 

            They had lost the orb.

            For whatever reason Gamora had thought that they were all equipped enough to stand a chance against Ronan’s forces. _But oh how she was wrong_ , Peter had thought. They could barely keep up with Ronan’s ships since the pods had no weaponry. It was only for a few minutes did they have the upper hand, using the pods to crash into Ronan’s, but at the end of it nevertheless guns were still more powerful in the battle.

            The moment Gamora’s sister, Nebula, had joined the fight all hope was gone. Nebula shot Gamora down long before they could even reach the Milano, causing Rocket and Peter to find a way to stop Nebula from taking the orb. They could only chase her so far since the pods weren’t armed with the tech to survive outer space. They were forced to turn back to face the wrath of Gamora.

            “I wasn’t going to push it! There was no way I was going to let myself get killed!” Rocket shouted at her.

            “So it’s completely fine that you let her get away with the stone!” Gamora shouted right back, enthralled that they had failed.

            “What about you? Huh? All high and mighty. You didn’t do any better. You let her blow your ship up! You couldn’t even stop her as she stole the orb right from your hands and flew off!” Rocket jumped down from the seat he stood on. “Most dangerous woman in the galaxy my ass!”

            They were all back in the Milano now. It had been an hour since they met up with Drax, Groot and Dara only to find out that they had run into Ronan and failed at stopping him. Skadi also had been missing too which caused Peter to think back to the night on the Kyln when he learned about Skadi being taken to the detention level. He wondered again why the hell he let her out of his sight. At this point he just couldn’t believe their luck and could care less about Rocket and Gamora barking down each other’s throats.

            “I was so close to defeating Ronan.” Drax muttered underneath his breath. He knew he was lying to himself; he knew that he in fact had not been a mere inch away from killing Ronan. He refused to except that though because he would not let himself think that he failed his family again.          

            Rocket’s ears perked up at the Destroyer’s words. His enhanced hearing helped him make out his mumbles and made another wave of anger hit him in the gut. He snarled in frustration and snapped his head to face Drax,

            “No you weren’t!” Rocket bawled, throwing his arms up. “From what Groot said, if he and the other two idiots didn’t jump in to help you, you would be dead! None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t try to single handily take on a freakin’ army!” 

            “Easy, rodent.” Dara hissed, still feeling guilty about earlier and for whatever reason felt the need to defend Drax.

             Drax looked at her in thanks but also saw Peter’s distressed look. He frowned staring at the younger man. It was his own fault that Peter wasn’t able to reunite with his unrequited love. Turning away to face Rocket, he silenced him before he could take a jab at Dara for defending him.

            “He is right.” He admitted, bowing his head in guilt. “It was foolish. I can’t deny myself that it wasn’t any longer. All the anger, all the rage. I let my need to revenge my lose take over good judgment.”

            Gamora’s face softened, along with Groot’s. Gamora knew what Drax felt; she had been there long ago as well when Thanos invaded her home world and killed half the planet, her parents included. She knew what it felt like to thirst for revenge and to let it cloud your judgement. She wanted to blame him for letting Ronan go but just like Rocket said she too let Nebula go.

            They all felt somewhat at fault. Groot knew he could’ve tried harder, he could’ve pushed past the pain. He could’ve restrained Skadi before she let Dara convince her to find Drax. But then if he had done that would Drax even still be here? He just knew that if he could’ve conveyed his words in a way that they could have understood things could’ve ended differently.

            Dara too was coming to realize that if she hadn’t tried to fight them and just helped them, she would’ve proven herself good and maybe, just maybe Gamora would begin to see her in a new light. She shouldn’t have made a move for the orb, she shouldn’t have harassed Drax about the wires even if she really didn’t get a chance to push it. It was enough for him to end up getting hurt.

            “Oh boo-wo! My wife and child are dead!” Rocket sneered, sick of all the pathetic looks they all had on their face.

            Though, suddenly all the pathetic looks changed to Rocket’s surprise. Both Gamora and Dara sent daggers with their eyes towards him, glaring him down like he was a piece of meat. Even Groot gasped loudly, covering his mouth in shock that Rocket would stoop so low. Peter also snapped out of his daze and looked softly at Drax before glaring at the raccoon.

            “So not cool man.” He spoke intensely. 

            “Oh I don’t care how bad it sounds! Everybody has dead people!” Rocket defended himself like always. He rarely saw anything wrong with the things he said. “It’s no excuse to get everyone else killed along the way!”

            In the back of their minds they all agreed that Rocket had a point. None of them wanted to admit it out loud because they didn’t want to crush Drax anymore than he looked. Drax could only nod his head as he accepted Rocket’s words. Despite belief, Drax was not stupid. He knew what he did was rash. He knew he shouldn’t have been so excited when he saw Ronan’s ships arriving. But all he could think of was Rocket’s harsh words back in the bar and didn’t once think of the families that he could have ruined by bringing Ronan here.

            The room was filled with awkward silence as Rocket had no more to say and everyone else didn’t know what to say next; they didn’t even know what to do next. Gamora knew they had to figure out a way to stop Ronan, whereas Drax was now felt too timid to attempt a fight with him again after seeing the damage he’s already done. Dara was uncertain of what she wished her next move to be and it unsettled her to no end. She’d always knew what she would do next. She always had a goal insight but now she was unsure if she owed it to them to help or to just leave them all together.

            The silence was interrupted by the sound of Peter’s data pad going off. Peter ignored it, not wanting to talk to whoever was calling. Groot saw the image on the screen and shouted,

            “I am Groot!” He pointed sharply towards the screen, willing for Peter’s attention.

            Peter rolled his eyes at the tree but still followed to look at the monitor. He was instantly regretting that he did. Yondu’s picture popped up, showing that he was the incoming call. Hesitantly, he thought about answering it. He had totally forgotten Yondu was on Knowhere until now. He was so caught up with trying to fight off Nebula, then saving Gamora from the wreckage and everything else.

            “Are you going to answer that?” Dara asked, already annoyed by the constant ringing.

            Peter didn’t respond. Yondu couldn’t get to him with all of them in the ship with him. He knew that at least Gamora would have his back because she needed him to help her get to Xandar. _Or she could just let Yondu take him and steal his ship_ , he thought side staring her.  He’d hope that saving her twice would make her not do that but he still couldn’t say if he trusted any of them or not.

            “Peter.” Gamora called out to him as she caught his stare.

            “Right, right” he snapped out of it, deciding to pick up the call.  He was grateful he did instantly but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a deep pit grow in his stomach. He watched wordlessly as Yondu stood with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He had his arms crossed against his chest knowing that he had the jump on him. 

            Skadi sat unbound behind Yondu. Yondu wasn’t afraid or concerned that she’d try to escape or fight back with her powers. She’d sit there quietly just so long as his arrow floated right behind her neck. She didn’t look happy for obvious reasons; she hated Yondu for doing this. She hated when he used her to get to Peter. It wasn’t the first time and she doubted it would be the last. Kraglin had told her for years that Yondu really did care about them but then there’d be moments like this where Skadi just could not see that to be true.

            Back when they were young and even sometimes in their years as young adults, whenever Yondu could not get his way he’d always use her to get to Peter. Yondu knew how close they were and at first protested it, saying that being close to partners on a personal level only led to trouble. They ignored his teachings on the matter and this was his punishment for such. He wanted to show them that this could be used as a weakness but they still never listened.

            Even though Peter couldn’t see the arrow behind Skadi he knew it was there and straightened himself up, “Hey Yondu.”

            “Hey boyo.” Yondu grumbled, licking his teeth in annoyance.  “I think you’ve got something of mine.”

            “I do.” Peter said keeping his voice steady. He knew Yondu would flip the moment he found out they lost the orb. He didn’t want to chance angering him and him hurting Skadi. Deep down he knew he wouldn’t because he’s done this multiple times before but the fact that he has done this so many times before made Peter nervous that this could be the final straw.

            “I propose a trade.” Yondu spoke, studying Peter. He looked tensed but overall wasn’t stammering over his words. He seemed off but couldn’t tell if the boy was lying. “You bring me what you owe me and you get your girl back. Deal?” he smiled, showing off all his jagged teeth.

            “Yes!” Peter rushed, looking at Skadi’s annoyed face turn into a hopeful one.

            _Did they manage to get the orb?_ She wondered as Yondu and Peter exchanged coordinates. She continued to watch in relief seeing as everyone seemed to be aboard the Milano. She couldn’t explain why she was glad but she was.

            Yondu and Peter finished setting up a time and place to meet for the exchange. Yondu hung up with a warning instead of a goodbye.

            “Don’t you dare screw me over, boy. I’m not letting you off this time!”

            When he ended the called he turned to face Skadi with a somewhat shameful face. He reached out to her, gently patting her head. He hated being so tough on them. He saw them as his kids but he was also a captain and as captain he had to be fair. If any of the other crew members did a quarter of what he let the pair of them get away with, he’d have killed them right off the bat. He could no longer let his crew question his leniency with them. Yondu could sense it within the ranks that they were growing tired of his clear favoritism.

            “You best hope he ain’t lying to me.” Yondu said softly, giving her one last pat on the head before calling his arrow off and walking away to wait for Peter’s arrival.


	21. They'll Turn Away No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I said I'd update last friday but I was so busy packing that I totally forgot :( BUT, to make it up to you I'm going to post two chapters today :) 
> 
> please please please let me know what you guys think in the comments. hearing what you all have to say gives me inspiration to write more, knowing that people are actually liking this and such.

* * *

 

            After having to explain to the others that the item Yondu thought he had was the orb, Peter prepared to head out to meet Yondu. They all chewed him out on his decision, especially Gamora. She knew how much Skadi meant to him but it was urgent that they head to Xandar and warn them of Ronan.  Peter fought her long and hard, refusing to help and threatening to kick her off his ship if she fought him further on it. He knew he couldn’t take her but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

            It was Dara who convinced Gamora to ease up and let them get Skadi first, much to everyone’s surprise. Dara pointed out the Ravagers were practically an army and it was clear that they couldn’t fight Ronan on their own without him having an Infinity Stone, let alone now that he had one. Peter understood where she was going with this and said he’d ‘sweet talk’ Yondu into helping them go against Ronan in exchange for the orb.

            “We aren’t giving Yondu the orb.” Gamora wasn’t debating that and made it clear. No one beside Nova was getting that orb.

            “Of course not.” Peter agreed. “We’ll cross that road when we get there but for now we need to get Skadi.”

            “He’ll kill you on the spot when he finds out you don’t have the orb, Quill.” Rocket snickered, thinking this plan will most defiantly not work.

            “That’s where you guys come in,” Peter smirked. “While I’m doing all the talking, you guys will be here, ready to pull us out if it goes south.”

            “How do we pull you out?” Dara pipped in, now determining that she’ll stick with them and help.

            “You guys will have to think of something while I’m dealing with Yondu.” Peter turned to Rocket as he pulled his jacket on. “You’ve broken out of 23 prisons now and I’m pretty sure this will be no problem for you to figure out. If you don’t hear back from me in like thirty minutes tops then that’s when you guys pull me out.”

            The Terran thought back to his previous conversation now that he only had a little more than fifteen minutes left before the others did whatever they were going to do to extract them.  He didn’t even think of how hard it would be to talk to Yondu after telling him the truth: he didn’t have the orb. The moment he entered the ship, Yondu already had his Yaka arrow at Peter’s throat.  When Peter admitted that he didn’t have it Yondu saw red. He shouted for Kraglin to bring Skadi because the pair were finally going to get what was coming to them.

            Moments later he had Peter pinned against one of the walls, kicking him and punching him out of anger. He was angry he was lied to again and was angry that he was forced to do this to him. With each punch and kick, the crew cheered, finally seeing the justice they all so longed for.

            “You betray me! Steal my money!” Yondu shouted, giving Peter another hard hit.

            Skadi was held back by Kraglin and shouted for Yondu to stop. Yondu held a finger to her, whistling. Kraglin winced as the arrow stopped at her throat. As much as he had agreed with the crew, he hated seeing this. Peter and Skadi grew up with him, granted he was only a few years older than they were but he still saw them as the little kids that followed him around the ship way back when.

            “You shut it girly because you’re next!” He pointed a blue finger at her.

            “No!” Peter shouted forcefully, earning Yondu’s attention again.

            Yondu gripped Peter’s face, forcing him to look him in the eye. He held him there for a second, fighting the urge to let them go. He had to finish this; he could not back down because he felt something towards these kids. He’d be a hypocrite if he did.

            “Back when I picked you up these boys wanted to eat you! They ain’t never tasted Terran before. I saved your life!” The pirate explained, never lowering his voice and kept his strict tone.

            “Oh will you shut up about that!” Peter screamed right back. He didn’t care what Yondu did to him as long as his attention was kept on him and not the only girl on the ship. “God, twenty years you’ve been throwing that in my face like it’s some great thing not eating me. Normal people don’t eat other people!”

            Peter finally let it all out. All the years of being resentful of Yondu for taking him away from Earth. All the years of Yondu kicking the crap out of him as his way of training him. All the years Yondu refused to let him go off and attempt to live a normal life. Skadi watched sadly as Peter became undone. She knew how he felt because they’d have nights were they’d stay up for hours just talking about things they regretted, things they wish went differently or just whatever was on their mind at the time.

            “You abducted me man. You stole me from my home and my family.” Peter didn’t care that Yondu could easily kill him, he continued to talk right back, regardless of the consequences.

            “Oh please, you don’t give a damn about your Terra!” Yondu was now offended. He had done so much for this boy. He let him get away with so much that he shouldn’t have let slide. He fed him, gave him clothes, a place to live. If he only knew the fate he actually was intended for he wouldn’t be so ungrateful for all the he’d done for him.

            “If you did you’da gone back by now but you’re too scared! You’re too soft in here! In here!” Yondu repeated getting louder with every word as he beat his hands against his chest, before he beat them against Peter and slammed him hard against the wall again.

            “Yondu please!” Skadi cried out. The tears she found herself trying to hold finally escape against her will. The Ravagers around her laughed and hooted at her. They always saw her as weak and she always ended up proving them right. She was always anxious, always nervous and her first year or two on the ship she spent a lot of her time crying because as much as she was grateful for her new home she was also scared of it. “We’re sorry, just stop hurting him, please Yondu.” She basically begged, pulling against Kraglin’s grasp.

            “This right here is why you’re soft boy. As for you too.” He looked from the pair of them. “What have I always said? You get close you end up in situations like this. All those years sneaking out together, going on missions together got you into this right here.” Yondu had warned them for years and only now where they finally going to understand.

            “Yondu listen, inside the orb is an Infinity Stone!” Peter again tried to plead his case. “Ronan now has it!”

            “I know what he’s got boy.” Yondu hissed, not wanting to hear some half assed plan Quill cooked up just to save his ass.

            “Then you know we have to get it back! He’s going to use it to wipe out an entire planet Yondu, we need to warn them and help!” Peter continued trying to reason with the Yondu that’d listen to him that was hidden deep down inside. “Millions of people will die.”

            “That’s it.” Yondu waved his hand, hushing him. He didn’t want to prolong this any longer. He let out another whistle, this time the arrow finding its way to Peter.

            “No!” Skadi screamed, ready to use her powers to defend Peter but was suddenly grabbed from all around. Kraglin held her no longer, instead she was taken ahold of by other Ravagers who had nothing holding them back from being rough with her. One’s hand covered her mouth preventing her from speaking. She let her body temperature drop, warning them that she wasn’t afraid of them but hesitated to attack due to the Yaka arrow against Peter’s throat.

            “Captain’s got to teach these boys what happens to those who disobey him, sorry boyo.” Yondu turned away, not wanting to look. Just as Yondu was about to give his final whistle he’d ever give Peter, he halted at Peter’s voice.

            “You kill me now you’re missing out on the best score of your life.”

            “The stone?” Yondu turned back around, laughing. This boy was almost as crazy as he was. “I hope you got something better than that because no one’s dumb enough to go stealing from Ronan.”

            “We have a ringer.” Peter said solemnly, he was running out of time and he had no clue how the others were going to break them out, let alone if they were still going to and hadn’t bailed on them.

            “Is that right?” Yondu hid his thanks, maybe he wouldn’t have to kill them today.

            “We have a daughter of Thanos who’s itching for revenge on my ship. She knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ship, his army, everything.” Peter explained finally glad he’s got Yondu’s attention. “What do you say Yondu? Just you and me like the old days?”

            Yondu pondered this for a few minutes. He didn’t want to kill them. He wasn’t ready to do it today. If this panned out the crew could look it over if that meant they got the orb. They’d be rich, it’d be the biggest score of their lifetime. And then if Peter or Skadi dared to screw one over on him again then that’d be it, they be dead. With a whistle, he called his arrow back to its holster on his hips. He let out a loud laugh,

            “Let ‘em go!” he ordered, his voice lighthearted. He held onto Peter’s shoulders, glad that he gave him a good enough reason to not kill him. “You always did have a strong way with words boy!”

            Skadi nipped the Ravagers with a cold snap before forcing them to let her go. She shoved Kraglin as she walked past him to get to Peter and Yondu. She was mad at him for taking Yondu’s side on this. After all these years he still was just a suck up to Yondu and clearly would never change.

            The celebration was cut short by a loud bang as the ship jolted from a hit. Peter cursed, knowing exactly what was happening. Skadi reached Peter noting the look on his face. She gave him a questioning glance, which he responded with a sheepish grin.

            They all left the room they stood in, rushing to the cockpit see what was hitting them. Peter gripped Skadi’s hand as they ran, ignoring Yondu’s smirk towards them. He always knew they’d end up together and Kraglin now owed him 500 units from the bet they had going on. They finally reached the cockpit, the two Ravagers left on watch duty shrugged at Yondu when he asked for a report.

            “They shots where none damaging.”

            Their attention was drawn when they saw a man on standing atop of Peter’s ship. They could barely make out what he was holding but could only guess it was some sort of weapon. Yondu turned to Peter, face turning red as their com system ran out.

            “Attention idiots.” Skadi squinted. It was Rocket. She looked up to Peter this time demanding an explanation and not an ‘I’ll tell you later’ look.

            “I made sure to have a backup plan.” Peter muttered so no one else could hear.

            “The lunatic atop of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. A weapon of my own decision.” Rocket continued sounding smug. “If you don’t hand over our companions now we’re going to rip your ship a new one! A very big new one.”

            “I ain’t buying it.” Yondu tested.

            “I am giving you to the count of five.” Rocket laughed, “Five. Four-,”

            Peter and Skadi both jumped up realizing that Rocket was serious and would blow them up. Screaming for him to stop counting they pushed through the group huddled in front of the window. Peter pushed through hitting the com unit on the pilot’s seat.

            “Hold on Rocket, it’s me for God’s sake stop, I got it! We’re fine!” Peter pleaded. The Ravagers all stared in bewilderment at the pair, not shocked that this was the type of idiot they’d make friends with. Peter and Skadi laughed sheepishly as Yondu stared them down.

            “Oh hey Quill what’s going on?”  

             


	22. I'd Be A Heavenly Person Today

* * *

 

            “Seriously? You thought blowing us up was the best way to save us?” Peter exclaimed the moment he and Skadi were safely aboard the Milano.

            Peter wasn’t surprised by Rocket’s course of action. In truth he wouldn’t have expected anything less from the small fury psychopath. The Terran was surprised though that the rest of their new team agreed with his plan. He could see Drax mindlessly agreeing, along with Groot, who Peter assumed didn’t really have much of a say anyway. But what shocked him the most was that Gamora and Dara let this plan slide and he aggressively called them out on it.

            “You let that be the final plan?” Peter shook his head in frustration, “You really couldn’t have thought of something that didn’t involve killing us?”

            “We were only going to blow you up if they didn’t hand you over!” Rocket didn’t let the two green women speak.

            Dara, not liking to be spoken for, glowered at him in aggravation. She didn’t agree with Rocket’s plan in the slightest but her and Gamora were outvoted and beaten to the punch.

            “Firstly, Gamora and I planned to use the spare space suites in order to sneak aboard the Ravager’s ship and cut down anyone who got in our way but before we could do that the **_rodent_** already had this idiot strapped to the roof pointing his stupid gun at you.”

            “Don’t call me a rodent!” Rocket shrieked, so over the name and was ready to jump Dara.

            Before he could do anything about it Gamora stepped between the pair. She was over the whole rodent thing and the constant back and forth.

             “Enough!” Gamora beseeched, letting her voice raise and show how livid she was. “The only thing we should be discussing now is how we are getting the Ravagers army to help us save Xandar and then how we are getting the stone away from Yondu.”

            “And how are we supposed to do this?” Rocket asked.

            “I have a plan.” Peter assured, stepping in because it was apparent no one else had one. Granted, he himself didn’t really have one either. It was more of like an idea but it was better than nothing.

            “You have plan?” Skadi pipped up, amused at his claim. She knew Peter better than anyone else; he did not have a plan.

            “Yes?” Peter’s voice trailed off as he looked at her, trying to come off as confident but sounded more like he was asking a question.

            “I don’t believe you have a plan.” Rocket saw right through him like Skadi had.

            Peter was flabbergasted that they had so little faith in him. It wasn’t like he had come up with an idea as stupid as Rocket’s idea for saving them was. He’s come up with decent plans before that worked.

            “I have part of a plan! If you’d all shut up I’d share what I got and we can figure out the rest together.” Peter defended.

            “What percentage of a plan do you have?”  Drax’s voice spoke evenly as he sat close by them.

            “You don’t get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on nowhere.” Gamora cut him off, not realizing that it came off harsher than she intended.

            Drax frowned. He had ignored most of the conversation having still been moping about earlier. He was once again upset with himself for siding with Rocket’s plan. It had seemed like a good idea when Rocket had explained it to him. He saw it as his way to make it up to the group for his blunder with Ronan. But seeing Quill’s reaction to their method of saving him and Gamora’s words, he only felt like more of a disappointment.

            “I just saved Quill and Skadi!” He still defended though, not agreeing with their treatment of him.

            “I think we’ve already established that destroying the ship we’re on isn’t saving us.” Peter tried to explain as if he was talking to a toddler.

            “When did we establish this?” Drax exclaimed never remembering this conversation.

            “Literally? Like not even a full five minutes ago!” Peter shouted looking at Skadi for reassurance.

            “I wasn’t listening. I was thinking of something else.” Drax muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

            Skadi rolled her eyes as she tried to be understanding and sympathetic to the Destroyer. She did feel like this was partly his fault but again it was also all partly their faults. It wasn’t fair that they took it all out on him.  

            “We’re still appreciative that you all stayed and got us off of Yondu’s ship either way.” She had been standing next to Peter the entire time and used this time to gently jab him with her elbow.  Skadi smiled at Drax, who now seemed proud of himself. He leaned back in his chair in satisfaction and nodded his thanks.

            “Appreciative or not, we need to focus.” Dara rolled her eyes at them all knowing that they were getting absolutely now where and Yondu would be calling for them soon to hear about this plan of theirs. Massaging her temples she continued, “What percentage of a plan do you have anyway?”

            Sighing, Peter turned to her, “I don’t know, like 12%”

            “12%?” Rocket let out a loud and obnoxious laugh at the Terran.

            “That’s a fake laugh.” Peter hissed not amused.

            “It’s real!” Rocket assured halting his laughter after a few more seconds more, wanting to rub in Peter’s face just how much of a joke he thought he was. “This is the realest, most authentic, hysterical laugh I’ve ever made in my life because that is not a plan!”

            “It’s barely a concept.” Skadi agreed softly, looking at Peter lightly.

            “You’re seriously going to take his side?” He spoke with a hint of hurt and betrayal in his voice.

            Skadi shrugged her arms in guilt but didn’t change her mind. Their best bet was to just call Nova to warn them and run to the other side of the galaxy to escape Yondu but she didn’t want to say it out loud. For whatever reason she knew Peter wanted to see this through whereas she was just ready to give up. She was still hurting and tired from the last fight with Ronan, let alone what happened with Yondu. She didn’t know if she could find it in herself to face Ronan again; they weren’t heroes.

            “I am Groot.” Groot spoke up next, turning to Peter with a supportive look.

            “Oh big deal! So what it’s more than 11%?” Rocket scolded Groot, “What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

            Peter smirked, realizing that Groot had his back. He leaned forward to reach where Groot had been sitting and gave him a pat on the shoulder mostly to spite Rocket.

            “Thank you Groot, thank you!” Peter turned to address the others. “See, Groot’s the only one of you who has a clue.”

            Just as Peter’s words left his mouth for whatever reason Groot’s attention became absorbed by a little leaf growing off his shoulder. Everyone in the room stared awkwardly has Groot started to nibble at the leaf before completely eating the whole thing. Peter held the bridge of his nose as he instantly regretted his words. Rocket let out a chuckle at Peter’s reaction.

            “You guys are literally the worse.” Dara was the first to speak again, breaking the silence that took over the room. “Yondu will be here in seconds now. We need to make a plan now.”

            Gamora stared up at Dara cautiously. She was thrown off by Dara’s sudden eagerness to help. It was unlike any female Badoon Gamora’s ever met to willingly jump into other’s problems. Especially coming from Dara, who was known through most of the galaxy for doing whatever she could do help herself and her people. Nothing would come out of this that would benefit Dara besides being able to say that she helped defeat Ronan if they succeeded. If they went to Nova they wouldn’t get paid and would most likely end up in jail again.

            Gamora was sure there had to be some ulterior motive behind Dara’s change of heart. But she couldn’t just figure out what it was yet. Part of her wanted to refuse help from her but also knew that she needed all the help she could get. Just like how they weren’t sure how they’d handle not letting Yondu get the orb, Gamora would cross whatever bridge she’d need to with Dara when she got there.

            “So what’s this 12%?”  Dara looked to Peter expectantly.

            Peter was startled by her support and hoped he wasn’t misreading her actions. Anxiously trying to find the words to start off with, he looked around the room until he found them.

            “I look around at us and you know what I see?” Peter began causing everyone to look up at him, wondering where he was going with this. “Losers.”

            At this everyone had their absolute full attention on him, including Drax. This was not a group to just so easily call losers and Peter knew it. He knew that he’d hook them in and get them to do everything he said with the proper wording; he was a sweet talker.

            “I mean losers as in people who’ve lost stuff.” Peter continued, trying to ease their offended faces. “And we’ve all have. Man, have we all. Our homes, our families, normal lives. Usually life takes more than it gives but not today.”

            Skadi couldn’t help but smirk as Peter talked. She couldn’t believe these were the words coming out of the obnoxious and goofy boy she grew up with. She watched him with glossy eyes as he addressed the room with a self-assurance she’d never come out of him before.

            “Today’s giving us something; it’s giving us a chance to give a shit.” And there it was; Skadi let out a soft laugh at him as the Peter she was used to found its way back but only for a moment. The Terran continued, ignoring his friend but not without giving her a cheeky smile first. “I for one am not going to stand by and watch while some mad man wipes out millions of innocent lives.”

            “But Quill stopping Ronan it’s impossible.” Even Rocket spoke softly, losing all his normal demeanor from Peter’s speech. “You’re asking us to die.”

            “I guess I am.” Peter lowered his head, realizing that was actually one of the outcomes they were facing by going up against Ronan again. He gave them all an apologetic but weak smile, turning his back to them to hide how nervous he was.

            “Quill,” Gamora looked up to him only waiting until he turned back to her to speak. “I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends.” She stood up, signaling that she was with him through whatever crazy plan they all came up with.

            Slowly Drax stood up from his seat too, “You are an honorable man Quill, and I will fight besides you all and in the end, see my wife and daughter.”

            Groot and Dara were the next to stand. Groot spoke out in agreement, he had already made up his mind about joining them regardless if Rocket did or not. He knew though that if he did help against fight against Ronan the chances that Rocket would join him were high. His little friend always hated to admit it but he did have some good in him, he only needed some encouragement.

            The Badoon was wordless as she stood next to Drax. She wanted to prove them wrong; she wanted to prove everyone wrong. Badoon’s weren’t just a race full of war hungry monsters. They weren’t all evil and despicable. She would fight until her dying breath to prove Gamora and all others wrong.

            Skadi had already been standing but still wanted to let everyone know where she stood. She was still unsure of the road they were all so willing to take. She wasn’t meant to be out fighting wars when she could barely be a Ravager without feeling apprehensive. Looking at Peter, she gave him a frown which he responded with a glint of nervousness in his eyes.

             She didn’t want to die; she wasn’t ready for it.  She wasn’t like Drax, Dara or Gamora who were brave and fierce warriors. There was near nothing that could stop them or stand in their way. Even Rocket and Groot were braver than her. How many people could say that a raccoon and tree had more guts than them? Letting her glance fall from Peter’s, she let out a long sigh and shook her head slightly. She let her hand fall to his and held onto it. Giving it a hard but heartening squeeze she nodded at him, silently telling everyone that she was with them.

            Rocket’s eyes bolted slowly between all of them, wishing that they didn’t suddenly want to all be good people. Rolling his eyes exaggeratingly he let out a huge huff. “What the hell, I don’t have that long of a lifespan anyways.”

            Rocket stood too, atop of the chair he sat on so he was somewhat at their height. He looked again at them all and could only laugh at the cheesiness of this moment. 

            “Now I’m standing. You all happy?” He let his old self seep out as he spoke. “We’re all standing up now in a circle, a bunch of jack-asses.”


	23. Hey, Street Boy, Want Some Style?

* * *

 

Once they were all aboard the Ravagers ship they had devised enough of a plan to present to Yondu. It still had some kinks but they were nothing that both Peter and Gamora couldn’t smooth out while explaining their plan to the eager Ravagers. While they handle all the talking, the lesser charismatic members of the team followed Rocket’s instructions while they helped him build containers that would be used to hold the stone.

            “No no!” Rocket hissed at Drax, waving him away. “Are you even listening to me? No you aren’t! Go stand over there before you hurt yourself.”

            Both Skadi and Dara shared a laugh as the pair argued back and forth over Rocket’s directions. Drax was certain that he was connecting all the parts correctly. He made sure to pay attention and the moment he got lost he turned to peek at what Skadi was doing. He followed her step by step.

            “I’m following everything she is doing.” Drax pointed to the blonde.

            Skadi cleared her throat, stopping her laughter when Rocket turned his attention from Drax to her. Gulping as he made his way over to her, she let him look over her work.

            “What the hell are you doing? This wire goes over to connect this one! And this screw isn’t even screwed in all the way! Drax, you stay! Just don’t copy off of _I-wanna-turn-everybody-in-dust_ over here.” Rocket exclaimed, dumbfounded. “And you, you go do something else.” He gestured Skadi off taking her pieces away from her like a child.

            Dara took a turn to laugh at Skadi now, letting her snickers be heard. Skadi pouted and puffed her lips out in annoyance. It was better to leave it alone and no argue with the raccoon so she decided to go help someone else. For the fun of it though, on her way out she stopped to let a playful amount of snake flakes fall on top of Dara’s head. The Badoon cried out in annoyance but also amusement while Drax bellowed at the sight. He pointed and stomped his feet finding this beyond amusing for whatever reason. Rocket rolled his eyes before snapping at the pair to get back to worth.

            Deciding to make herself somewhat useful, Skadi went off to find Peter and Gamora. They had just finished explaining the plan to Yondu and his most trusted Ravagers; now it was time to inform the rest of the Ravagers of the plan. Yondu looked satisfied enough, nodding his head at the pair.

            “Rocket kicked me out.” Skadi scratched the back of her head.

            Yondu laughed at her, knowing the girl was hopeless with technology. After all these years he nor anybody else could teach her much. He walked to her and gave her a good pat on the shoulder before heading out of the room. The rest of the Ravagers in the room soon followed, except for Kraglin who lingered a few moments. When he realized both Skadi and Peter weren’t going to talk to him he reluctantly left.

            Skadi turned to face Peter and Gamora, wrapping her arms around her torso.  She was still mad at Kraglin for not sticking up for them and didn’t watch him as he left. But when she could tell that Yondu and the others were out of ear shot she opened her mouth to speak.

            “He buy it?”

            “You bet he did.” Peter winked at her, “We’re heading out now so get ready.” He told both girls.

            Both Skadi and Peter led the other to their old quarters, as Yondu had requested that if they do this they were all to wear Ravager colors. It was hard finding something for the men to wear in Peter’s old room. Drax was too big for Peter’s clothes and refused to wear one of his old jackets, insisting that shirts hurt his nipples.            After getting Rocket to stop making jokes about Drax’s excuse, Peter finally found a pair of pants for the Destroyer to wear. 

            They didn’t even bother looking for something for Groot, knowing that they’d just be wasting time. Groot didn’t seem too disappointed though as he watched them all try to find something for his small companion to wear. It took longer to find something for Rocket as he and Peter had to tear apart half of the ships dressers to find something small enough.

            Skadi had much more luck with the girls. Gamora settled on one of her old jumpsuits that she never cared for and in the girl Ravager’s opinion looked ten times better than she ever did in it. Dara wore something similar but sleeveless because it gave her better flexibility then the tight leather jackets did.  She still wasn’t fond of the tight fitted cloth, constantly tucking at it.

            “I literally can’t move in this thing.” Dara groaned. “I rather do this naked.”

            Skadi snorted as she pulled her shorts on. They were all changing in front of each other, not really caring about boundaries as they figured it didn’t matter at the moment. Gamora also let out a short smile but made sure the others didn’t see. Skadi finished pulling her shorts up, zipping them before reaching for her jacket.

            “I offered you my shorts.” She retorted.

            “And risk getting chaffed thighs?” Dara scrunched her nose up.

            Gamora this time laughed out loud, much to the other girl’s surprise. Gamora couldn’t help but laugh at their banter. After Peter’s speech she did say that she’d die happily with her friends, but this was the first time she actually felt like that’s what they were. It felt so normal and genuine that Gamora felt like they were actually friends. Gamora had never been so relaxed, so at ease while getting ready for a battle.

            “Of all things to worry over, you pick that?” Gamora spoke, finishing getting dressed. She looked too Dara with her hands on her hips.

            Dara was thrown off by Gamora’s sudden friendliness and couldn’t think of anything to say back. Skadi smiled at the pair as they had a civil conversation for the first time in front of her.  Gamora’s upbeat smile faded as she now suddenly looked like she was debating something. She was in fact unexpectedly deep in thought causing the other two women in the room to start to wonder why.

            “Green, red, blue.” This was all Gamora spoke, answering the question of what she was thinking of.

            Before either of the two could reply, Gamora sheathed her sword to her holster and left the room to meet up with the others.         Both Dara and Skadi stared wide eyed at each other speechless. Dara felt her eyes well up with tears but bit them back. She asked Skadi if she had a screwdriver around with a smirk, only for Skadi to smile right back. They all could feel that a bond was forming between the three even if they didn’t dare admit it yet.

            They all met up in the hallway outside Peter and Skadi’s room. Peter was the first to walk out, Gamora having just walked out of Skadi’s room. She joined him as they began to walk to the flight deck. Drax was now walking a few steps behind them, followed by Groot and Rocket. Dara and Skadi were the last to meet up with them all, trailing behind them with huge smiles on their faces as Dara finally wasn’t wearing her inhibitor collar.  She held it in her hands before letting it clang onto the metal floor loudly. She was finally free.


	24. I'll Give You Something To Live For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially finished writing all the chapters for this story and I'm beyond excited to start working on VOL 2!!! I still have a couple of chapters left of this one to post so I want to make sure I have at least the first few chapters of 2 written out before I finish posting the rest of this one. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone whose still reading this :)

* * *

 

            They were just outside Xandar’s atmosphere when they all boarded one of Yondu’s ships, minus Rocket. The raccoon parted ways with them in order to fly the Milano and lead his own team to blow a hole in Ronan’s ship starboard hold. Once they approached Xandar they all disbursed, taking to the skies of Xandar.

             As they cleared the clouds, Ronan’s ship came into full view. The Dark Aster was one of the biggest ships any of them had ever seen. They weren’t a hundred percent confident in their plan too began with and seeing the ship in front of them made them all shake in their boots. Skadi looked to Peter in fear, instantly regretting agreeing to do this. She bit onto the tip of her thumb trying to calm herself.

            “This is a terrible plan.” Gamora spoke out loud, the nerves of what was about to happen finally getting to her.

            “You were the one who said you wanted to die among friends.” Peter chuckled, trying to ease up the tension.  

            Yondu had already ordered ships to start firing; there was no turning back now. With each ship’s blast the passengers of the Peter’s ship took a deep breath. The Dark Aster’s shield was strong, neither hits actually making it past the barrier. But that was what they were prepared for. They used the blast as cover and a way to see how far down the shield went. Without wasting a moment Yondu ordered them all to submerge and head below the barricade.

            They charged up into the opening as they flew under it, the ship above them now. Peter shouted for Rocket to hurry up with his end of the plan. They had to get inside the ship and without Rocket being able to blast a hole they could count Xandar goodbye. Rocket and his team of three ships zoomed past them determined to get the job done. They reached the starboard hold and opened fire.

            As they did such, Ronan’s ship released its own fleet which heavily outnumbered the Ravagers. Peter cursed, hoping the Nova Core took his message he sent seriously and were on their way. Peter narrowly avoided lasers being fired at them and shot some back.

            “Quill, Yondu now!” Rocket’s voice broke through their comms.

            Peter didn’t think twice before heading towards Rocket’s location, rushing to get to the hold with Yondu tailing them. Peter, surprisingly being a better pilot than his teacher, seamlessly darted through the chaos of ships, unintentionally leaving Yondu to struggle behind them. Yondu tried but couldn’t keep up having to slow down to dodge blast and debris that was heading towards him.

            Without being able to move quickly enough, one of Yondu’s wings were clipped, causing him to drastically lose altitude. He swore as he jumped from the sky, using whatever power was left in the engine to try and go for a safe landing.

            “Oh hell no, I’m going down Quill!” Yondu shouted at them through his speaker. “Don’t you skip out on me boy!”

            Peter and Skadi both gasped in fear. Sure their relationship with Yondu was more than complicated you could say but they still didn’t want him to end up dead because of them. They shared quick glances at the other to share their worry before focusing back on the fight in front of them.

            There was no way they could get to the hold in time without being shot down. There were too many against them. Peter could see Ravager ships being taken down, not being able to stand a chance. All watching uneasily, they were practically at the edge of their seats, annoyed that they could only sit there and watch. They needed back up quick.

            Their prayers were answered seconds later, seeing as the Nova Core finally arrived. The odds were finally even and instead of Ravager ships going down, Ronan’s did.

            “They got my dick message!” Peter shouted, excitedly.

            The girls in the ship rolled their eyes, expecting nothing less of their new leader. Drax on the other hand was immensely confused by the Terran’s words.

             “Dick message?” He stated, looking at Peter for confirmation. “Why would you send them a message about your dick?”

            Dara rolled her eyes in disgust but was glad Peter didn’t reply. He instead casted Drax a side look, showing how he too was sickened by his question. Peter noted how he had to remember that the man takes everything literally.

            The Terran hit the gas using the extra cover to reach the Dark Aster faster. They all held on tightly as they crashed through the hole, sliding harshly until they were at a stop. The ride was bumpy, causing Drax to cheer. He was excited that they had made it and could finally seek out his revenge. As they slid, some of Ronan’s army that came to welcome them began to fire at ship. The blasts rocked it harder and only seemed to cause Drax’s cheers to become louder.

            Peter shot back at Ronan’s army, turning the ship to the right to help slow them down. Wiping out more soldiers, Peter couldn’t help but grin proudly at himself. The ship finally reached the end of the corridor, the lasers mowing down the last of the enemies in the room.

            “Yes!” Drax roared while there others caught their breathes.

            They all hastily unloaded off their ship, swiftly, but also cautiously entering Ronan’s. Gamora stood ahead of the group having been the one who knew the entire layout. She was followed by Dara and Peter, with Drax, Groot and Skadi behind them accordingly.

            The hold was dark, with them barely being able to see anything. Drax was the first to complain out loud, squinting his eyes as he walked. Skadi hummed in agreement also as she tried to be aware of her surroundings. She and Drax watched as Groot held out his hand. From within his bark came what appeared to be fireflies. Staring in wonder as they lit up the room, Skadi and Drax were amazed. Due to the sudden light, Gamora, Peter and Dara turned around wondering where it was coming from.

            “Apparently he can do that too?” Dara gasped at the beautiful lights.

            Groot continued to fill the area with his light, leaving his teammates amazed and speechless.

            “How long have you known how do to that?” Drax questioned, still awestruck.

            “Pretty sure the answer is I am Groot.” Peter responded as Groot nodded to him.

            “The flight deck is 300 meters this way.” Gamora broke them all out of. She had to admit that the lights were pretty but now was no time to star gaze.

            As they began their trek again, walking further into the ship a somewhat comfortable silence overcame them. Groot’s lights eased their nerves and allowed them to focus their minds at the task at hand. Drax only allowed the silence for a few moments as he grew tired of it quickly. His mind trailed off to thoughts that had been brewing over the last few hours and could no longer keep them to himself.

            “I would like you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders.” He began, gently.  “It is pleasing to once again have friends.”

            Drax did not stop there, he walked closer to Skadi, placing his gun on his shoulder so he’d have a free hand to place on her shoulder, “You and Quill are my friends. I have known this since the first night on your ship when you denied the love you have for each other. I vow to make it so you two will admit your feelings for the other openly.”

            Peter turned to face him, blushing like crazy. Skadi too was pink faced as she refused to look at either Peter or Drax as she was too embarrassed to do so. She groaned when Dara let out a chuckle at Drax calling them out. She loved their mortified faces and willed Drax to continue.

            “You may laugh but even you too are my friend, Badoon.” Drax addressed her seriously, “You may wish to keep it a secret but I can see that you do grow to care for us all as well. Even this dumb tree is mine and now your friend as well.”

            Dara rolled her eyes as she neither denied nor confirmed his statement. Groot smiled at her as he walked past her.

            “And even this green whore she too is-,”

            “Oh you must stop it!” Gamora yelled, turning to face him. She was clearly annoyed by his attempt to converse with them.

            Before Drax could protest her though a grunt was heard ahead of them. Their attention was brought to a blue figure a few yards away. It was Nebula, Gamora realized. She reached for her weapon ready to fight her sister if need be.

            “Gamora, do you grasp what you have brought to us? You’ve always been weak, needing the help of others. You stupid, traitorous-,”

            Nebula was unable to finish as Drax didn’t let her. He fired his gun without a thought at the blue and purple skinned cyborg. He refused to let her stand there and address his new found friend like that. And too prove his point to Gamora that she was in fact his friend, he smiled as he shot at Nebula.

            “Nobody talks to my friends that way.” He said for good measure.

            Gamora quickly thanked him before hurrying to give them orders. She didn’t want to waste time and wanted to take the chance while Nebula was down. “Head to the flight deck, I’ll shut down the power the security doors.”


	25. If It Wasn't For Your Misfortune

* * *

 

Skadi’s heart raced as she and the others raced to the flight deck. They all knew what awaited them once they reached it and were silently contemplating the outcomes. The light haired girl was likely to be the most doubtful of them all as per usual whereas she knew Drax was the most confident of them. He ran a few steps ahead as he was eager to be the first into battle; even Dara seemed to have more perk to her step. The Badoon did in fact; she was ready to prove herself and her people. She’d be known as the Badoon who helped save a planet and not destroy one. The thought of being the first of her race to ever say that pushed her to stay toe to toe next to Drax.

            They all reached the end of the long hallway coming face to face with a faction of Ronan’s army. Skadi frowned when she noticed that the man who appeared to be the leader had been the same man her and Peter met a few days ago when they had first tried to get the orb. The man noticed the pair right away, but only acknowledged Peter; he grinned almost as if he was satisfied to see them.

            “Star-lord.”

            “Finally,” Peter beamed at this.           

            After all these years someone finally called him by his desired name. He was lost in the moment, turning to Skadi hoping she’d share his excitement, her knowing how much the name met to him. He was met with her wide eyes though and realized that now probably wasn’t the moment for him to get sidetracked.

            His thought was confirmed when the cyborg charged at him, using his distracted state to his own advantage. He used all his strength to lift Peter in the air and throw him into his army behind him. This caused Drax, Dara and Groot to rush into action. Drax swiftly withdrawing his knives and Dara heatedly rushing to pounce on the first enemy in her sites while Groot was just using his brute strength to knock down the people surrounding him.

            The cyborg, Korath, didn’t let up on Peter. He moved to once again toss him to the ground as the Ravager tried to stand. He effortlessly slammed him against the wall, causing Peter to grunt out in pain. While Peter was down, Korath angrily walked up to him intending to give this thief what he deserved.

            “You will never get to Ronan.” He spat down, tauntingly.

            Readying his weapon to strike down at him, he was halted when two snowballs hit him. One landed against his shoulder, the other against his jaw. He craned his head to peer at the direction they hailed from. Enraged by such a childish attack, he glared at the girl who dared an attempt to stop him. Skadi smiled sheepishly, instantly regretting this course of action. She had done the exact same thing on Knowwhere against Ronan and it did nothing against him. The only thing it accomplished was pissing him off.

            Korath forgot about Peter and took a step towards her.  For each step he took Skadi took a step back to keep the same distance away from him. He was faster and more agile compared to her and was able to shorten the distance the moment she back herself into a wall. Gulping, she ducked when he swiped his fist at her head. Korath quickly saw this though, reaching over to grab her neck. He lifted her feet off the ground and pinned her against the wall.

            “Perhaps I shall just kill you first if you are so eager to die then.” Korath hissed, tightening his grip around her neck.

            Gasping out for air, Skadi grabbed at his hand and arm, trying to shake off his hold. She could feel herself losing oxygen and could see Peter struggling to get to her, having to now fight off more of Ronan’s army. She realized that she wasn’t getting help anytime soon since everyone else was busy and cursed herself. She was so sick and tired of being the damsel. This was the third time in the past week where she needed someone to come help her. The girl was so angry with herself that she could feel her blood run cold; she felt off and it wasn’t just from being choked to death.

            As Korath’s patience was running thin, he pulled her forward only to then slam her back harshly against the wall, willing her to just die already. He placed his other hand around her neck and Skadi realized what he was going to do. He was going to break it.

            Something snapped inside of her causing her to become enraged. It was like a light bulb went off and someone else was taking over. Letting out an uncharacteristic snarl, her eyes glossed over and a white aura began to appear around her. Reaching her hands out to hold Korath’s head she could feel the coldness radiate off of her. She let the energy, the anger and doubt flow out of her fingertips.

            At first Korath didn’t understand what was happening. It had taken a few seconds to process the pain but when it hit him, it hit. He shouted out in agony as he let the girl slip out of his grasp. He held where Skadi had touched him, rubbing the area to try and warm the skin up. He knew of her powers; he had seen her freeze his own men back on Morag. It had taken only a couple of hours for them to thaw out and only a few minutes to walk away fine. But this, this was something different entirely.

            He could feel his insides freezing over and out. It happened like a crackle as the ice grew through his veins causing some of his circuits to fry. The area was numb yet it felt like he was being stabbed by a million small knives. Doubling over, he could only let out a frustrated and pained cry as his vision now grew blurry.

            Skadi stared in relief but also confusion, not quite sure as to what she had done. Her hands looked like they were steaming, but the air coming off of them were ice cold. Skadi had figured it was because of her powers, but all her life she could never remember a time where she felt cold until now. She wasn’t sure how to react to this feeling or how to stop it.

            She didn’t really have a chance to think about it though as Korath found the strength to make one last attempt to kill her. He was furious that a small and pathetic girl could do so much damage to him in so little time. His eye sight was still hazy but he fought through all the pain; he was a son of Thanos, he was trained to ignore pain. Again he tried to reach for her but instincts Skadi hadn’t realized she had kicked in. She grabbed his arm, gripping tightly, letting the aura of cold surrounding her attack. Just like before the skin she touched began to freeze from the inside out. Being more aware of what she was doing this time, Skadi cold actually feel what was happening to him. She could feel as the blood in his veins froze solid. She could feel all the liquid and all of the sensitive parts of the man’s body breaking to her will. Hurriedly placing her free hand on his chest, she allowed her powers to do the same.

            Korath couldn’t move. He felt his heart slowly growing cold; he had to stop Skadi from going any further or else he knew she’d kill him. Pushing through the throbbing aching in his chest he used his one free arm to get his knife from its holster. He was inches away from stabbing the girl in the side when he suddenly found himself stuck and unable to move his arm.

            Seeing what he was mere inches away from doing, Skadi stared in fear and confusion. Why did he stop? He was so close. Looking in his eyes she could see the frustration and defeat. Was she doing this? If she was she wasn’t sure how because it was the arm that she hadn’t even been holding. Unsure of what to do next, Skadi still kept a firm grip on the one arm she had been holding just in case this was a trick.

            Her eyes trailed away from his, looking for the others to see if they were seeing this. Drax and Groot were off focusing on their own battles, whereas Peter was in fact seeing this but Skadi couldn’t see his face since he had his mask on. He kept glancing at her while blasting a few guys of his own. He too was confused by what was happening. He’d never seen Skadi’s powers like this before and was just as confused as she was with why Korath was halting his attack.

            Skadi looked to Dara and became even more confused. The tall green woman, had easily fought off all of Ronan’s army that dared to fight her. She had seen Skadi with Korath and was pleased that the girl had actually proved her wrong. She was a fighter, but Dara was also now wishing she wasn’t. She didn’t know the full extent of the girl’s powers and seeing them only confirmed her suspicions of the girl now.

            Dara outreached her arm, hoping that the years wearing that cursed collar didn’t make her rusty. Dara had seen Korath as he reached for his holster and knew Skadi wouldn’t catch him in time but knew she herself could. She ceased his attack, smirking when she caught Skadi’s confused eyes. With a tilt of her head, the Badoon sent the cyborg flying across the room.

            “How did you do that?” Skadi gasped out, Dara hadn’t even be near them and still took him out.

            “I’m a telekinetic.” Dara shrugged.

            Skadi gapped at her now understanding why Gamora was so afraid of her powers. Telekinetic’s were insanely powerful if they had good control of their powers. Skadi had never met one before but was always so fascinated by them. She stood staring at Dara in awe and also jealousy. She hadn’t used her powers in years and still had such control over them.

            “You just gonna stand there gapping at me or are you actually going to help out?” Dara spoke, seriously but also with a jokingly tone.

            Before Skadi could respond Dara was already off, finding a new opponent to fight. With a smirk and new found confidence, Skadi raced to join her. Together they mowed down soldier after soldier quickly joining the men of their team. Seeing Dara approaching, Groot knocked down yet another threw him in the air towards the Badoon. She caught him midair with her powers making it so the impact of his fall hit him harder.

            Peter met up with Skadi, still shooting his blasters as she too shot out hard blast of ice and cold at anyone who he missed. Skadi took to the air to get better aim and to see everyone more clearly while Peter used his jet boots to slide across the floor and take out multiple soldiers.

            Drax was focusing on his own little corner as he noticed Korath managing to stand up. The pair glared at each other before Drax was the first to charge. Their knives clashed together, blocking the others attack. The Destroyer was much stronger and quickly over powered the son of Thanos. Whether it be from his previous wounds, Korath instantly grew nervous as the other warrior knocked him down onto his back.

            So close to tasting his revenge, Drax refused to let up or let his emotions cloud his judgement again. Without sparing a minute to eat up his advantage he grabbed Korath by his shoulder pads. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes as before and would take revenge for his family’s murders and for this man hurting his new found friends.

            Crashing Korath against the wall next to him as he had done to Skadi before, Drax eyed him up and done trying to think of his next move hastily. He saw the marks Skadi had made before and grinned. The cybernetics that had protruded from Korath’s head were clearly damaged and the skin that laid around it was turned black from Skadi’s frostbite.

            The Destroyer dug his fingers into the machinery, feeling the electrical currents from the wires sparkle against his fingers. The tingling sensation was nothing to him compared to the clear pain Korath had now felt. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as the grey man ripped his cybernetics out of his head. The crunching of metal could be heard throughout the room, seeing as the others finally cleared out the room.  Peter, along with the others turned to the pair as Korath let out an excruciating wail.

            “Finger to the throat means death.” Drax spoke, proud that he finally understood what Peter meant back on the Kyln.

            As the words left his mouth, he tugged harder on the metal, enjoying the sound it made as he destroyed it. He finally ripped out the chunk and watched as Korath convulsed to the floor, sparks flying out of the hole that was now in his head.

            “Metaphor.” The Destroyer nodded proudly, looking to Peter for approval.

             The Terran walked over to him, wanting to make sure that Korath was down for good himself.  Seeing the sparks and the dead look in his eye, Peter was satisfied. He looked to Drax and scrunched his face up behind his mask, “Eh, sort of.”

            Peter frowned as his attention was brought to the end of the room. More soldiers piled their way towards them. He told everyone to get ready for the new wave, charging up his blasters he tried to ready himself for another round too.

            Groot decided to take charge, knowing that they didn’t have time for another battle. Using all of his strength, he outreached his arm the longest he ever had before. The strain hurt and begged for him to constrict it back but his willed forward. He grunted as he felt an entire row of soldiers being pierced by his arm. The tree skewered them up, lifting them in the air; he crashed them into the hallway wall and back into the ones he hadn’t impaled and back again.

            Dara and Drax looked amused while Skadi and Peter were bewildered as the four exchanged looks. They couldn’t picture the soft spoken and kind tree being this violent. They were all speechless as they watched the scene in front of them.

            Groot flung them up and down, side to side, every which way until he knew that there was no way for them to get up. He dropped them from his grasp, slinging his arm back into his normal shape and size. He took a second to look at his work before turning to his friends and giving them a reassuring smile.

            “Well aren’t you full of surprises today?” Dara smirked, patting Groot on the arm as they all walked towards the large doors.


	26. I Thought I Heard Your Words

* * *

 

            Rocket didn’t want to admit that he bit off more than he could chew as he now had to deal with Ronan’s ships dive bombing the city. Although he found it hard to not admit that he bit of more than he could chew the moment he saw the power stone being used to wipe out the Nova Core’s fleet that had been preventing Ronan from touching the surface he regretfully had to.

            Watching the debris from the fallen ships cause more damage, Rocket could only beg for his idiots aboard Ronan’s ship to hurry up their end of the plan.  They rained down from the sky, exploding as they hit the ground. Rocket winced as he saw Ravager ships being taken down along with Ronan’s. The creature watched the destruction hopelessly as he patched his coms through to Quill.

            “Quill, you guys got to hurry. We’re getting our asses kicked out here.”

            “Gamora still hasn’t opened the doors yet.” Peter growled, turning to face the others.

            Groot had been trying to pry at the door along with Drax. Dara had once tried using her own power’s to get the door open but was only met with defeat. Peter shook his head at the three, deciding the only thing he could do was ready the Hadron Enforcer for when Gamora did finally get the door open.

            “I could try and freeze it. Then you and Groot can charge at it.” Skadi offered, pitying Drax as he slammed his body against the door for a third time.

            Dara was going to say that that was a good idea but was met with the doors finally sliding open. They all took a fighting stance seeing two guards near the doorway. Before either of them could fight an explosion went off to their right. The floor collapsed and out from the hole jumped Gamora, aiming one of the soldier’s gun.

            Shooting one down, allowing Drax to take the other, they all raced into the room turning to face Ronan. There he stood at the end of the long walkway in front of them. He turned as he heard the explosion and footsteps. Peter didn’t give him a second to use the stone and fired the Hadron Enforcer. They all watched as the large bullet flew through the air, hitting its target with a large flash of light.

            The blast of the explosion rocked the room and caused them to shield their eyes. They felt like they were back at the Collectors, anxiety taking over each of them. Peter had watched the whole thing since he wore his mask still. The sound of his mask disbursing back into his ear piece signaled that it was okay for them all to look.

            The dust was still clearing and the room was silent. Peter stared into the cloudy area that Ronan once stood, unsettled by the quietness in the room. He jumped in his skin as Drax could be heard rejoicing loudly.

            “You did it!”

            Peter smirked to himself, praying that the Destroyer was correct. He turned to Gamora for reassurance and let his smile fade when he saw her face. He turned his eyes forward again once he also saw Skadi looked tense as well. From out of the shadows Ronan’s figure could be seen. He was walking towards them and a purple light could be seen glowing from his mallet. Ronan waited until they could all see him properly before firing the power stone at them.

            Skadi hit the stairs first, gasping out as the breath was taken out of her. She looked to her left seeing as Drax didn’t let the fall keep him down. He was the first to stand and collect himself. Without any warning he sprinted to the Kree with a battle cry. Dara followed him, refusing to let another repeat of Knowhere take place. She knew that this time she could prevent it but little did she know that she was wrong.

            Drax ran straight into Ronan’s grasp. The Kree admired his persistence and determination, noting that if the circumstances were different he’d might have tried to recruit this man to join his army. Ronan’s attention was dropped from Drax when he saw the Badoon again hurrying to save her friend. He could feel her power trying to pull the power stone away from him, but she would fail. He bounced her power right back at her through the stone causing her to fly backwards.

            “I was mistaken,” He turned back to the man in his grasp. “I do remember killing your family. Their screams were pitiful.”

            Dara had tried standing up again to help but found herself winded. Hands found their way underneath her armpits, pulling her up to stand. Dara looked up to see who had helped her, from how small the hands felt she assumed it was Skadi but was shocked to find it to be Gamora who helped her. Dara said her thanks quietly and Gamora nodded curtly.

            They all were about to make a final attempt on Ronan but halted when they saw the Milano appear outside the window. Peter unlatched the weapon from around his waist, eyes wide upon realizing that the crazy raccoon was going to crash his ship into Ronan’s. He jumped onto Skadi, shoving them both to the ground. Skadi huffed as her back hit the stairs again but was thankful for Peter’s quick thinking.

            Dara forcefully shot her arms out, pulling Drax out of Ronan’s grasp just in time. The Destroyer was thrown backwards at her and Gamora, Dara’s mind racing and misjudging the distance between them. The three were knocked to the ground but were safe from the debris that Rocket sent towards them. The ship ran into the Kree, running him over and setting off explosions everywhere in the room.

            They could instantly feel the ship begin to descend as Rocket had damaged the ships controls upon entry. Groot stood up too look around at the mess they made. The room was half on fire and the walls crumbling. He looked at the Milano, hoping that Rocket made is out alive. Peter had moved from his spot with Skadi to go check on Rocket himself.

            Skadi told Groot too stay put, not wanting him to catch fire. She used her powers to clear a safe path for Peter to get to Rocket. He climbed up the large hood, seeing Rocket knocked out in the pilot’s seat. The glass was broken and Peter was able to gently pull him out without causing him more harm. Gamora and Dara took the time to pull the unconscious Drax safely away from the flames, meeting Groot at the one place in the room that was completely covered with debris. They all met up again, placing their injured companions together. Each had a look of dread knowing that this was it. They had no way to escape the crashing ship.

            Skadi could feel tears prickle the rims of her eyes. She knew that there was a chance of them not making it out alive but she never thought that that would actually be the final outcome. She didn’t want to think that this was her final moments alive. There were so many things she had wanted to do, to figure out. She wanted to finally be able to remember who she was, especially after their visit at the Collectors. She’d die never knowing.

            And then there was Peter. Their unspoken thing lingering in the back of her head. She was still confused as to how she exactly felt towards him. Before all of this she knew she felt something but then she could easily ignore it. She replayed the moment they shared back on the balcony on Knowhere. _She should’ve let him kiss her,_ she thought to herself.  She was afraid to get hurt though but since then he’s proven himself. It’d only been a few hours since that moment but Skadi could see a new Peter standing up.

            He had a different aura to him now. He took charge and really seemed to care for not only her, but others. Peter had always be vocal about just looking out for the two of them. His willingness to put his life on the line to save an entire planet shocked Skadi and also made her feel things she never wanted to let herself feel towards him. She looked at him as he gently placing Rocket in front of Groot and let a stray tear fall.

            Peter caught her stare as he looked up form Rocket and frowned. He too was beyond proud of her. She kicked ass today and pushed herself further than he thought she ever could go. He felt a lump form in the back of his throat as if felt like he needed to say something to her. He knew she was scared and so was he, they all were. He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her but nervously looked at the others surrounding them.

            It wasn’t until now that he fully accepted that he did actually have feelings for her. This entire experience they’ve had only made he realize that he wanted to be with her. He didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t want any more one night stands. For once he wanted to actually be with someone who would stick around and would be more than sex.

            They both wordlessly stared at the other as the ship crashed down around them, the walls caving in and soon to crush them all. Groot could feel as his friends sat silently, mourning their last few minutes of life. He frowned at the thought of leaving them but knew he could help them. Solemnly, he outstretched his limbs and every inch of his being. He encased them into a protective ball in attempt to ensure their safety.

            They watched in awe not understanding what the tree was doing. It was until Rocket was awaken from the all the commotion were they aware of the sacrifice he was about to make. Groot’s vines wrapped around them to secure them tightly, illuminating the sphere with his lights.

            “No Groot!” Rocket cried out. “You can’t. You’ll die.”

            A few tears managed to slip out of the small creatures eyes against his will. He couldn’t accept that he’d make it out alive but his friend would not. He couldn’t think of a life without Groot. The tree was his only friend and the only one who understood why he was the way he was. He didn’t judge him, or mock him; he was his only family.

            “Why are you doing this?” Rocket whimpered not caring what the others had to say about it.

            Groot knew what Rocket was thinking but he knew Rocket was wrong. Granted, for years it had always just been the two of them but that wasn’t the case anymore. Groot trusted the people surrounding him to take care of his friend when he gone. They’d be Rocket’s knew family and he’d be okay.

            Wiping the tears from Rocket’s face, Groot reassured him of this,

            “We are Groot.”


	27. Now I Stand Here Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an. sorry for the semi long wait for an update, my allergies have been the death of me!

 

 

* * *

The sound of The Five Stairsteps was the first thing Peter could hear when he came too. How his sound system aboard the Milano was still functioning was a mystery to him but he was grateful to know that his mother’s tape was still intact. Letting the notes help ease his pounding headache, he willed himself to open his eyes.

            Around him was the remains of Ronan’s ship and the buildings that it took out during its crash. He winced at the pain in his ribs, hoping that it was nothing but bruising. He could see Gamora struggling to push herself up as well as Rocket. Closing his eyes again, the Terran rolled to his side, grunting as he did. He could feel the blood tripping down the side of his face from the gashes on his forehead.

            “Peter?” Skadi’s weak voice reached his ears.

            His eyes jolted open again seeing the girl lay a few inches away from him. Her hair was sprawled out around her head, gashes on her face almost matching his. She was relieved to see him moving. She too was in pain but could still move thanks to Groot.  She crawled over to him, plopping herself on her knees before him.

            Running her fingers through his hair, she checked him over for anything life threatening. She noticed how he grasped his torso tightly, clearly in pain. Without hesitation she pushed his hands gently away and replaced it with her own. She used her hand like a cold compress hoping she could help take away the pain.

            Peter sighed at this. The current moment of contentment put a soft smile on his face as he let himself forget about everything around him and just focus on the two of them. Feebly, he reached his hand to cup her cheek, using his thumb to try and wipe away the blood that leaked from the cut that lay there.

            “I love you.” He let slip.

            Skadi’s eyes widened at this. He must’ve hit his head harder than she had thought and apparently so did she because she almost said it right back. She stopped herself, leaving her mouth open for a second. She wasn’t sure if she should say it back because she wasn’t sure how she felt. She knew for a fact that she liked him. A lot. But love was such a strong word that she wasn’t even sure if he meant it himself. He was properly caught up in the moment and the adrenaline had gotten to him.

            She tried to respond in some way but was cut off when she noticed Ronan appearing from the wreckage. She cursed letting her hold on Peter fall. The Terran turned to see what had caught her attention, still disappointed from her silence. He groaned when he saw the Kree appear. He couldn’t fight Ronan. He was pretty sure none of them could after what had just happened.

            “You killed Groot!” Rocket could be heard, screaming at the Accuser as he mourned the death of his friend.

            Blinded by emotion Rocket charged at Ronan. He didn’t get far before Ronan simply flung him out of his way with the stone. He stopped in place as he took in his victory. Ronan looked between the fallen excuses of heroes with a sneer. The rodent was knocked out cold next to the Destroyer who could barely move from his spot to help the creature. The Badoon was still out like a light from the crash and completely unaware that Ronan was about to destroy them all.

            His gaze then fell to Gamora. He was satisfied that he’d be the one to kill her. He never cared for the woman and failed to see why she was Thanos’s favorite child. She was useless to him and clearly against her father’s cause. He had long had a feeling of this and felt as if a betrayal from her would be imminent. He had tried to warn Thanos of his fears many times but Thanos was blinded by his love for his treacherous daughter and denied Ronan of the truth.

            “Behold, you’re Guardians of the Galaxy.” Ronan sneered, addressing the crowd of survivors that had formed around them. “What fruit have they brought you? I shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry Gods. Your salvation is at hand.”

            Skadi gasped, grasping at Peter as he moved to stand up. She had missed the looks he and the others shared. Hidden from Ronan’s sight, Rocket had awoken and went to work on recharging the Hadron Enforcer. Dara had also awoken, crawling cautiously to help Rocket. Gamora and Peter knew that they’d need a distraction and Peter had been the first to come up with one.

            “ _o-ooo-hhh child, things are gonna get easier_ ,” He sang as Skadi pulled on his legs begging him to shut up and sit back down.

            Ronan halted his speech, turning to stare at the Terran. He was utterly confused as to what he was doing. He would not let a Terran dare to make a mockery out of him. Peter continued to sing, getting louder and allowing himself to sway to the rhythm of the song. He urged Ronan to listen to his words.

            Gamora stood as well, also bewildered by Quill’s form of distraction. This man was out of his mind she concluded as if all his other previous actions wasn’t proof enough. She titled her head to the side as she watched the scene unfold before her.

            “Bring it down hard!” Peter shook Skadi’s hold of him off when he began to thrust his body forward, dancing more aggressively, desperate to keep Ronan’s attention. He sang louder and putting more emphasis on his words, swinging his arms back and forth.

            “What are you doing?” Ronan asked, almost innocently.

            “It’s called a dance off bro!” Peter was now thrusting his hips forward. With a kick of his foot, he pointed at Ronan “You and me.”

            Ronan was clearly lost for words, leading Peter to reach out to Gamora, offering her a chance to join him. The Zen-Whoberi shook her head vigorously, unsure of what was going to come from this. Peter accepted her decline and continued on himself. Ronan was now furious with this man and let out a yell,

            “What are you doing?”

            “I’m distracting you, you big turd blossom.” Peter smirked, easing up on his dance moves.

            The sound of a click was heard causing everyone to turn to look to the right. Drax took with the Hadron Enforcer strapped on with Dara and Rocket standing on both sides of him. With a flick of two wires, Rocket launched the weapon, shooting Ronan’s mallet head on. They all watched as the head of the mallet exploded, releasing the stone into the air. Knowing that it could not touch the surface, Peter jumped in the air in order to stop snatch it.

            Gamora shouted out for Peter to stop, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hold it. The power of the stone would destroy him. They had all seen what had happened to the Collector’s assistant. Peter stood no chance and Gamora couldn’t live with herself if he was the one to sacrifice himself. She was too late to stop him as he reached the stone before Ronan.

            He immediately fell to the ground as the stone reacted to his touch. Shards of purple energy shot out around him, engulfing the area in a purple haze. It felt as his the skin on his hand was being ripped off. Quivering on the ground the stone suddenly gave him the power to stand up as it consumed him. His skin glowing purple as the energy flowed through his veins already trying to find another host.

            He could faintly hear someone calling after him but the sparks going off around him made whosever voice sound muddled. 

            “Take my hand!” It was Gamora who was calling him.

            She fought through the storm, trying to reach him. She wasn’t going to let the man who helped her get this far to suffer alone. The one thing Thanos taught her that she’d keep with her was that of honor.

            “Please!” She cried out again, causing him to turn to face her. “Take my hand!”

            Almost zombie like, Peter did, slowly reaching out to grasp the woman’s hand. The stone hit Gamora instantly, as it was eager to move onto the next body. It ate away at her from the inside out as it took over her faster than it did Peter.

            Skadi watched from her spot and knew that she had to step in. Fearfully, she stood as well, noticing Drax was too making his way over to Peter and Gamora. Skadi grasped onto Peter’s other wrist allowing herself to be consumed. She found herself fighting back though, the pain was excruciating. Taking deep breathes, she allowed herself to push through.

            It only took moments for the others to join them, Drax getting a hold of Skadi’s hand, while Rocket held onto Drax’s finger. Dara used her powers to help herself get to Gamora. Rocket had still had one of the containers in his backpack. Telekinetically, she pulled it out and had it meet her over to her spot next to Gamora. She placed it into the fellow green aliens hand before gripping onto her arm to not only help take some of the pain but to steady herself.

            Gamora thankfully looked to Dara as they all found it easier to breathe. Peter looked to Ronan, seeing the Kree amazed at the power of the stone. Ronan was stunned to see the full power and couldn’t believe that they could all still be alive after holding it for so long.

            “You’re only mortal, how?”

            “You said it yourself bitch,” Peter managed to find the will to speak. “We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

            Before Ronan could reach them in a pathetic attempt to reach the stone, Peter opened his fist. The stones power surges rapidly, freeing itself onto Ronan. It consumed him unlike the others for he hadn’t the will to fight it. It brought the Kree to his knees as it ate away at his very being. It made one final attack against him before it completely disintegrated him. The moment Gamora saw him disappear she struck the container forward, hurriedly inclosing it before it was too late.

            They all took a deep breath as the aura vanished from around them. Peter looked at Dara and Gamora, grateful to their quick thinking. He shifted the container to his other hand and shook Skadi’s hold off his wrist off. At first she was angry at this but blushed when he had only done so in order to put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side.

            “Well, well, well.” Yondu’s voice rang out, not even giving them a chance to recuperate. Yondu pushed his way through the crowd, along with Kraglin and a few other Ravagers. They all had weapons drawn ready to fight if these _Guardians_ had any fight left in them.

            “Wasn’t that quite the light show?” Yondu laughed, seeing them all standing together. “Ain’t this sweet but let’s not forget you got some business to attend too before all the nookie-nookie starts.”

            “Peter you can’t.” Gamora warned, breathing heavily. Dara glared at the blue man, placing a reassuring hand on Gamora. If Peter didn’t, she would fight Yondu to guarantee that he didn’t get that stone. 

             “You need to reconsider Yondu, I don’t know who your buyer is but the only way the universe can survive is if you give this to the Nova Core.” Peter tried to reason. He had hoped they’d at least have some time to think of a way to get the stone away from Yondu but he should’ve known better. Where was the Nova Core already?

            “I may be as pretty as an angel but I sure as hell ain’t one.” Yondu said sternly. He pushed back his jacket, showing of his Yaka arrow, waiting to give it the signal. “Now, hand it over son.”

            His outreached hand moved to Peter. Peter hesitated, wanting to make sure that all was ready. He had felt Skadi nudge him in the back, using her hand that had been placed against the small of his back, to show that she had her spare container. Peter hid the container with the stone behind his back as well, playing it off as trying to just keep it from him. He tried to discreetly put his in Skadi’s jacket pocket but was struggling.

            Dara could tell what the two were up to from the corner of her eye and helped. She carefully took the orb from Peter’s grasp, letting it float behind him away from the other Ravager’s view. Peter frowned, putting on a show for Yondu before hesitantly taking Skadi’s container away from her. Looking down in shame, Peter reluctantly gave Yondu what he wanted.

            Yondu smirked at the pair, finally happy that they listened. He flicked his hand up, ordering his men to retreat back to their ship before the Nova Core showed up. He chuckled to himself before heading off to follow.

            “Hey, Yondu?” Peter called out after him. “Do not open that orb. You know not to right?” Peter pleaded, adding to their ruse. “You’ve seen what it does to people?”

            Yondu nodded, pointing at Peter and Skadi before wordlessly walking away.

            They all waited until they saw the Ravager’s ship descend up into the skies. Peter and Dara watched with smirked on their faces, Peter moved himself and Skadi to the side to show off the container that was floating behind them. Gamora shook her head at the three.

            “He’s going to kill you two when he finds out.” She said, still winded by everything.

            “Yeah I know, there goes the only family we’ve ever got.” He looked down sadly at Skadi, who as still pushed up to his side. He gripped her shoulder tightly in a reassuring way.

            “No,” Gamora shook her head again, grabbing a hold of the orb with one hand while placing the other on his shoulder. “He wasn’t.”

            He titled his head at her, smiling and knowing what she said was true. Skadi too looked up at them with a smile. Letting her head fall to rest again Peter she let herself relax knowing that all of this was over. She looked to Dara and even saw a small smirk find its way on her face.

            Their moment was interrupted though at the sound of the smallest member of their new found team crying. They turned sadly to watch as he held onto one of Groot’s twigs, sobbing as he stared down at it. Drax was the closet to the fury creature and decided to be the first to act. He sat down silently next to Rocket. At first he was unsure as to what was appropriate to say but choice silence as the best option.

            When Rocket’s tears wouldn’t cease Drax found himself reaching out to pet Rocket on his head. The others saw this and winced, hoping that Drax hadn’t just given the raccoon a reason to start an outburst. They calmed though as they saw Rocket was okay with this, in fact he allowed Drax to continue.

            “We should properly bring this to the Nova Core now.” Gamora broke the silence between them all. They all nodded in agreement before taking off to find the nearest Nova Officer who could help them.

           

           


	28. You've Laid Your Hands Upon Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an. sorry for not posting sooner. Like I've said, I want to make sure I have a few chapters completed in Vol. 2 before I end this one. Speaking of which, after this chapter there's only one left so I'm gonna push for Vol.2 to be posted towards the end of next week :) 

* * *

 

            Peter’s soft humming had awoken Skadi the next morning, or well, late afternoon. She rolled over to face the other side of the bed and frowned when she saw it was empty. She sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun shining through the tall windows in the room. Skadi smiled when she saw Peter standing near the dresser across from the bed fiddling with something in his hands. For a second she thought he left her.

            He heard her moving around and quickly turned to look at her.

            “It’s about time, I thought you had died.” He smirked, putting down whatever it was he had been holding. He turned around, leaning against the dresser and crossed his arms against his bare chest. “You sleep good?”

            “I never want to get out of this bed.” Skadi yawned dramatically in response, letting herself fall back into the plush pillows.  She felt the bed dip down beside her as Peter climbed in next to her. She turned to face him, soaking in his being and thinking back to the night before. Nothing had really happened but it was enough to find herself thinking that this wasn’t real and they had actually died yesterday instead of saving the galaxy.

            After meeting with the Nova Core and giving them the stone, Nova Prime allowed them to stay on the Nova base as honored guests until they could fix their ship, offering them help as a way to say thank you. Afterwards they were all taken to get their injuries looked at and healed. Luckily, no one had anything serious; mostly they were just in need of some stitches and pain killers. Even Rocket had found a pot and some soil to put one of Groot’s twigs in, certain that the tree could grow back.

            It had been after when they retreated to their temporary rooms did Skadi and Peter decide to meet alone, walking through the streets of Xandar under the stars. At first they were silent neither knowing what to say or who should go first.

            “Look, I don’t know what this is,” Peter eventually spoke first, motioning between the two. The silence was eating him up inside. “All I know is that you’re important to me and if this whole thing proved anything, it’s that I like you. A lot.”

            “You said you loved me.” Skadi pointed out, staring up at him curiously.

            “I did.” Peter nodded, looking down at his feet, growing nervous. “Which I meant but I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that, you know?”

            Skadi bit her lip annoyed; of course he wasn’t. She knew if she let herself fall for him she’d end up hurt and that’s exactly what was about to happen. Shaking her head at him, she turned to leave him there not wanting to hear him talk any longer.

            “No, no no, Skadi wait!” Peter called out, jogging to catch up with her.

            “No.” She snatched her arm out of his hold after he grabbed at her to stop. “I’m sick this Peter.”

            He looked at her questionably, not sure what she what getting at. He moved to grab her again not wanting her to leave without him getting to finish what he wanted to say.

            “Stop. I don’t want to open up to you or do this back and forth anymore if you’re just going to mess with me and then leave Peter.” She teared up.

            “I’m not going to hurt you.” Peter pulled her tightly into his chest, hugging her closely. He was also sick of the back and forth that had always seemed to be a constant between them. This time he wouldn’t let her ramble on just to stomp off; he was the one who was going to do all the talking this time.

            “But-,”

            “Would you just shut up and let me finish.” He hushed her, pushing her harder into his chest. “What I was going to say is that I do think that I’m not ready for a serious relationship because I’ve never been in one before. I don’t even know if that’s something you want _but_ I’m willing to give us a try if you want.”

            Skadi pushed herself away from him, allowing herself to stay in his arms but just far enough to look up at him. “What?”

            “I don’t want any more one night stands so please just tell me you feel the same or just say something besides no, or what, or but because I-,”

            Peter was cut off by Skadi silencing him with her lips crashing against his. She knew how cheesy this whole situation was but didn’t care. It reminded her of all the stories Peter told her about from those things he called movies back on Earth; Danny and Sandy, Jake and Diane, Ren and Ariel. She gripped onto his jacket firmly as a way to find the courage to keep kissing him. He finally snapped out of his daze and kissed her back. Their mouths moved in synch with each other, grasping ahold of the other tightly and hastily as if this was the last time they’d have the chance to be together.

             Breaking for air, Skadi pulled away first keeping her eyes closed as if she was too afraid to face Peter. She figured he had a smug look on his face knowing that he was right. She did like him; she liked him a lot in fact. She wanted to kiss him again, finding it addicting and she wanted to make up for the time loss from them dancing around each other.

            Peter rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb and he indeed did have a smug look on his face. It wasn’t for the reasons Skadi had thought either. He was just smug that he finally got the girl even though it was only until recently he learned he wanted said girl. Peter didn’t even know that Skadi wanted to kiss him again but he did anyway because he too had wanted to. Although this time the kiss was short and sweet; he just wanted to make sure that this was actually happening and not him imagining it due to a concussion or something.

            Eventually the pair found themselves walking hand and hand back to the Nova Base, deciding to spend the night together in one room. Skadi insisted that they were to behave. The thought of being with Peter in that way was still too new for her, even if in the back of her mind she wanted it. She knew that if they were too have any chance at being together for a while they had to wait to get to that part of their new found relationship.

            True to his word, Peter behaved himself, for once agreeing that sex wasn’t in the cards that night. He kept his hands to himself all night besides eventually holding an arm around her waist and cuddling up close to her. It had been the best night of sleep he’d had in a while. He knew he’d knock out the moment his head hit the comfy pillow; he was exhausted from the past week he’d just had.

            Waking up to Skadi curled up into him though, was properly the main reason that was the best night of sleep in a while. She was so innocent looking when she slept. She looked so peaceful with her mouth slightly opened as she breathe in and out softly. Her hand gripping onto his torso tightly while her head rested on the other. He’d spent at least twenty minutes after waking up just playing with her hair or rubbing her shoulders, loving the content sighs she made as he did so.

            When she woke up he’d already been up for about an hour. He’d been messing around with his Walkman. Peter was paranoid about the thing not functioning properly after yesterday and kept playing the tape over to check on it. He’d heard her wake up and knew she would think he left but he smirked to himself when she saw that he was still there.

            He’d laid down with her, agreeing that when they did get their ship back or any ship at all, they were stealing this bed. She giggled at his response causing him to perk up. He’d heard her giggle before but it felt different this time. He lightly peaked her lips with his, letting them linger longer than he originally intended. Apparently Skadi didn’t mind though as she smiled against them.

            “You hungry? I’m hungry.” He asked when they pulled away, scratching his scruff as his stomach growled.

            Skadi too was hungry, none of them really eating the night prier having been so tired. The pair reluctantly got out of their bed in search of clothes. The Nova Core managed to scrounge up some of their personal belongings but for the most part their clothes where all damaged from the fires. Peter’s favorite jacket and trench coat where saved whereas only Skadi’s boots and jacket could be found. Luckily Nova provided them with something to wear. It wasn’t what they’d normally want to wear but it’d do for now until they could get stuff of their own.

            Skadi frowned at her options before settling on tight fitted navy blue leggings and a black hoodie like top. Her boots came up to knee whereas the hoodie reached her mid-thigh, which she was thankful for. The tights were comfy but clearly belonged to a Nova Core issued uniform and were not her taste at all.

            “You look fine.” Peter insisted. He wanted to say she looked beautiful but wasn’t sure how she’d react.

            He was so used to her wearing all black most of the time that he liked seeing some, even if it was a small amount, of color on her. Peter also noted how pretty her face was without the heavy, dark, eye make-up and lipstick she’d always put on. He had liked her with it too, but this looked good on her as well. It was different; even her hair wasn’t messy like usual. It flowed down, touching her shoulders in soft waves.

            “These look weird.” She continued but vocalize her criticisms.  

            “They look good on you.” He walked up behind her once he was dressed in a grey comfy shift, accompanied by his jacket and navy blue pants that matched her own except they fit loosely on him. He craned his neck down to kiss her cheek, hoping that he wasn’t over doing it. He wasn’t used to being this intimate with her. They were always kind of touchy before but that was different. All of those hugs and such were always ones shared between friends. He had to get used to the fact that now he could kiss her if he wanted to. “Now let’s go. I really want food.”

            The pair found themselves in the mess hall, along with the others. The rest of the members of their new found team had already beat them to a table, loudly conversing amongst themselves. The already rowdy group got even louder as the pair walked up to them hands laced together subconsciously. They hadn’t even paid attention to their hold of each other throughout the walk down there until Drax’s loud bombing laugh reached their ears.

            “A-haha!” He stood from his seat, pointing at the two. He playful smacked Dara on the back to share his amusement, much to her annoyance as the force made her spill some of her drink onto her shirt.

            “I knew it! They’ve consummated their love!” Drax continued to bellow.

            Rocket joined in for the sole reason that the pair looked beyond horrified, seeing as everyone in the entire mess hall were now giving them looks. Gamora snippily hushed the immature men, shooting Dara a warning look when she appeared to want to join in. Skadi groaned loudly stating how she was going to go back and hide in their room; Peter agreed at first but when Drax finally stopped, the pair decided to try and have a decent meal with the others.

            This continued every day for the next week. They would all sleep in late and join each other for lunch before planning their days out. The Nova Core had offered to finish building them their new ship while Rocket was asked to consult with the top Nova engineers on protection for the stone. For the most part Skadi and Peter just hung out in their room, listening to his Walkman and talking. Gamora, Dara and Drax on the other hand bonded by spending most of their time training and sharing fighting technics.

            It was the day before they were departing that Skadi had planned to spend some of her reward money getting new clothes and other things for the ship when she found herself spending the day with Gamora and Dara, who were also in need of new clothes. To say the experience was anything but exciting would be a lie. Skadi had never had a ‘girl’s’ day, as Peter labeled it, and didn’t really know what to expect. The two other girls were much different than she was and was unsure of what they’d even talk about.

            They were halfway through the day when Skadi realized that she had stressed over nothing. Conversation flowed flawlessly between them much too each girl’s surprise. Gamora spoke of her home world, thankful that she could now wear clothes reminiscent to her people; Skadi even helped her find the perfect leather trench coat the reminded her of one that her father once wore. Dara would even ask Gamora questions of her people, staggered when finding out that the image  she had of the Zen-Whoberi’s wasn’t exactly true; Gamora was also curious of Dara’s world, asking questions of her own in return, wanting to give her the same chance Dara gave her.

            Skadi looked up to the two women as they talked; they let down their old exteriors and seemed so at ease with each other. They included Skadi of course in the conversations, asking her how she ended up on the Ravager ship. Skadi didn’t go into much detail even though she knew they wouldn’t judge her but she just didn’t want to kill the easy going vibe. Dara sensed this quickly and dropped it, instead going on to tease her about Peter when the young girl stated how she should stop to pick him up somethings too.

            The day had gone by faster than each girl cared to admit and they soon found themselves packing their new belongings. Gamora and Peter left to have a word with Nova Prime, Skadi soon joining them before they all left to move into their new ship.

            “I’m only half Terran?” Peter’s voice rang out, processing the news Nova Prime just gave him. He stared at her and Corpsman Dey. “How would you even know this?”

            “When you all were being checked out in the med bay, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system. So we had it checked out.” Dey responded, scratching his chin. He looked to Nova Prime as if he were silently asking for approval to continue. When the older woman nodded he did, “That’s not all we found too.”

            “What else?” Peter asked cautiously, not sure he could handle anymore big news.

            Corpsman Dey motioned towards the halo screen hovering above the table they stood in front of. A holograph of Peter was being shown in order to show the tests that they had ran on his body upon finding the anomaly. Dey swiped his hand to the side bringing another one to view; it was of Skadi’s.

            “We noticed also how you weren’t registered in any planets system either, besides a few arrests and warrants there’s no records of you anywhere. No birth records, nothing. I mean we did find a receipt of purchase from the Kree.” He spoke quietly towards the end bit, feeling bad for the poor girl. “We did some digging and it took a lot of work but we did find some blood samples in the Nova Core’s systems that resembled yours.” Dey turned to face Skadi.

            “And?’ Her eyes widened, suddenly eager to get any clue as to who or what she was.

            “You’re blood is very, _very_ , similar to Asgardians.”

           


	29. You Told Me Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are :) The last chapter for Blue Monday! I wanna thank everyone who took the time to read this. I'll be posting the first chapter of Vol. 2 today. Vol. 2 will be called Under the Milky Way.

* * *

 

            Peter was more than excited upon seeing that Nova had completely rebuilt his ship. It was as close to the original as they could make it and Peter could not contain his gratitude. As the self-proclaimed leader of the newly named Guardians of the Galaxy, he promised Dey he’d keep them all out of trouble as a way to show his thanks.

            The first thing he did when he got aboard was look to see if a particular item was still left intact. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes when he pulled out the box containing the old gift his mother gave him right before he left Earth. It was still there, wrapped neatly in the colorful wrapping paper. How it managed to survive was a mystery to him but he wanted to cry at the thought of still having it.

            Sitting on the bunk behind him, he held the object in his hands. Part of him wasn’t ready to open it but the other part of him knew that it was time. Taking out the envelope he decided to start with that. Carefully opening it he pulled out the piece of paper inside of it. The letter’s had begun to fade from the years passed but he could still make out his mother’s hand writing.

            _Peter,_

_I know these last few months have been hard but I am going to a better place where I will be okay. And I will always be with you. You are the light of my life, my precious son, my little Star-Lord._

_Love, mom_

            Placing the letter down, Peter bit back tears as he went to now finally open the present his mother gave him when he was a kid. He looked starry eyed at what laid inside the box. Inside was a cassette entitled Awesome Mix Vol. 2 in his mother’s hand writing. He smiled like a child on Christmas has he lifted it out of the box to get a closer look. Without further hesitation he turned to put it in his sound system, letting a tear fall as the new song rang throughout the room.

            He vaguely remembered it from his childhood. He mom had played it for him whenever he had a bad day at school or was just down in the dumps; Ain’t No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. It felt like the old days with him and his mom blasting music throughout their small house.

            Skadi had been helping the others settle into their new rooms when she heard the music start to play; the Nova Core had added more space to accommodate everyone, granted the rooms where smaller, fitting just a bed and a dresser. Stepping away from the others, Skadi made her way over to Peter.

            She bobbed her head to the tune, happy that it was something new. Peter heard her coming and looked over to her smiling.

            “I see you finally opened it.” She pointed to the wrapping paper on the floor.

            “Yeah,” That was all he could say as he was too lost in the music.

            Skadi chuckled, sitting next to him to listen along with him, sharing in his happiness. She waited until the end of the song was over to tell him that they needed their captain to tell them where they were heading. Peter smirked at her calling him captain, since she’d never done so before. With a childlike eagerness he raced to the cockpit to meet the rest of the crew.

            Skadi had let Rocket take her old place in the passenger seat and opted to sit next to Drax in the middle of the three rows of seats.

            “What should we do next?” Peter asked everyone, unsure of where to head. “Something good? Something bad?”

            “I thought we were Guardians of the Galaxy?” Dara snorted, sitting down next to Gamora.

            “Yeah, but sometimes bad things can get you a lot of units and in case you all forgot we’re practically broke already.” Rocket cut in.

            Skadi and Gamora rolled her eyes at the pair as they began to bicker about what they should do next. Drax cut in, laughing at the two finding their squabbling amusing.

            “We’ll just follow your lead,” Skadi spoke up, with a bit of teasing in her tone as she added, “Star-lord.”

            Peter turned to look at her in amusement before giving her a wink, ignoring Rocket and Drax now moving to make fun of the pair of them.

             “A bit of both!” he proclaimed before taking off.


	30. VOL. 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let ya'll know that Vol. 2 is posted! It's called Under the Milky Way! Hope to see you guys there :)**

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and such to let me know what you think :) or if you just wanna say hi or something... lol


End file.
